


Fight or Flight, Live and Let Die

by darknessisthelight



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF!Wally, Based mostly on the Cartoons Universe, Batman is protective, Creepy Villain, F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Creatures and Planets, Slash, Spoiler alert someone dies, Wally is protective, Warworld, batflash, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessisthelight/pseuds/darknessisthelight
Summary: The cheers of thousands echoed around the arena as Wally walked in. He took two steps, a soft voice stopped him. "You better come back to me or I'll kill you myself." Wally turned, a sad smile on his face as he waved at his closest friends in the room behind him, the double doors slowly shutting on his tear streaked face. His last glance of Bruce pleading for him to come back.
Originally posted to FF.NET as DarkestHeartSince1939.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I'm posting to AO3! Woooo! I originally posted this to ff.net and I have several other works I will upload shortly. 
> 
> This is slash, so there's your warning.
> 
> I ship Bruce and Wally so hard.
> 
> I welcome comments and such, so feel free!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

 

“I have to do it.”

Wally clenched his fists at his side, his bones groaning with the effort of breathing, but he looked at the bloodied faces of his friends. They looked shocked at his declaration, knowing he wasn’t joking this time.

Wally coughed, flecks of red lighting on his lips. “I got us in this. I’m getting us out.”

Hauling himself up from the ground, the rubble smoking around him. He could hear the faint shouts of his friends, each of them yelling for him to come back.

“Wally.” He heard the hoarse whisper from the ground next to him, he looked over finding two glazed, blue eyes staring at him.

Bruce, sat against the torn wall, his eyes searching Wally’ face, “Don’t go.”

It tore Wally apart, the vulnerability in Bruce made Wally want to pick him up and take him away, the two of them alone against the world. But he knew it wasn’t going to happen this time.

He winced, but leaned down close to Bruce, brushing a bare hand against the older man’s bloodied cheek. The others around them looking away to give them a moment alone.

“I have to Bruce. And you know it.” He looked at his friends, Shayera and Diana with tears streaming down their faces. John and Clark both looked like they could murder if they weren’t beaten so badly. Bruce’s eyes brightened, a new determination in them. One Wally recognized.

Faster than Bruce was ready for, Wally grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him, conveying everything into the man he held so dearly between his hands. Every ‘I love you’ he wouldn’t say, every ‘I love you’ he’d never been brave enough to say. Every thought, feeling, and hope he had for their future, he put into the kiss, whispering soft words of love and hope into Bruce’s ear.

Clark was blushing, looking ready to cry, the rest of his team bloodied, battered and tear streaked. Turning to each of them he smiled, “Thank you. Everyone. You were my family, you were my home. I love you all.” Letting out a shuddered breath he smiled, “Don’t go crazy when I’m gone, just make sure you do what we’ve always fought so hard for. Stay in the light, don’t become like _them_.” They all knew who he was talking about. They all nodded, murmurs of ‘we love you too Wally’ rang in the chamber.

“Okay.” Turning to Bruce he leaned down once more, watching as Bruce held onto Wally’s thigh for dear life, “I love you. Be safe, don’t be stupid, and let people help you.” Wally untangled himself from Bruce’s grip and walked to the large steel doors, knocking hard so that the sound reverberated around the small prison cell they’d been dumped in.

A moment passed and then the doors opened, the loud scraping noise overwhelmed by the cheers of thousands echoing around the arena as Wally walked in. He took two steps, a soft voice stopped him.

“You better come back to me or I’ll kill you myself.” Wally turned, a sad smile on his face as he waved at his closest friends in the room behind him, the double doors slowly shutting on his tear streaked face. His last glance of Bruce pleading for him to come back.

The doors shut with a resolute thud. Wally walked into the center of the dirt pit, eyes lighting around the fighting zone, searching the scattered boulders and rocks trying to find the challenger. The cheers quieted. No one moved, no one dared make a sound as the large, double doors on the other side of the arena opened with a screech.

A roar echoed around the arena, cheers rising as a massive beast crawled out of the darkness. Wally crouched, ready to take out the threat to make it home...

Home to Bruce.

* * *

 

**_Three weeks earlier..._ **

**.. .. .. ..**

“How is it that you guys managed to be completely gunk free?”

Flash walked off the transporter pad, flicking his hands and wiping green goo from his chin. His entire body covered in gelatinous green stuff that the aliens he, Batman, and Green Lantern had just fought seemed to secrete out of every pore.

Looking at his two friends as they walked ahead of him he frowned. They shrugged and went on their way, smirking Wally rushed between the two of them and spun in a quick circle, all remnants of the goo flying off of him and onto Batman and GL.

If looks could kill, he’d be dead.

Twice.

“Real mature, hot shot.” John grumbled.

Bruce glowered, not bothering to do anything but storm off to the team locker room, Wally laughing and following him. John grumbled the length of the hallway and all through the shower as they all cleaned up and put on new gear.

Wally smiled, feeling good about what they’d been able to accomplish, the normal team dynamic was back after weeks of having everyone walking on eggshells around him. He’d had a rough couple months, disappearing into the speed force and a few weeks later having his brain switched with Luthor.

He shuddered just thinking about it.

He left the locker room and proceeded down the hall to the teleport pads, ready to go back to his apartment and sleep for a week. He checked the onboard clock wall, each telling a different time around the world, and in the galaxy. He checked the clock reading _Central City_ and blanched at the time.

“Is that am or pm?” He asked pointing at the hands reading 2:30. Batman didn’t look up, “That’s AM.”

Wally groaned, rubbing the sharp pain between his eyes. He had Monitor Duty in two and a half hours, not enough time for him to make the trip back to Earth and back. He glanced at Bruce, noticing the lack of response and turned on his heels to go take a quick nap in his room.

“I switched your duty time with Shayera, you’ll be on watch with me at ten.” Bruce typed in a few things, Wally whirled around a huge smile on his face. Speeding next to the dark hero he nudged Batman’s shoulder, receiving a glare. Wally just brushed it off.

“Thanks Bats! I’ll actually get a few solid hours of shut eye–” He paused noticing a look cross Bruce’s face and grinned, sheepish, “But you already know that or you wouldn’t have...I see.” Waving he left the main area, “Thanks again! See you at ten!” Pausing for a moment, Wally looked back with a smile, “You should get some rest too, running on caffeine and adrenaline isn’t doing you any favors.”

Bruce just rolled his eyes, typing away on the monitor as Wally ran off, headed for a few much needed winks.

Bruce finished typing, pushing away from the large computer before going down the hall to his own quarters. He nodded to Terrific, the other hero nodding back as he took up his place at the center of the massive console.

Bruce was tired. Not that he’d admit it to anyone. He wanted to grab a few minutes himself, but not because Wally told him to.

The Dark Knight frowned at that thought as he made his way down the crowded halls, barely acknowledging anyone except the few who dared send him a greeting. He didn't ask for people to be afraid of him, they just were. Wally was always the exception to that rule, and Clark...and his own Bats, but not many other people went out of their way to say ‘hey, how was your day.’ Bruce didn’t actually mind, the only people that mattered already did it themselves.

He hit a few numbers on the keypad, entering the dark room. He moved to the small bed in the corner of the room, a large desk and shelves taking up most of the small space.

 _I’ll just rest my eyes for a second_ ….not that he’d ever tell Flash that.

He’d never live it down.

Listening to the bumps and creaks, Bruce’s eyes drooped and he slowly faded into calm sleep. His last thoughts of green goo, red hair, and a smile he couldn’t get out of his head.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both our heroes realize something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think!

_Knock knock knock._

_Knock knock knock._

_Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock._

Bruce flew upwards, his mind disoriented, he looked around, momentarily caught off guard.

Right. Watchtower.

He looked at the clock on the wall.

10:05 am.

 _Shit._ Bruce groaned.

Another slew of knocks rattled the door, the dark knight leaping from the bed and unlocking the door, a red-gloved fist poised right by his forehead as the automatic door slides open.

“Uh…” Wally cleared his throat, quickly putting both hands behind his back, taking a few steps out of reach. They both hesitate, Bruce knowing that for the first time he actually slept well, and late. Wally knowing he could die any moment from waking the sleeping bat.

A task Wally hadn’t told anyone about, so really, Bruce could make Wally just disappear.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, telling Wally without words that if he so much as hinted what had just happened he would die.

Slowly.

Turning on his heels, Bruce marched down the hall, Wally close behind. A little too close. Bruce noticed the worried expression in the younger hero’s face, rolling his eyes he continued down the hall towards the main bay for Monitor Duty.

“What, Flash?” he growled.

Wally looked surprised for a moment, it quickly disappearing into unease. Moving a little closer, he whispered, “You okay, Bats?”

Bruce repressed a shudder, not wanting to consider the implications of how Wally’s breath so close to his ear made him feel.

“I’m fine.”

Wally opened his mouth for a second, but seemed to think better of it and grinned, “Okay.” Holding up his hands in surrender he stepped next to Batman, keeping pace with the Bat, “If you say you’re cool, I’ll believe you.” Leaning in close again he whispered, “For now.”

Bruce almost lost a step when he felt Wally so close, but continued down the hall as he watched the speedster zip out of sight and down the long corridor. Bruce clenched his fists under his cape and trudged on, making it to the main area not long after Wally did, the aforementioned hero lounging in one of the swivel chairs, feet on the desk. On look from Bruce made him put them on the ground, but it wasn’t the first time Bruce had noticed Wally’s legs. Or the rest of his trim body.

Gritting his teeth, Bruce plopped into the chair, hitting buttons a little harder than he wanted to, or than was necessary.

It was going to be a long five hours.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... from the Flash perspective..._

 

Wally woke up at 09:59 exactly, his skin jumping at the thought of being late to Monitor Duty with Batman after the man had pushed his time back a couple hours so he could actually get some sleep.

Dashing out the door he landed in the gray swivel chair at precisely 10:00. He looked to his left, fully prepared to explain he was not, in fact late, but found the chair empty.

He looked around, expecting Bruce to leap out and scare the bejeezus out of him, but nothing happened.

10:01.

10:02.

Wally tapped his foot on the floor, keeping tempo with the slowly ticking second hand on the wall.

10:03.

10:04.

_Okay. Something’s up._

Bolting out of the chair he ran along the halls, thinking he’d bump into a brooding Bat along the way, but when he didn’t he made his way to the one place he hoped Bruce would be.

_Knock knock knock._

_Knock knock knock._

_Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock._

10:05. He raised his hand to knock again when suddenly the door wasn’t there anymore, and a very angry bat was.

He took a step back, knowing he could outrun Bruce, but he wasn’t about to take a chance that he’d lose a limb before really getting a chance to explain himself.

Bruce glowered, turning and walking down the hall. Quickly. Wally was all about keeping his distance, but easily keeping pace. He could have beaten Bruce to the console area a dozen times over, but he kept watch, knowing that for Bruce to oversleep something might be wrong.

“What, Flash?”

Wally stiffened, realizing he’d been staring. He moved closer, keeping his voice low. “You okay, Bats?”

“I’m fine.”

Wally frowned, but a sudden thought hit him.

 _Did Bruce just shudder?_ Opening his mouth to shoot off a retort, he thought better of it, pausing a moment to grin he stepped in tempo with Batman.

“If you say you’re cool, I’ll believe you.” _Yeah, right._ He thought as he leaned in, determined to test his theory, “For now.” He whispered, pushing a little more breath into his reply, a winning grin blooming over his face as he watched Bruce try not to react to his proximity.

 _This could be interesting_ , he thought. A flutter in his stomach urging him down the hall and into his seat, swirling around and a round until he heard Bruce coming into the area.

He propped his feet up, seeing Bruce’s glare he decided he should push fewer buttons and he sat relaxed in his chair, repressing giggles every time Bruce slammed on the buttons.

Wally did his best to ignore the perplexed Bat to his left and watched the monitors, but he couldn’t stop from watching Bruce every now and again, it suddenly hitting him why he cared so much that Bruce was bothered by his presence. Blinking he looked back at the picture of South America, a landslide sliding off the mountain just as his world came crashing down around his ears.

 _Oh my god…_ he stared at Bruce, mouth slightly open before he promptly shut it, eyes darting back to the monitors.

It was going to be a long five hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some more serious content...Not really enough to be warned about. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Wally walked in a daze into the showers, this time he was covered in brown gunk. The landslide in South America had been worse than they thought and Flash, Superman, Green Lantern, and a few others had been sent down as a rescue and recovery team. They’d managed to get most of the villagers to safety, but Wally knew they hadn’t gotten them all.

The landslide came out of nowhere, along with heavy rainfall. Mud and muck grew as people had started to evacuate, the Leaguers getting to the scene in time to see the first wave of mud barrel towards the small village. Those that could fly quickly went to work carrying as many people to higher ground and safety as they could. Flash zipped in and out of houses, carrying men, women, children, dogs, cats, and a few chickens up to the hilltop.

A man had been pulling his donkey cart, full of produce for the village market when the slide had started. Seeing the cart sliding over the cliff, Wally had run on top of the mud to grab the man. Or, at least Wally tried, but the slick mud had created made it almost impossible to grip anything and Wally felt the man literally slip through his fingers.

He could still feel it.

When disaster hit, it was different than when some maniac with a God-complex tried to take over the world. You couldn’t blame anybody. It was nature, the natural process of life and death.

Wally clenched his hands and let the hot water run over him, his body quaking as the silent tears streamed down his face. Tears he hadn’t let show as they loaded up all the survivors into the relief vans, tears he’d hidden as he held the grieving widow of the man he couldn’t hold onto hard enough.

He hadn’t even gotten his name. Flash had held this man’s wife’s hand and told her it would be okay and he hadn’t even asked his name, or hers.

Reaching out a shaking hand, Wally turned up the temperature, his bones and chest feeling cold and bitter.

He didn’t know how long he stayed under the spray, his fingers were pruny by the time he grabbed his red towel and wrapped it around his waist, plopping on the wooden bench. He grabbed his muddy costume from the back of his locker, grasping at the fabric he wished could tell him all the answers.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Wally didn’t look up. He stared blankly at the red and brown in his hands, fingers tracing the emblazoned lightning symbol in the fabric and tossed it back in the locker. He sighed, his breath coming out as more of a growl than he expected.

“Thanks, Bats, but I’m not really up for a pep talk right about now so if you’ll excuse me–” Wally started for the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“It was a natural disaster, all we can do, even with our powers, is try to help those who get caught in the path of destruction.” Bruce said quietly, Wally sagged against the doorframe, listening to the strong cadence of the older man’s voice, “You tried to save that man. You tried your best and you saved hundreds of lives today, at the risk of your own life.”

Wally looked up at Bruce, the concern he saw there unnerving. He felt Bruce squeeze his shoulder, but it didn’t make it better.

A small smile played on his lips as he pulled away, “Thanks Bruce, but I just need a little time.”

Bruce frowned, letting his arm drop. “It’s natur–”

Wally whirled, eyes filled with fire as he held up a hand. “I swear to whatever God you pray to, Bruce. If you say ‘it’s natural’ or ‘it’s nature at work’ I may just risk my life again and pop you in the mouth.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t have much heart behind it. He agreed with Wally. It sucked, nature, Mother Nature, whatever this was–was a real bitch.

Wally let out a shuddered breath, running a hand through his hair, his tell for when he was agitated. Looking a bit conciliatory, he let his hand drop, his green eyes boring into Bruce’s masked ones.

“Why? That’s all I want to know, Bruce.” He whispered. “Why can I save so many people from burning buildings and falling skyscrapers, but not this one man who just wanted to sell his apples at the market?” Wally’s eyes flooded, not caring at all that he was crying in front of Batman. His chest hurt and his breath was heavy. He could feel the hot tears flow down his cheek and reached up to wipe them away.

Bruce stood still, his own throat straining to tell Wally to let it out, to cry on his shoulder.

But he didn’t.

Wally let out a shaky laugh, “You probably think I’m such an ass–”

“No.” Bruce said, more force than he intended in his voice. “I don’t.”

Wally’s shining green eyes shot to Bruce’s. Bruce took a tentative step forward, Wally wiping the last of his tears.

“I can’t tell you the answer you. I wish I knew how the world worked, I wish that science and logic made things a little easier to deal with, but life is messy. People die, people who don’t deserve it, people who might, and sometimes people who don’t deserve anything get the best of everything. I can’t answer your question, Wally.” Bruce, took another step forward, Wally listening intently to what the hero had to say.

“But we have to keep trying. Even if it seems impossible. Because for the one person lost today, hundreds still have a life to hope for. It may not be the answer you wanted, but it’s why I can still come back here tomorrow and do another shift at that desk and not go crazy.”

Wally sniffed, finding his first smile. Bruce smirked with him, “Crazier.”

“Thanks Bruce.” Wally clasped Bruce’s shoulder, feeling him tense for a moment before he dropped it to his side. He whisked into the spare costume in his locker, adjusting the cowl as he walked towards the door. He paused, looking back at the dark hero. He smiled sadly and left.

Bruce stood still, watching the usually peppy speedster somberly walk out of the room, the steam dissipating as his heart thumped wildly in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smooooooooooch*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more chapters!

_One more lap. One more._

Wally ran circles in the training room track, he usually did speed trials on Earth, but no one was around today, the Watchtower was running on a skeleton staff since the landslide, many heroes had been sent as relief for rebuild and others had other emergencies to attend to. Wally was still onboard as part of the skeleton crew, much to Batman's argument.

He ran back and forth, touching the timer pads to test his endurance at high speeds, he checked the times.

He blanched. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone that fast.

He wasn't even winded.

Frowning, he hit the pad a few times, making sure it was reading correctly. It was. His stomach turned, he was going faster. He could feel it.

He crouched low, deciding this round to give it all he had, to go all out on these last rounds. He reset the clocks, focused and launched himself down the track.

Running back and forth between the time pads, he pushed, knowing he was going faster than he had ever done in training before. But he knew he'd gone this fast in the field, he'd just never realized before now that he'd been faster.

He slid to a stop, hitting the last time panel and glanced at the board, he caught his breath, his eyes wide as he read the list of times.

_Damn._

Wally shook his head, hands shaking a little as he let out a breath. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, glancing at his finger just as a small spark bounced off his fingertip.

He glanced around, no one there to witness it. He clenched his hand, feeling the slight tingle in his body. He tapped on the time pads, ridding the evidence as he walked from the room. He didn't need the questions, and everyone would know those were his numbers up on the boards. Not even Superman could match his speed.

He walked down the hall to the showers and quickly jumped under the spray, letting the water relax him enough to keep his head right. Enough to make it so he wouldn't brood over the changes in speed.

The changes in him.

Wally toweled off, sensing the presence before seeing him. But Wally knew who it was without turning around.

"It's not polite to stare." Tossing his towel in the dirty linens basket he grabbed his suit from his locker and changed, with a smirk he winked at Batman standing in the steamed room, "We really have to stop meeting like this, Bats. People will start to talk."

He brushed past the other hero, not bothering to ask why he was there. Wally ignored Bruce, laughing it off when the older man didn't respond. Wally plopped on the bench to adjust his boots, he was getting a little tired of all the pep talks. It had been four days since the landslide, and everyone from Superman to Cowboy Bebop had come and talked with him, offering some form of advice and condolence. Not that he didn't appreciate the gestures, but all it said to him was that they still thought of him as the "kid" of the group, that he couldn't handle it.

Even Tim, the youngest Bat had offered him some advice. He'd smiled, nodded and made an excuse to run out of there as fast as he could before he made an ass out of himself telling a kid to shove it up where the sun don't shine. But that had almost been the last straw.

Bruce had yet to talk to him, but Wally had been waiting for it, after their talk in the locker room that day he hadn't seen much of the older hero. He was surprised it had taken this long for Bats to give him one of his usual lectures, but this time he just wasn't feeling it.

Dropping his foot to the floor, he readied himself, "Listen, Bats. I know you're ready to give me the lecture of the century about how I need to 'buck up' and move on, or some such thing, but I'm not really feeling it today."

Bruce pushed away from the wall, his face not giving anything away. He sat next to Wally on the bench, the speedster raising an eyebrow as Bruce nodded.

"Okay."

Wally smiled, clapping a hand, quickly, on Bruce's shoulder before standing to leave the room. "I knew you'd understand. Thanks Bats–"

Bruce held up a black gloved hand, silencing Wally. He stood up and walked towards Wally, his face set in determination, "We are, however, going to talk about the times board."

Wally felt cold dread stab him in the gut, his smile falling off his face. "B-bu–"

"No. Now." Bruce spat, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Conference room."

Wally swallowed, his mouth dry as he followed Bruce out of the locker room and down the hall. Batman must have looked pissed, because he kept getting pitying glances as they passed other heroes in the hall. GL and Superman were standing by the elevators when Wally and Bruce passed, even they looked worried for the speedster, who shrugged and followed the brooding hero into the conference room reserved for Founding Members only.

Bruce hit a button and locked the doors behind them, only increasing his fears. Wally leaned against the table, his arms crossed as he watched Bruce pull up video on the large screen over the conference table. It was footage from earlier in the day.

While he'd been training.

Wally balked, anger blooming in his chest as he turned on Bruce, "Hey! What gives? Are you watching me or some–" Wally groaned, rolling his eyes as he slapped his forehead, "–of course you are. You're Batman." Groaning he slumped in his chair around the table, his emblem painted on the back. It was the first thing he'd done after he'd been released from the medwing after the Luthor-Brainiac incident.

Bruce still said nothing, only moved the footage along while Wally pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to calm his anxiety. He didn't understand why he was so anxious for Bruce to see his times. He knew Bruce watched them all, but it seemed like a bigger deal that Bruce knew he was running faster.

Sighing, Wally looked up right as Bruce brought up the point where his fastest times were shown on the screen. "Listen. I know you like to be all 'watchful protector' or whatever, but there has to be a line or something..."

Bruce frowned, turning back to the irritated speedster, "Would you have said anything about this? To anyone?"

Wally opened his mouth to answer, but Bruce stopped him.

"Dick, Roy, and Jason do not count."

Wally shut his mouth.

"That's what I thought." Bruce set down the remote, arms crossed over his muscular chest while Wally sat slumped in the chair like a kid in trouble in the principal's office.

He sat up. "Hang on–" He stood from his chair, looking at the screen, then at Batman, eyes narrow, "Why were you watching the tapes, Bruce? What gives?"

Bruce shifted on his feet, but remained frowning, refusing to budge.

Wally felt actual anger now, "You don't trust me? Is that it?" Feeling shame wash over him he lashed out, "You think I'm a screw up now. I can't handle my job anymore so you think you have to watch me? Well I have some news for you Bruce. I've been going this fast for weeks!"

"Since Brainiac." Bruce said softly.

"Yeah." Wally nodded, leaning on his chair, still feeling angry.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Wally paused, noticing Bruce almost sounded hurt that Wally wouldn't tell him. He huffed, some of his anger leaving as he flopped back into the chair, finally letting how tired he felt show.

"I didn't really know until today," He shrugged, "I hadn't done any timed stuff in a while, and I thought I'd make sure the whole landslide thing wouldn't knock me of my game. Clearly, I'm fine. I'm just…" He paused, looking out the massive window at countless stars, "–faster… I guess. I just didn't know it until today."

Bruce frowned, his shoulders dropping a bit. "Do you feel different?"

Wally shook his head.

"What about in the field, any changes or things coming up that you haven't had before?"

Wally looked down at his hands, brow furrowed as he held on up and vibrated it as fast as he could, small sparks suddenly emitting from the tips up his arm to his chest. His eyes lit up for a moment before he looked up at Bruce, his expression worried.

Bruce bit back his instincts, his instinct to whisk Wally away and watch him at the Manor, study the changes before letting him anywhere near combat. But he just growled instead, regretting it the instant Wally shrank back in his chair.

"Wally–"

"Why were you really watching the tapes?" Wally asked, his voice soft and harsh. He tugged at his mask, tearing it back with an irritated huff. He stared at Batman, willing him to answer.

Bruce sighed, removing his cowl. Wally stared openmouthed as Bruce walked slowly towards him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Because I have to."

Wally slouched, some of the shock at seeing Bruce without his cowl fading into what felt like disappointment. "Oh…"

Bruce looked at Wally, eyes searching until he found what he wanted.

"Not because I think you aren't capable. And not because I don't trust you, but because I want to know you're okay."

Wally was back to being slack-jawed. "Oh." He felt warmth blossom in his chest, a sudden urge to smile and laugh filling him knowing Bruce was concerned about him.

 _But...it's Bruce._ He continued staring at the older man until Bruce stood from the table and crossed to the window to stare into the sea of stars, the view of Earth stunning.

Wally looked at his shaking hands and fisted them, he stood and followed Bruce to the window and stared at the reflection he saw staring back at him.

"Why?"

Bruce laughed, an actual laugh that made his mouth curve up at the ends and his eyes dance with the light of a thousand stars. Wally waited, feeling like he could understand the laugh, but not wanting to be wrong.

Bruce turned to Wally and stared at the speedster, Wally moved so he was facing Bruce.

"Because I can't help myself, Wally." Bruce whispered, all traces of Batman gone. Now all that stood in front of Wally was a man, a man he suddenly realized he'd been noticing.

Every time he looked at him, every smirk, any trace of thought or emotion. Every wince of pain, every twinge of fear or hurt, Wally had been noticing. He just hadn't realized he'd been noticing. Or that Bruce was doing it back.

Wally's mouth went dry, suddenly feeling like the ground was going to give out beneath him. "Bruce, I…" He saw Bruce focus on his lips, eyes darting back to his green eyes. "...I've noticed you, too."

Bruce quirked a perfectly manicured brow, how had he never noticed it before, and Wally sputtered, "What? I don't really know how to proceed here." He started spinning, his hands suddenly moving on their own accord as he tried to backpedal or find some way to tell this man that he might be falling for him, "I think I know what you're saying, but you're so damn vague all the damn time and I just want to know what's happen–"

Then Wally couldn't speak, his mouth silenced by another pair of lips as he felt his fears slip away.

...

 _What am I doing?_ Bruce thought, his jaw tight as he tried to sort out thought from feeling.

"Why?"

His eyes shot to Wally, instantly understanding what the speedster was asking, deciding if he wanted to answer.

"Because," He spoke softly, finally realizing he didn't want to lie, "I can't help myself, Wally."

Wally's eyes widened, darting around from Bruce's eyes to his mouth, nose, out the window where they stayed until he finally returned his wary gaze to Bruce's blue eyes.

"Bruce, I've noticed you, too…" Wally gulped, Bruce quirked a brow, _Really? You've noticed me, too? Seriously. How am I ever going to get a straight "I like you" or "no thanks, Bats" out of this guy…_

Bruce swallowed his initial chuckled as he watched Wally struggle to find words until the younger hero finally exploded, his words leaving his mouth so fast he could hardly keep up. "What?! Idon'treallyknowhowtoproceedhere. IthinkIknowwhatyoursayingbutyou'resodamnvagueallthedamntime–"

Bruce growled, rolling his eyes as he realized the only real way to get through to Wally was through actions. He shot out a hand and latched onto the back of Wally's head, the redhead letting out a yelp as his mouth smacked onto Bruce's. He dragged his lips slowly over Wally's enjoying and living in every brush, whimper, moan, and tongue flick.

Wally leaned into Bruce, Bruce grabbing him by the waist so he couldn't leave as he turned Wally's back against the window and devoured him. He could hear a buzz as Wally vibrated between him and the glass, Bruce grazed Wally's flushed ear with his teeth making the speedster melt, the vibrations giving way to clawing hands as Wally fought Bruce for control.

Bruce smiled, running his tongue along Wally's exposed throat, Wally leaning into Bruce more as they tumbled to the floor, the shock of impact bringing them both back to themselves.

Wally lay underneath Bruce, panting, mouth swollen and red.

"So, then we're on the same page." Wally said, deadpan from the floor, his breath still coming in and out in rasps.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, his mouth slowly forming a smirk as he leaned down to Wally's ear, breath making Wally shudder underneath him. "Same fucking word."

Wally latched on, mouth exploring and taking what he'd wanted over the past few weeks, things he hadn't known he'd needed until they were literally on top of him.

Bruce groaned as he ripped himself away, laying flat on his back next to Wally as their breath contrasted the silence in the room, both of them realizing where they were.

Bruce stood, carefully adjusting his cowl back onto his head, covering his face. He held out a hand, Wally grabbing on and doing the same with his own cowl.

They both stood, facing the stars and smiled. Bruce chuckled, Wally followed and grabbed Bruce's hand. Squeezing tight and letting the gloved hand drop as he started out the door.

Bruce let the mask drop back on his face, but not before he cleared his throat, Wally stopped just in front of the locked door.

Bruce followed behind until he was pressing the speedster into the steel door with his body, hands roving Wally's waist, torso, and landing on his ass as Wally groaned and ground into him.

Bruce leaned close, mouth on Wally's ear, "I plan on continuing this tonight. If you have no objections?"

Wally shook his head, breathing becoming harsh again as his arousal grew.

Bruce grinned and nuzzled the back of Wally's neck, feeling freer than he had in years.

"Okay. See you tonight."

Wally nodded. "Tonight."

Bruce stood back, face becoming stoic as he unlocked the door and marched out of the room. He didn't look at Wally as he marched down the hall, he knew everyone was watching him and glancing at Flash with pity thinking he'd probably chewed out their favorite hero for something stupid he'd done.

To be fair, Wally usually did something to deserve it, but he couldn't help feel a little sorry for the state he knew he'd left Wally in. He kept his cape close, careful to think about every disgusting thing he could because he almost hadn't left things unfinished in that conference room. But then Superman would have known–

_Shit._

Superman. Everyone. Now that he and Wally were headed for a cliff neither of them had jumped off before, he wasn't sure what he was going to do about the others.

But honestly, he thought as he walked to his secret quarters, he didn't care. He'd kissed, no, he'd devoured Wally West in the most delicious way on the Watchtower and he wasn't about to let the small glow he had fade away just yet.

Right now, he was going to live in it.

But it could be his little secret.

He sat at the console in his room, bringing up the research he'd been doing on the strange new phenomena happening around Gotham when he'd been distracted by Wally's training footage.

He moved to delete the coverage, but thought better. Saving it in a file under Wally's name and filing away a note to test Wally's newfound speed.

Wally.

He shook his head, the thoughts bubbling up of Wally beneath him, of him moaning and writhing–

He brought up a picture of the alien they'd defeated a few days ago, the nasty gelatinous material in all the report photos quelling his amorous thought.

It's going to be a long day.

He grit his teeth and got back to work.

...

Wally watched Bruce leave, now every bit now the dark, scary hero Wally admired.

Wally stood still, slowing his racing heart as he left the room and made his way to the showers.

He needed a cold one.

He watched Bruce turn the corner, the other heroes sending him pitying glanced because they knew he'd just been in the conference room with Batman.

Wally smiled and waved, realizing his face was flushed. He sprinted to the showers, dousing himself in frigid water before he even realized he was still in his suit.

He groaned.

_It's going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much action Dick (Nightwing), Jason (Red Hood), and Roy (Speedy/Arsenal) are going to get in this fic, but I love having them as Wally's friends (even if I don't include Young Justice, more along the Titans story line or just casual knowledge because they're close to the same age) They may pop up every now and again, but this is a slightly AU fic though I mostly try to stick to canon, but I take liberties here and there. It's my fic and I'll stray if I want to...
> 
> But thanks for reading! And following! And stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet our bad guy...

Images flashed on the screen, a small smirk lit by the flashes of light.

“Play it again,” Rasped the voice, it raking over the spine of the small creature at the console.

The small creature winced, nodding profusely as he rewound and played the images again for his master.

“The fight was satisfactory for your lordship?” He whined. His voice soft and high as it shook, not wanting to displease the gaunt man standing next to him. His predecessors had done so and no one had heard from them or their loved ones again.

His master looked up, eye glowing red as the monsters in the arena on the screen battled to the death. He marveled at the massive structure, the thousands of patron screaming for blood. But something was missing.

The little man at the console tensed, seeing his master’s smirk fade into a frown. “Mast–?”

The gaunt man snapped his fingers, his minion suddenly cut off as he stilled. The Master turned slowly towards the small servant and watched closely, black blood oozing from the small creature’s eyes and mouth. He laughed softly, the fun now absent he waved his hand and the creature fell dead on the floor.

The Master sighed, the sound closer to a growl. He snapped his fingers, voice bored, “Clean this up.”

A dozen servants emerged from the area, each the same type of creature as the one lying cold on the floor. Their black eyes darting anywhere but at their master as they hurried to clean up the mess.

“You.” The Master pointed at the closest creature. The small creature shivered, but scurried next to the powerful being.

“Yes, Master?”

The Master waved his hand, “You shall take his place.”

The creature nodded, “Yes, sir. Creevus reporting for duty, Master Röne.”

Röne rolled his eyes, “Whatever, swill. Now.” He smiled, his eyes glowing brighter, “Show me the images from that planet.”

Creevus swallowed loudly, “Which one, sir?”

His eyes glowed fluorescent red, his face illuminated in a pattern of glowing red lines as he glimmered with excitement.

“Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

Flash ran down the hall to the cafeteria, his stomach in knots. He hoped his nerves would calm down a little with food. Food always did the trick.

He glanced around at the heroes on their meal break, some having lunch like he was and others dinner or breakfast. Shifts on the Watchtower spanned the 24 hours of a day so it was never empty. He started noticing the odd glances he was getting, taking a moment before he realized he wasn't smiling. Unusual for his adopted persona, so he quickly plastered on on his face to avoid unwanted suspicions or–heaven forbid–another pep talk. He was on edge, but he didn't want anyone to know that. And he meant anyone. He made sure to add a laugh or a chuckle as he waved, satisfied when the quizzical looks faded into smiles of greeting. He had a few brief conversations around the food line because he always liked to make time for everyone. He wanted everyone to feel important.

Flash grabbed a coffee from the coffee cart he'd specifically asked Batman for, and a few dozen cookies, quickly downing it all with a few glasses of milk. He smiled at the leaguers in the room and said goodbye to a few of his friends. He was laughing at a particularly funny joke Booster had just made, not really paying any particular attention as he walked out the door when suddenly he found his path blocked.

"Oof!" He rebounded off a sturdy chest, immediately looking to apologize to who he'd run into and make some self-deprecating joke. But his mouth went dry. There in the doorway, looking tall, dark, and handsome was Batman, his broad shoulders filling up most of the doorframe.

Flash flushed as red as the rest of his suit, Batman not giving anything away as the room quieted, everyone waiting to see if Flash would die at the hands of the brooding hero.

Wally seriously fought the urge to lean in and lick Bruce's stoic expression right off his well chiseled mug.

Wally shook the thought out of his head, and cleared his throat as he stood up taller, "Ah–sorry, Bats." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, waiting for a reply.

Batman narrowed his gaze, face stone cold as he nodded. Not saying anything, Batman sidestepped and walked past Flash, the speedster too stunned to give a response to Batman's lack of one. Batman looked around the room and suddenly found that everyone had something to say. Loudly. He walked straight for the coffee cart, his intended target upon entering the cafeteria. With his back turned he smirked as he poured himself a cup and walked back out, Flash still standing by the door, cheeks faded to a ruddy pink now.

Making one last glance around the room, he saw everyone actively looking away and brushed by Flash. Seeing the speedster's gaze on him, his mouth twitched at the corner and too fast, even for Flash to really positively know what he was seeing, he glanced at Wally...

And winked.

Wally's blush came back full force, eyes wide. He didn't know how to react. Wally watched Batman walk out the door, making sure his jaw wasn't on the floor. Wally could feel the heat in his face, and wanting to avoid any further scrutiny or embarrassment he ran out of the room without a word.

It was all so weird, Batman had just winked at him. Bruce fucking Wayne had just winked at him. Hell, he'd kissed the man earlier.

He kissed Batman.

With tongue and everything.

He ran to his room and made it inside before taking a breath and sliding down to the door until he was crouched on the floor. He let out the shaky breath he'd just tried so hard to take in. His cheeks were still pleasantly warm and he had enough of his faculties to realize so were other parts of his body.

_Jeez, Wall. If you get this hot and bothered when you bump into him, you're going to really be spectacular company later._

He shook his head, his train of thought already headed into dangerous territory. He stood, ready to run into the locker room for the second cold shower of the day when his comm beeped in his ear.

"Flash." Superman's voice echoed through the small device.

Wally immediately gathered whatever professionalism he still had left into his voice, "Yeah, Flash here."

"I need you and Green Lantern in the main hub, I need help with a problem in Metropolis."

Wally, stood, instantly alert and ready, "Got it. On my way."

He clicked off the device in his ear, and glanced at his reflection in the mirror he had on the desk. There was something there. He knew it, he wasn't sure if it was a glow of excitement, nervous energy or that lingering power he'd yet to really explore. But he knew for certain, he'd handle it and when he did, he'd do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> And my future chapters will be longer...just an FYI.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own DC.
> 
> I do own the plot and the original characters like the evil bad guy. And Creevus. Creevus is mine.

The trio beamed down to Superman's home city. Local news reports and police scanners had indicated a potential alien threat in the heart of the large city and Superman decided some back up would be good. He'd been a real hard ass on some of the new recruits for taking heavy missions solo, so Flash knew he was using this (partially) as a 'lead-by-example' moment.

Superman hovered a few feet from the younger hero. He glanced over at Flash, the speedster's characteristic grin on his face. They'd all been worried about him, the look of devastation he'd had days prior had really taken everyone by surprise. They were used to seeing Flash laughing and cracking jokes, the mournful and somber version that had been walking around just didn't seem natural. The original seven had a little experience with a serious Flash, but most had heard about that Flash secondhand. So when Batman had come down the hall, looking angry with a confused Flash behind him, John and Clark had almost stepped in to stop Batman from making it worse. But Clark had a feeling in his gut that whatever Bruce was going to say to Wally, the younger man needed to hear. Now Flash seemed to be on the mend, whatever Bruce had said to him appeared to get through.

Green Lantern, standing with arms crossed on Flash's other side, caught Superman watching Flash and looked at his good friend, echoing the grin he saw there. He looked back at the big boy scout and they shrugged, their focus back on the city center.

They had beamed onto one of the rooftops that surrounded the reported area so they could assess the damage and manage the threat.

"Okay," Superman said, voice in his usual mission command tone, "The reports said the threat was here–"

A bright light caught their attention, they quickly turned to see six beams similar to the ones they used flare in the middle of the area. Out of the gold light, six creatures emerged with double swords on their backs and knives already in their hands. From far away they looked like men with gunmetal skin, shiny and rough. Their arms were bare, torso and legs covered in a smooth leather-like fabric that made them look like warriors from a Star Trek episode, their faces and heads covered by black helmets, the front a dark tinted glass. When they moved, their skin shimmered in the sun, the heroes looked at one another in confusion until Superman squinted and looked closer, "Are those…?"

"Scales." John finished for him, his face scrunched in disgust. He hated reptiles.

"Oh God," Wally groaned, a look of distress on his face, "Not snake people again…"

Superman and Green Lantern grimaced, remembering all too clearly–or not so much–their last encounter with mutant reptiles.

Wally glared at them, arms crossed, "I swear if either one of you tries to take me out again I reserve the right to actually kick your ass this time."

Superman stifled a laugh, GL just rolled his eyes, "Listen hotshot," the marine huffed, clearly in business mode, "We'll steer clear of any purple rocks, you just get down there and distract them. We'll come in from above and take them from all sides. Besides," he shrugged, "–those snakes disappeared the last time we encountered them so whatever these are, I doubt they're the same."

Wally sighed dramatically, shoulders slumped in a pout, "Whatever you say..." Before they could say anything else he was gone, down the building and picking up speed the closer he got. He was the distraction, so he made sure they saw him coming.

"Hey lizard, lizard, lizard!" He shouted, all six head turning in unison towards him with a snap. Superman and Green Lantern soared above them, so Wally gestured rudely at the lizard-like creatures and ran. Six strong, scaled bodies took the bait and loped after him.

Wally darted out of the way as a few got up close and personal, he engaged the nearest one and was surprised how quick its reflexes were. He ducked, the glinted end of a tail barely missing his cheek. "Whoa there, buddy! Watch where you swing that thing!" He rolled out of the way of a scaled fist, watching for any talons, but he only saw dark gloves and knives.

Flash heard Superman and Green Lantern swoop in and all but one of his attackers turned towards the newest threat. He ducked and dodged, mimicking the basic martial arts training Dick had given him when they were younger. He managed to get in a few punches, his hands stinging as he hit the scaly surface of the alien's skin. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, he adjusted his punch and grabbed the lizard-hybrid's wrist, a small line of blood welling on his arm where the blade in the reptile's hand slid across his forearm. He ignored the mild sting and held tight. Flash swung around and used his momentum to toss the reptile into the nearest building, the force of the collision causing the lizard's head to whip back, a loud whack sounding as the shiny helmet cracked down the front.

Wally ran towards the prone figure on the ground, his hands darting quickly to find an opening to see what was underneath the helmet.

"Flash! Behind you!" GL shouted, drawing Wally's attention from the unconscious creature on the ground to a second enemy behind him.

"Whoa!" He dove out of the way just as two shining blades collided with the wall right where he'd been a second before. More strikes came in rapid succession, unrelentless in their attack. He rolled, moving along the wall as more strikes came, each one getting closer until he realized he was about to run straight into a dead end. He had no choice. He had to go on the offensive or he was going to be Flash-shishkabob. He used a burst of speed to run to the dead end. He kicked out at the wall and managed a backflip over a startled lizard. Wally lunged forward, catching the swordsman by the collar of his–or her? He wasn't actually sure on that–body armor. The fighter managed to wrench to the side, the sword in his right hand cut into Flash's arm as he tried to free himself. Wally grit his teeth, the pain a little harder to ignore than the paltry nick he'd gotten a few moments earlier, but he held on tight. Movement to his left caught his eye and he didn't hesitate. He immediately tossed the lizard directly into the path of another that Superman had just thrust towards the ground. Both collided midair before crashing to the hard surface of the sidewalk, both going limp in a freshly made crater in the middle of the square.

Green Lantern was busy trying to get one of them to stop running along the side of a building, his uniform covered with small cuts. Superman dropped another one onto the two they'd just tossed to the ground, making Wally's count in his head five reptiles accounted for. He scanned the area, eyes latching onto the last lizard man edging closer to the crowd that had amassed during the fight. The figure cocked it's head, paused a moment and then sheathed its swords. He darted towards the barricades the police had put up, his leather boots moving quickly on the pavement. Wally cut him off.

"Where do you think you're going, scaly?" The reptile didn't respond, merely crouched and quickly withdrew his two blades. Wally slid underneath his scaly legs as he made an advance, and grabbed the lizard by the foot. Flash spun, not wanting to waste anymore time and launched the reptile into the waiting arms of Superman.

Superman caught and squeezed, the lizard man dropped his swords and lashed out with his tail, futily smacking at Superman's hands to let go. Soon enough his tail slackened and Superman set the now unconscious creature on the final pile of unconscious lizards.

Superman flew up into the sky, making sure no others remained upright as GL landed next to Wally by the pile of scaly aliens.

"Everyone, okay?" Superman chimed, floating down next to Flash on his right, all of them nodding before walking over to greet police. Officers moved out from behind the barricades around the area, having waited outside the fighting area while the heroes took care of business. Wally watched a few officers move a few of the barricade gates to let in a large prisoner transport van. Wally took one step towards the officers, intent on lending hand when suddenly a glint caught his eyes, what looked like the tip of a tail disappeared around the corner of the closest building.

Without a word, Wally ran after it and down the alley only to find it empty. He frowned, sure he'd seen something move this way–

"Well done, hero." A deep, raspy voice filled the small space. Wally whipped around, eyes landing on a robed figure a few feet in front of him. Glowing red eyes stared back at him, black lips formed a smirk on the man's face, and Wally instantly felt on edge. Something about this guy made Wally's skin crawl.

"What–?" Wally shuddered, "Are you some kind of Sith Lord or something?" Wally demanded, his attempt at levity flying right over the man's head.

The robed figure glared back, but seemed to think better of it and smiled charmingly instead. He chuckled softly, "I am Lord Röne, The Master of Warworld."

Wally blinked, "Warworld? I thought that place was shut down or something."

Röne narrowed his eyes, his patience already wearing thin. "I improved it."

Wally waited for more, but nothing came so he pushed on, "Okay, Röne–"

" _Lord_ Röne, or _Master_!" Röne shouted, the outburst coming out of nowhere made Wally take a step back. The emphasis and power in the statement made Wally think twice about making that mistake again.

"Okay..." Wally said softly, immediately trying to mollify any more outbursts, " _Lord_ Röne, what do you want?"

Röne smiled, as though his previous outburst had never happened. "I am here for you, hero."

Wally's stomach twisted, the instinct to run away overwhelming. "Me?"

Lord Röne nodded slowly, his eyes glowing brighter and smile growing wider, "Yes. What do they call you?"

Wally stifled a laugh, "Why would I tell you that?"

Röne frowned and snapped his fingers, two beams of gold light suddenly appeared on his left and right, two more lizard men stepping on either side of him.

Wally stiffened, realizing he may be in more trouble than he thought. He grit his teeth, "I'm the Flash."

Röne chuckled, "Better, Flash. Now, I want no more trouble here than necessary. I merely sent my fighters here as a test. To see if the Earth's greatest heroes, as they call you, were really so great." Wally watched the two lizard men stand at attention, wary as Röne droned on.

"What are they?" Wally asked, nodding to the soldiers behind Röne. The invader stopped and glanced at his soldiers, looking confused as to why Flash would even care.

He sighed, "They are my soldiers, my creation. The Squam. I made them and they serve me."

Wally frowned, "That's definitely creepy." Röne growled, so Wally hurried to continue, "So what was the test for?"

"I want you to fight in my arena, Flash. You and your comrades."

Wally stared, his jaw fell open, "Wh-what?"

Röne took a step closer to Wally, but the hero stood his ground, not wanting to give this guy any more ground than he already had.

"You will fight in my arenas to the chants of thousands." Röne drawled, as though he was speaking to child, "I have seen your power, Flash. The incredible strength in your speed!" He spoke with awe, his eyes settling on Wally's making the speedster's blood go cold, "You and your friends are powerful. Superman and The Martian are known to my arena, the legend of Superman's fight still lingered when I arrived so I watched Earth. I watched your friends with their powers, and I watched your group grow with more powerful beings and I knew I had to have you. Then, you defeated that golden man alone when the six other founding members of your group could not do so together and I knew you were…" He paused, a seductive smirk lighting his face as he stepped closer to Flash, his pale hand emerging before running a black, sharpened nail just above Wally's jaw line, "–you were special." He laughed as Wally shivered and recoiled from the almost contact, walking back to his soldiers he looked over his shoulder at Flash, "I am intrigued. You will fight for me in my arena. You have no choice."

Wally slammed his mouth shut and forced a grin, trying to ignore his panic over what Röne had just said, and the revulsion from being so close to the creep. "Yeah, right. You can't make us do anything–"

Röne's eyes grew brighter, his entire face lighting in a pattern of red, glowing lines. A shadow grew around him and the squam on either side of him stiffened as though they wanted to flee.

Wally swallowed the fear in his throat. Whatever this guy could do, it affected him. Before he could blink, Röne was in his face again, teeth bared, "You _will_ fight for me. I _will_ have your power." Röne spat, his voice slithered over Wally sending chills down his limbs. He planted his feet firmly and narrowed his eyes. Wally lunged forward to grab Röne, but ended up on the ground looking up at the two soldiers. Glancing back, he saw Röne's image flicker and stabilize before the lord turned around to face Wally again.

"You can't hurt me," Röne chuckled, his demeanor back to the cajoling salesman he'd been moments before. "I am outside of your reach, but soon you will be in mine."

Wally stood quickly as Röne snapped his fingers and the soldiers on either side of Wally disappeared, a series of shouts echoed from the crowd back in the square. Wally glared at the man in front of him.

"You're wrong."

Röne just laughed again and walked through Wally to stand at the end of the alley. "It will come to be, and you will do it willingly."

He smiled and disappeared, leaving Wally alone in the damp alley.

The speedster ran down the small area and looked around, trying to see any clues that what had just happened had been real. Instead, he saw a confused Superman and Green Lantern flying around, searching for something.

Realizing what those shouts must've meant, Wally ran over to them, "They're gone. We need to go."

Superman and Green Lantern stopped, both looking at one another and Wally with confused expressions.

"Flash–"

Wally looked up at Superman, his expression serious, "Not now."

Superman looked surprised, but he nodded and alerted the Watchtower that there were three ready for transport. Green Lantern quickly briefed the police and they all beamed up to the Watchtower, a small crowd gathered around the large monitors. A few faces looked at them as they walked off the transport pad, clearly having watched the battle.

Wally walked straight ahead, not making any jokes or conversation, his sole focus on Batman who was seated at the controls.

Batman stopped typing, he looked up at Flash and the look on the younger man's face made his heart start beating faster.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

Wally frowned and sighed, "We need to have a meeting, the seven of us. We might have a big problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we get a better look into our villain's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own DC Comics or any recognizable characters/places from that world. 
> 
> I do, however, own the plot, original characters, and an unruly imagination.

...

_ Somewhere in space... _

They brought most of them out in stretchers, the one that could still walk was hobbling along side his fallen comrades, blood marring his sun-darkened skin. Leather-clad Squam, men created by Röne, hauled two stretchers out last, these covered in black cloth in deference to the dead they carried.

Creevus bit his cheek, trying his best to maintain his composure. His eyes burned, but he merely nodded at a few of the servants as they walked behind the procession, mopping the red trail they left behind.

This was the third group of warriors to fail the test this month. Creevus caught sight of a slender, figure out of the corner of his eye, his shoulders suddenly tense.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he hissed. He heard a melodic chuckle follow the warning.

“You worry too much, friend.” She spoke softly, but the tone of her voice calmed him. He knew she worked her magic, but he was unafraid. She was one of the only shimmers of hope they had in this place. “Besides, I had to see for myself that they failed.” She spoke brusquely, her voice hard in anger and fear.

Creevuse looked straight ahead, ignoring the woman as she moved behind him, staring at the chanting horde following the defeated warriors, most calling for their execution.

“When did it all descend to madness?” She asked, pain in her voice. A pain the small creature couldn’t ignore.

His eyes softened a bit as he glanced up at the young woman beside him, her young face aged beyond her years with a knowledge she should never have to possess. It broke his heart.

“Mil-” Her eyes darted fiercely to his own, cutting off his instinctive deference to her status. He cleared his throat. “You know it has not always been this way.” He looked back at the disappearing group, “Many of these rabble rousers are not from our home, merely interlopers. Röne has made our home a desolate place, but someday…” He paused, her eyes growing hard with determination, a sense of pride overwhelming him. “Someday, we will take it back.”

She nodded, eyes darting to his with a sense of reassurance he could feel in his bones. His loyalty to her was deep within him and his people. 

“Now,” He spoke softly, but direct, “you should go. Before  _ he _ sees you.”

She looked hesitant, but she nodded and slid into the shadows, her worried eyes the last thing Creevus saw before looking back down the hall. He took a breath and directed the staff to hurry with their chores.

Leaving the monstrous arena, Creevus wandered up the pathway to the main castle, the once beautiful structure now a testament to the pollution that Röne and his followers had brought with them. It had been a long road, a hard one, but the newest target Röne had in his sight sparked something in Creevus he hadn’t dared think of in a long while. He felt hope. Creevus couldn’t put a finger on it, but the others had felt the same way. Creevus had seen the footage of the Earth’s heroes and he’d immediately found a way to show it to the small group of rebels in the city. They’d all been surprised by the caliber of warriors Röne had set his sights on this time.

But the fast one, the Flash–this hero had been singled out by Röne. Creevus knew Röne liked to single out a particular player in his conquests, ones he felt might be especially fun to play with. But this one had shown something Creevus hadn’t yet seen. It wasn’t the usual cockiness he saw in the warriors Röne brought to bear, it was an awareness that caught both Creevus and Röne off guard.

It made Creevus look forward to the day they came face to face with Röne.

He smirked, head down as he passed many others in the hallways of the castle. He was merely a servant so they paid him no mind. 

Circling the last staircase he shuffled into the cavernous room that housed the technology Röne used to spy on other planets and other warriors. He brought up the latest footage, the images showing Flash and Master Röne himself in a city on Earth. He played the moment where Flash leapt at Röne over and over again until his chest swelled with glee. The fierce determination on the hero’s face and the look of surprise, then anger on Röne’s making him want to applaud. 

Yes, he thought, the Flash might end up being their salvation, even if he wasn’t aware of it yet.  

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update, but I've got more coming very soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And thanks for the kudos y'all!
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a long chapter. *whew*
> 
> I do not own DC Comics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

_ Meanwhile back on the Watchtower… _

Flash marched down the hall, the other six founders of the Justice League following quickly behind him. Heroes on board the Watchtower moved out of the way of the seven heroes as they made their way down the halls, whispers growing the closer they got to the private conference room they used.

Wally remained stoic the entire time, his thoughts running at the speed of light over and over again, running through everything Röne had said. The idea that he could be watching Earth made Wally feel uneasy.

That Röne could be watching him made him want to hurl.

He tapped on the keyboard, typing in the 5 digit code he knew would get him in. Bruce quirked an eyebrow at his choice in numbers, but said nothing. They walked into the room and Wally immediately sat in the chair with his emblem on it.

The others followed his example and sat in their respective chairs, each sending wary glances at their usually jovial speedster and confused looks at one another.

“Okay, Flash,” Superman spoke from his chair, Flash hadn’t looked at them or spoken more than a few sentences since he’d announced they needed to have a meeting. He was staring at the table, hands knit together on his stomach. Superman shot Batman a concerned look before glancing back at Flash, “What’s going on?”

Wally didn’t answer for a moment, contemplating what he was going to tell them. In the end, he sighed and looked at Batman sitting to his left. “Can you bring up street camera footage from outside Wilson’s Bakery in Metropolis?” Batman remained stone faced as he turned and pushed a small inset button in front of his spot at the table. A small keyboard flipped up onto the table top and he typed in a few commands, a soft whirring sounded in the room as a circular opening formed in the middle of the conference table. A projection of a 40 inch screen flickered to life in the air in the middle of the seven heroes. They’d seen all of this before, but it never ceased to amaze Superman, or any of them, just how decked out the Watchtower was.

Batman typed in a few commands and an image of a street came up onto the screen.

“Bring up the camera in the back by the alley.” Flash said, Batman making a few keystrokes to bring up the new footage. A dingy alley appeared on the screen.

“Okay,” Flash said, the other staring at the screen for some sign as to what Wally was talking about, “Take it back to an hour ago, during the fight in Metropolis.”

Bruce rewound the tape, how Wally wasn’t quite sure, but he stopped where Wally had told him. 

Superman and Green Lantern stared at the screen until suddenly Wally was in the alley and he wasn’t alone. Their head whipped towards Flash, eyes wide with their surprise.

“Who is that, Wally?” John asked, his voice hard. 

Superman frowned, “We never saw anyone like that in the city center.”

Wally sighed, “That is Lord Röne, Master of a new Warworld.”

The group sifted in their seats, they were familiar with Warworld and it hadn’t been a pleasant experience.

“How is that even possible?” Shayera demanded, hands clenched on the table. “We shut down Warworld the last time we went there to get Superman and J’onn. And this isn’t Draaga.”

Wally shrugged, face grim. “I don’t know, Shay. All I know is that this guy is the reason those aliens popped up in Metropolis. They were a test.”

“A test for what?”

Wally looked over at Bruce, the older hero had spoken quietly, but he knew he was just as pissed as everyone else.

“He wants me, and us, to be warriors in his arena.”

The table erupted in response, both Wally and Bruce remained silent as they stared at one another for a moment too long, then decided to take command of the table.

Wonder Woman ended up doing it for them, slamming her hand on the table making the projected screen flicker a moment.

“What are we going to do about it?” Wonder Woman shouted, standing from her chair she placed her hands on her hips and glared up at the screen.

Batman stared at her for a moment, making the heroine glare back before turning to Flash. “What happened down in Metropolis, Flash?” She asked, her voice softer as she sat back down.

“Yeah, kid.” John said, “We saw you run off and then you came back all serious. What happened when you ran off?”

“Well,” Wally started, leaning forward on the table, “you could probably see most of it on the tape, but basically I thought I saw another squam–”

“Squam?” J’onn asked.

Wally paused, the first smile he’d had in over an hour gracing his lips, “Oh yeah, sorry–” He said sheepishly, “The lizard things we fought in Metropolis are called squam, they’re like this guy’s personal guards.”

“Okay, go on.” Bruce spoke softly, his tone told everyone to leave questions until the end.

“I ran into the alley, thinking one of them managed to slip by us, but when I got into the alley no one was there. But then he just showed up, out of nowhere and started telling me all these things…” Wally paused for a moment, he glanced up at the screen and after a second cleared his throat, “He’s been watching us...since I broke through the Speed Force taking out Luthor and Brainiac.”

The tension in the room grew, each of them feeling a sense of concern and violation at the news. Wally looked down at the table, cheeks flushed.

“He said he’d seen us before that, he knew of Supes and J’onn from the time before, but he watched us very closely after my display of power...at least that’s what he said.” Wally looked back up at the screen, Bruce glanced at him with hidden concern. He knew Wally was beating himself up for getting this guy’s attention on them. He decided to talk with him about it later.

“What else did he say, Wally?” Superman asked. His face showing his concern with the rest of the team. They didn’t like the reminder of the time Flash almost faded from the world.

“He said we’d fight for him and we’d do it willingly.” Wally spoke softly, his voice harsh. He smirked, a self-deprecating chuckle escaped his lips. “He was a real piece of work, that one.”

J’onn turned to look at Batman who was staring at Wally with an intense look, the Martian paused for a moment before speaking. “Perhaps we should watch the confrontation.”

Bruce looked back at J’onn, knowing his friend had seen the look on his face. But he knew J’onn wouldn’t push the matter so he ignored it and played the footage.

There wasn’t any audio, but the seven heroes could get the jist of what was occurring. They watched as Wally bantered with and pissed off the mercurial warlord, nothing really out of the ordinary.

Until he reached for Wally, a predatory look in his eyes that made their blood boil. 

Bruce was livid. He saw red as he watched the pale finger almost graze Wally’s jaw, the speedster’s revulsary reaction calming him a bit. Only getting pissed again, for a different reason, when Wally launched himself at the alien only to land on his ass at the feet of the guards.

They watched the end of the footage, Wally zipping out of frame and let out grumbles and groans.

“He seemed…” Wonder Woman cleared her throat, “...forward.”

“He was a creep.” Shayera spat, glaring up at the screen then at Flash. “You should’ve told Superman and John immediately!”

Wally crossed his arms, jaw tight, “Why? Because I need them to defend me?”

Shayera scoffed, “You know that’s not what I meant. I just think that guy is clearly fixated on you, did you see his face?”

Wally rolled his eyes, “Yes, Shayera, I saw his face. If you recall, I was the one he spoke to personally.”

The Thanagarian sat back in her chair, her stance mimicking Wally’s as they were going at it like siblings. “Exactly! He singled you out, Wally. You should’ve told someone!”

“I did!” Wally shouted, gesturing to all of them sitting at the table, “We’re all here having a nice little discussion about it. Now–” He said throwing up a hand as Shayera opened her mouth to respond, “–you can gripe at me some more later. Right now we need to figure out what to do about this guy. He doesn’t really seem like the kind of guy that will like being ignored.”

Shayera huffed, grumbling under her breath, but nodded her agreement. 

Green Lantern glanced over at Shayera, but ignored the flustered Thanagarian for the time being. “We should to do some recon. J’onn and I have been to Warworld before, we remember where it is so it’d be easiest to send us there. We’ll keep it small in case there’s some interference and we can sneak in and out without much detection.”

Batman nodded, his fingers typing away on the keyboard until a picture of the Javelin popped up on the screen. “It’ll be faster to take the Javelin, the hyper speed on this model is the fastest we have, so I’ll make sure no one takes it out on any missions. Leave tomorrow, rest before you go.” A few eyebrows rose at the statement, Wally smirking a bit as Bruce pointedly ignored the reaction. “In the meantime, we’ll continue research here. Quietly. No need to create panic. Clark and Diana, go to Metropolis to check for any clues or signs of the aliens in the city center. Shayera, you’ll need to be on Monitor duty since we’ve decided a founding member should be on deck at least twice a day. You can monitor for any new activity concerning the squam and this new warlord.”

Wally frowned, “What about me?”

Batman stared at him, face set in a hard look, “You’ll go with me to Gotham.” Wally opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce glared at him. “Röne has taken a personal interest in you. You had personal contact with him and he may have said or done something you noticed at the time but don’t remember. We may be able to find out more information about him that way.”

Wally let out an irritated sigh, but nodded his agreement, ignoring the small flutter he felt in his stomach.

Batman noticed the slight flush in Wally’s cheeks and looked around the room, everyone murmuring in agreement. “We’ll meet back here in the evening after Diana and Clark have a chance to check out Metropolis, Lantern and J’onn will be gone by then, but maintain contact whenever possible. Understood?”

They all nodded as they stood from their chairs and exited the room. Shayera went over to Wally and gave him a strong hug, her murmurs of concern and sisterly affection making the speedster flush and chuckle. She followed Green Lantern out of the room, the marine sending a nod of reassurance to the speedster before leaving with her.

Bruce and Wally were the last ones in the conference room.

“So.” Wally let out an anxious laugh, “Alone again.”

Bruce walked over to the younger hero and looked out the large window at Earth, rotating below. “Does that make you uncomfortable?”

Wally looked out window next to Bruce, moving closer to the brooding hero he brushed his fingers along Bruce’s. “Yes.” Bruce glanced at him and Wally smiled, “But not in the way you might think.”

Bruce’s mouth quirked at the ends, a semblance of a smirk there at Wally’s flirting. His smirk fell when he saw Wally staring out the window again, his face set in a grim line. He knew he was still thinking about Röne, but there was nothing they could do but be proactive and find out all they could in the meantime. It was frustrating to Bruce who liked to have everything set, to know the opponent before they made the move, but it didn’t always happen that way.

Sometimes you have react the best you can. He’d learned that the hard way many times.

Bruce glanced back at the speedster, his fingers brushing lightly against Wally’s, making the redhead look over at him.

“We’ll head down to Gotham. Alfred is expecting us.” Bruce said softly.

Wally’s face lit up, “Alfred’s cooking?”

Bruce nodded.

Wally laughed, the spark back in his eyes, “Alright, say no more! I’m starving!” Wally zipped to the door, laughing as he went, Bruce rolled his eyes and followed at a more leisurely pace, following Wally’s trail of chuckles and bewildered looks he left behind in the halls.

He made it to the teleportation pads to find Wally tapping his foot in mock impatience, looking at an invisible watch on his wrist. Bruce glared, silencing the soft chuckles in the room and stepped on the teleportation pad. Wally just laughed and stood next to him, the both of them vanishing in a blue flash down into the Batcave.

They arrived about a mile outside of Gotham, a few miles from the Manor. Wally glanced around realizing they weren’t in the cave and gave Bruce a look.

Bruce shrugged, “I don’t put the coordinates of the cave in any computer.”

“But the Watchtower  _ is _ your computer. You could just delete them or something.”

Bruce shook his head, “Too risky.”

Wally rolled his eyes, “Jeez, whatever you say Mr. Paranoid.”

Bruce gave him a look, Wally pointedly ignored it. He held out his hand to Bruce, “Okay then, hop on.”

Bruce looked almost startled, “What.”

Wally groaned, waving his hand, “Come on. I’ll give you a ride.”

“No.”

Wally laughed, “C’mon Bats! I don’t want you to call Alfred and it’s faster this way anyway.”

“I wasn’t going to call Alfred.”

Wally scoffed, “Oh really? Then what were you going to do?”

“I have a ride stashed close by.” Bruce said deadpan.

“Of course you do.” Wally sighed, “C’mon, Bruce. This will be faster than the minibike.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, mouth set in a line.

Wally huffed, then suddenly his eyes lit up. Bruce opened his mouth to threaten the speedster, but before he could, his mouth was occupied with something else.

Wally swooped in and grabbed both sides of Bruce’s face, bringing the Dark Knight’s hardened lips to his own. Bruce was so caught off guard, for once, he did nothing but react. He kissed Wally back, the tension he’d felt a moment ago melting away at the sweet taste of Wally. 

They stayed like that for Bruce didn’t know how long until Wally stepped back, his face flush with excitement and chest rising and falling quickly with his breathing. Bruce found he was out of breath, but he was able to school his breathing enough to bring it back to tempo. 

Before he could even think to ask what Wally was doing, the speedster quickly turned around and somehow managed to get Bruce’s legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders.

Like a fucking piggyback ride.

Wally laughed as Bruce realized what was happening and started to retaliate, but Wally just held tight and looked back. “You better hang on!” He yelled, “Or this is going to hurt!”

“Wal–!”

Off they went. Bruce’s voice lost in the wind as Wally took off at speed towards the Manor, Bruce ducked his head closer to Wally’s back and stared around, everything went by so quickly he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick, so he closed his eyes.

He felt Wally’s heartbeat and could hear his own in the roar in his ears. He felt like he was flying, until he wasn’t.

It was all over in a moment. Wally barreled straight through the back entrance to the cave, his knowledge of it a bit disconcerting, but Bruce was sure he had Dick to blame for that. Wally slid to a stop on the hard stone floor and gently set Bruce on the ground. Bruce stumbled a bit, eyes wide as he gradually found his bearings.

“Oh man!” Wally laughed hard, leaning one hand on his knee for support as he stared up at Bruce who was still trying to recover. “You should have seen your face!”

Bruce growled and walked further into the dark cave, his irritation halfhearted. In truth he enjoyed the experience much more than he would ever admit.

Wally smiled as he watched Bruce walk away, his heart still pounding in his chest, not from the run but from having Bruce so close. He gripped his cowl and slid it back, ruffling a hand through his red hair. Bruce had taken off the cape and cowl and was hanging it on the hook by the massive computer. Wally zipped over next to Bruce and leaned on the console. He smiled at Bruce, putting a spark in his eyes as he gave the kevlar-clad hero a once over. He looked back up at Bruce to see the older man smirking back, “Admit it,” Wally said. “You liked it.”

“Never.” Bruce grunted, but slid his hands onto Wally’s trim waist, pulling the speedster close so he could lean in. Wally tilted his head and leaned closer, their mouths colliding in reckless abandon as they devoured one another, both playing with their tongues and gnashing teeth. They’d both been tense during the day, both worrying about the other in one way or another, but they knew they had a job to do and this, this kiss helped calm them.

Wally pulled back, his mouth red and swollen, Bruce nipping at his bottom lip before he placed a quick peck on the older man’s lips and dropped his forehead onto Bruce’s chest. Bruce took deep breaths, letting out a deep breath as he held Wally tighter, not quite believing they were here.

That it could feel this right.

“I can’t believe it either.” Wally mumbled, turning his head into the crook of Bruce’s neck. Placing a quick kiss on the older man’s jaw before taking a step back and leaning back on the computer behind him.

Bruce smiled and sat down in his chair, arms on the arm rests for a moment before he was suddenly holding Wally in his lap. Wally straddled Bruce in the chair and placed fleeting kisses on the man’s exposed neck and jaw.

“So,” He drawled, feeling Bruce’s heart beat faster beneath his lips, “Now that you have me here, what shall we research?”

Bruce growled, hands clamping onto Wally’s thighs as he grabbed Wally’s lips with his own, his growl only turning Wally on more, “We’ll do our research in good time, but you need to eat.”

Wally frowned, “I am eating.” He nipped at Bruce’s neck to prove his point.

Bruce groaned as Wally ground his ass into Bruce’s lap, “Not what I meant, Wallace.”

“But–” As if the world was against him, Wally’s stomach let out a loud grumble, Bruce giving him a pointed look before the speedster groaned and hopped off the Bat’s lap.

“You’re no fun.” He pouted, but it turned into a smile quickly. Bruce just laughed and walked around the corner to change into sweats he kept down in the cave. He tossed a black pair of sweats and a heather-grey t-shirt at Wally. The t-shirt read ‘Property of Wayne Enterprises’. Wally raised a brow but changed into the clothes.

Once they were changed they wandered up into the kitchen, Alfred stirring something at the stove. The English butler turned as they entered, a small smile on his face as he greeted them.

“Master Bruce. So good of you to make time in your busy schedule for food.” He said, voice thick with sarcasm. He looked over at Wally smile growing bigger, “Master Wallace, how are you this evening?”

Wally frowned at the use of his full name, but sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen island. “I’m fine Alfred, but you really don’t have to call me that. Wally is fine.”

Alfred quirked a brow, “Whatever you say, Master Wally.”

Wally sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get. Alfred placed a plate and silverware in front of Bruce and two plates and a fork in front of Wally. He heaped Bruce’s plate with various foods and then proceeded to pile food onto both plates in front of Wally. Wally blushed and thanked the man profusely, Bruce tried not to smirk outright at Wally’s clear discomfort.

“Eat up, boys. I’m not sure when Master Dick and Master Jason will be here, but you might as well get your fill before they come in to clean out the place.”

Wally stopped mid shovel, gulping down his bite as he perked at the mention of Dick and Jason. “Dick and Jason are coming over here tonight?”

Alfred nodded, “Yes, they seem to be under the impression I would come and find them, wherever they may be, and drag them by their ears back to this Manor should they skip another meal.”

Wally laughed, he could see the butler doing just that. He resumed eating, but suddenly stopped again.

Dick and Jason.

Would be  _ here _ . 

Tonight.

He glanced over at Bruce, seeing the same thought cross his face. Bruce glanced at him, eyes searching his. Wally thought for a moment, but smirked and nodded. Bruce’s eyebrows rose a touch before he looked back down at his plate. A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he  resumed eating, his pace a little faster than before.

Wally hurried as well, stopping for the occasional conversation with Bruce and Alfred, overall the meal was casual and relaxed. It had been a long time since Wally had eaten at the Manor and he’d only eaten once with Bruce in the room. But this time, it seemed more like...home.

Finishing his plate, he yawned as he stretched, the events of the day seeming to catch up with him. He let out a sigh, glancing over at Bruce who was picking up the plates and putting them in the sink, flinching when Alfred cleared his throat.

“If you please.” Alfred drawled, “Get out of my kitchen.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Aren’t you always trying to get me in here?”

Alfred nodded, “Yes. When you need to eat. Now you’ve been fed and I’m sure you have had a long day. Both of you.” He looked pointedly at Wally who had just let out a second yawn. A sheepish grin grew as he scratched the back of his head and zipped out of the stool to stand by the doorway. Alfred turned back to his ward, a stern look on his face, “Now, off to bed. Both of you.Oh and Master Bruce?”

Alfred turned back to the steaming pot on the stove, Bruce walking closer to the door but still looking at the back of his longtime butler.

“Do show Master Wally to his room for the night.” He casually stirred the pot, adding a bit more salt, “I’m sure you’ll know what room is best.”

Wally and Bruce stared wide-eyed at the butler, who for all intents and purposes remained determined to ignore them by continuing with his cooking.

They looked at one another, Wally shrugged before gesturing for Bruce to lead the way. Bruce glanced back at Alfred, brow furrowed for a moment before deciding to leave it alone. For now.

They walked out into the main hall, stepping up the grand staircase to the second floor.

“Wally?”

They turned towards the open front door. Dick and Jason stood in the entryway, a combination of surprise and glee on Dick’s face, while Jason stared at him with his casual smirk.

Wally grinned, darting from the stairs to wrap Dick in a quick hug and then Jason, the latter groaning in discouragement, but patting the redhead on the shoulder anyway.

“Hey guys! Alfred said you’d be coming by tonight.” Wally exclaimed, Dick and Jason nodding with a look of genuine discomfort.

“Yeah well…” Jason said gruffly, “We didn’t really have a choice.” The younger Bat glanced up at Bruce who was leaning casually on the banister of the stairs, arms crossed with a stoic look on his face. Wally frowned as both Dick and Jason nodded solemnly at their adoptive father, almost like soldiers to their captain rather than sons to their father. 

“Bruce.” Dick said softly, small smile on his face as shook the older man’s hand. Bruce nodded, a softer look in his eyes than a moment before. Jason grunted in acknowledgment, everyone in the room knowing that was as good as it was going to get.

Wally rolled his eyes, watching the strange interaction unfold. He smiled to himself, he really couldn’t understand these three and their stubbornness.

“So Wally,” Dick said from next to Bruce, “What are you doing here?”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that cruel? 
> 
> I don't think so ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you guys still want more :) It gets really juicy in the next couple chapters!! *wink wink* *nudge nudge*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to warn you all now, this is the sex chapter. (Though I will say lemon/smut is not my specialty) There is male on male sexy-times in the following chapter.
> 
> S. E. X.
> 
> Okay. Proceed.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

“So Wally,” Dick said from next to Bruce, “What are you doing here?”

Wally’s eyes landed on Bruce’s face, the older man not revealing an ounce of what he was thinking or feeling in reaction to the question. Wally looked back at Dick, the expectant look on his best friend’s face making it difficult to come up with a sufficient answer.

_ What was he doing here? _ He thought. 

They’d never really discussed it, Bruce had been relatively vague, per usual, and Wally hadn’t pushed. Per usual. Making out and sly looks aside, Wally wasn’t really sure what to expect.

“Uh…” Wally floundered, eyes darting back to Bruce’s for help, but he found no lifeboat in those blue eyes. So he told the truth.

“There’s a creepy alien warlord watching me.”

It wasn’t a lie. His face flushed, he smacked his forehead in frustration.

He was in for it now.

Dick and Jason immediately turned serious, looking to Bruce for more answers, but Wally cut them off.

“It’s no big deal,” He said waving his arms enthusiastically. He was quickly headed into territory that might put him under lockdown by three over-protective Bats, “Really guys, we’re handling it–”

“Who’s we?” Jason frowned, crossing his arms as he marched up to Wally, “Is this guy threatening you?”

Wally scrambled to answer the man before he got too irritated, “No.”

Bruce shot him a glare, Wally shrank back from the look and shrugged, “Well he isn’t, not really…”

“What does that mean?” Dick asked, voice hard as he moved to stand next to Jason, both doing their best impression of Bruce in Batman-Intimidation mode.

Wally glanced back at Bruce who was still glaring at him from the stairs. Wally rolled his eyes and gestured at his two angry friends, “A little help please.”

“He’s here because a warlord by the name of Röne is claiming to be in charge of a new Warworld and he’s been watching Wally.” Bruce stated the facts calmly, Dick and Jason both turning around to listen. They were clearly in hero mode and Wally knew that once they were that way, it was almost impossible to get them to pay attention to anything else until they got their answers.

He knew someone else like that.

With a resigned sigh he plopped down on the stairs, “He’s been watching the League, too.” He mumbled.

Bruce shot him a look, Wally grumbling on the stairs. Bruce turned back to his proteges, “He’s been watching the League, but he’s singled out Flash, more specifically he singled him out this afternoon in Metropolis after Green Lantern, Superman, and Flash handled some goons Röne had sent down to test our fighting strength.” A shadow crossed Bruce’s face as he continued, “He got Wally alone and tried to get him to fight in his new arena in what he claims is a new Warworld. Wally is here to help me with research on this new proprietor of Warworld.”

Dick blanched, “You actually brought Wally here to help you with  _ research _ ?”

Jason let out a snort, “Good luck. He’s got the attention span of a gnat.”

“Hey!” Wally shouted from the stair. He got up and moved quickly up the few stairs to stand next to Bruce, “I can be helpful when I put my mind to it.”

Dick chuckled, but it quickly faded when he realized the implications of what Bruce had said. “He singled you out.”

Wally sighed, leaning against the bannister. “Yes. He singled me out.”

“Well shit.” Jason huffed, pushing off from the wall he’d been leaning on. “We’ll be helping you.” He said, tone leaving no room for argument as he stared at Bruce. Bruce nodded, ignoring the groan coming from Wally.

Dick nodded and started for the kitchen. “We’ll meet in the cave.” He looked at Bruce and Wally a moment. He frowned, “You guys look beat.”

Wally wiped the exhaustion from his eyes and nodded. “We had some food, but I know for a fact Bruce hasn’t slept in a while and I’m willing to admit I need a nap.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the mention of his lack of sleep, but reluctantly agreed with the speedster. They both needed rest.

As much as Bruce would love to use the time for other activities. 

Dick nodded, he looked at Jason, both speaking in their own silent language. “We’ll go eat and let you guys rest for a few hours.” He checked his watch, “We’ll meet in the cave at 03:00 hours?”

Bruce nodded, already climbing the stairs. 

“Let’s go, Jay.” Dick said as he started down the hall, “My ear still hurts from the last time we skipped dinner.”

Jason grimaced, following after his adoptive brother leaving Wally alone in the foyer. Wally looked at the clock, seeing that it was close to ten. That gave them five hours to sleep. Wally sighed, he watched Bruce climb the stairs until he reached the top, waiting for him.

“Five hours, huh?” 

Bruce’s lips twitched, he nodded. Wally stared at the marble floor for a moment, thoughts thousands of miles away. 

Bruce saw the change in Wally, it was rare to see him so melancholy, so reserved. Bruce knew that Wally took this life seriously and always devoted 100% to whatever he did. But seeing him like this, a defeated version of what Bruce usually saw, made the dark knight want to tear the world apart to make sure whatever had made Wally feel like this would never do so again.

“Come with me.” Bruce said softly, Wally’s head shot up as he came out of his own world, “I’ll show you your room.”

Wally took a moment and nodded, bringing his thoughts back into the present. He smiled and followed Bruce down the long hall. Door after door they kept moving, Wally waited for Bruce to stop but they didn’t. 

They kept walking until they came to a set of double doors. Bruce opened them, Wally raising a brow when Bruce gestured for him to go inside first.

Bruce stared at him and Wally went in, greeted by darkness. Bruce shut the door behind them and a few moments later a light shined from a dark wood side table. Next to it a massive four poster bed stood majestically, covered in an ebony comforter and clean white sheets with pale grey fabric hanging in billowing waves from a gorgeous canopy. A faux fur blanket was artfully draped at the foot, the fuzzy blanket looking like one of the most comfortable and inviting blankets Wally had ever seen. A second side table housed a second lamp that Bruce moved to turn on and a few things decorated the surface. Huge pillows littered the massive headboard, some of the details on the wood showing above the pillows. Wally looked around at the warm grey on the walls, the intriguing pieces of contemporary art, the masculine, yet refined furnishings, and the general sense of being lived in. It was clear this wasn’t a guest room.

His eyes landed on a few personal photos of Bruce and his three younger proteges, a candid shot of Alfred, and a picture of a man and woman hugging a little, dark haired boy close. Wally’s mouth fell open a bit. He whirled and stared at Bruce.

Bruce waited, his face revealing nothing.

Wally swallowed the fluttering in his chest and took a few steps towards Bruce, stopping at the foot of the bed. He leaned against the large bed post to convey a casual attitude as much as possible. A floor to ceiling bookshelf to his right caught his eye, he looked at it a moment before turning back to Bruce who was still staring at him.

“If I pull on one of those books, will a secret door open?”

Bruce bit back a laugh, the tension between them driving him crazy. He shook his head slowly, moving closer to Wally.

Wally remained against the bed, arms crossed as Bruce approached him. His stomach flipped the closer Bruce got.

“It’s behind the mirror.” Bruce said slowly, now bare inches from the redhead.

Wally licked his lips, eyes hooded and mouth dry. He stared at Bruce’s mouth as he nodded, not caring enough about secret doors to look where Bruce was talking about. He closed his mouth, but kept his eyes fixed on those lips. He knew once he looked up into those blue eyes, he was a goner.

“You have a secret door in your mirror?” Wally whispered.

Bruce took another step closer, his body brushing Wally, his hands remained at his sides. 

Wally finally looked up, his breath catching at the heat in the icy blue eyes. Bruce smirked, hands slowly running from Wally’s mid thigh, brushing the lightest trail up to Wally’s hips where he latched on and pulled the speedster to him. Wally stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him.

Bruce chuckled, running his nose along Wally’s jaw as the redhead gripped Bruce’s muscled arms for support. He gasped when Bruce nipped his ear. 

Bruce chuckled. “Do you really care, Wally?”

Wally shook his head, rolling it back to give Bruce’s wandering mouth more access to his throat. Bruce growled in response and held the redhead’s trim waist tighter and brought his hips closer to his own. They both could feel the growing arousal of the other, all thoughts of secret doors out the window. Bruce grazed Wally’s throat with his lips, darting his tongue out when he came across the hollow he’d stared at countless time before.

Wally groaned, quickly turning into a puddle in this man’s arms.

Bruce hummed, realizing he had Wally right where he wanted him. Right where he’d wanted him for an excruciatingly long time. “Don’t you want to know if this is your room for the night?” He growled.

Wally whimpered when one of Bruce’s hands found it’s way to his ass, gripping one of his well-defined cheeks in an iron grip. He let his forehead drop to Bruce’s shoulder, “Is it?” He said in a hoarse whisper.

Bruce gripped his hand on the speedster’s ass and rubbed a small circle pattern to alleviate the pressure. He leaned in close to Wally’s ear, “It’s my room.”

Wally pulled his head up from Bruce’s shoulder, eyes finding Bruce’s. He saw the fire burning there.

Bruce felt a tightness in his chest from staring at the green eyes of the man in his arms. He realized he felt...possessive. Something he’d never felt in this way before. The bare thought of having Wally in his home, his room made him feel.

The thought of this man in his bed made him ravenous.

“Your room?”

Wally’s whisper brought Bruce back to the moment. Bruce nodded and moved a second hand to Wally’s ass. Wally moaned and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck. He smirked, “So where are you going to sleep?”

Bruce smiled, growled and leaned his head to kiss Wally, but stopped when their lips were touching. “I’d like to stay here. With you.” Bruce spoke softly, but the intent was there in his voice.

Wally knew it was a question as much as it was a statement. “We won’t get much sleep.” Wally murmured against Bruce’s mouth. Holding back from devouring the man was taking a lot of willpower.

“I don’t need much,” Bruce whispered, eyes searching Wally’s face for any hint of uncertainty.

Wally smiled, eyes heavy as he leaned close and whispered, “Neither do I.”   

That was all it took to snap Bruce’s veil-thin control. He crushed his mouth to Wally’s. Wally moaned and ground his hips into Bruce’s. Bruce gripped Wally’s ass tight and pulled him up from the floor. Wally held tight and wrapped his sculpted legs around Bruce’s waist. Bruce moved to the plush bed and dropped Wally onto the covers, not bothering to pull them back. 

Bruce followed Wally with his mouth, tasting everything Wally had to give him. Every touch, every kiss was filled with the passion they’d both been holding.

“Wally,” Bruce murmured between kisses, making a trail with his mouth down to Wally’s chest, “Are you sure?”

Wally looked at Bruce, fire in his eyes. Wally’s hands snaked from their grip on Bruce’s shoulders to his raven hair. Bruce’s blue eyes darkened in response. 

“Don’t you dare stop.” He whispered.

Bruce’s eyes narrowed, a smile growing on his face as he moved from Wally’s chest, hovering over Wally, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Their lips found each other again, hands drifting to and tearing their clothes off so they could get to the flesh underneath. Wally gasped at the intimacy of Bruce’s bare chest touching his own, their bare legs intertwined as they continued passionately. It happened so suddenly, part of him though maybe he’d vibrated through his clothes, but he decided Bruce was just that good. He sighed into the kisses.

Bruce continued his assault on Wally’s mouth, hands moving roughly from Wally’s hair to his flushed chest and further, finally finding the prize he was looking for. Wally arched off the bed as Bruce took his hard length in his callused hands. The speedster whimpered against Bruce’s smiling mouth as Bruce worked the clear precum leaking from his cock around the engorged head. Wally couldn’t breathe, the pleasure Bruce was giving him so intense.

“Bruce!” It came out like a prayer, Bruce breathing hard as he trailed his tongue and teeth in a hot trail until his mouth came to the solid, throbbing length in his hand. Wally was beyond speech, he moaned and clawed at the covers underneath his squirming body. Bruce smiled at him from above his cock.

“Bruce.” Wally found his voice, a bare whisper. His eyes sparkled with desire and something else in the lamplight, “Please.”

Bruce was awestruck at the sight. He’d never thought of men as beautiful, but this man, laying erect and filled with desire for him made him think Wally was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He hadn’t experienced a lover quite this enthusiastic, but he also hadn’t felt this way. Wally’s responses were pure and unfiltered, Bruce knew exactly what he liked and just how much he wanted Bruce because he told him with every move he made and every sound. It was humbling.

It was also really fucking hot.

Bruce snarled and kept his eyes locked with Wally’s as his tongue ran along Wally’s cock until the speedster closed those green eyes, writhing in ecstasy. Bruce tasted and sucked until the man beneath him was buzzing from the need to come.

Bruce could have stayed like this, driving Wally to the edge and back for hours. Wally gasped, hands combing through Bruce’s black hair until he was sure he would explode in Bruce’s mouth. Bruce leaned back licking his lips, a smile on his face telling Wally he knew what he was doing. 

Wally moved fast, pinning Bruce under him on the bed. He gripped both strong hands in his, interlocking their fingers. He trapped them above Bruce’s head, the dark knight glaring up at the man straddling him.

Bruce had looked surprised for a moment, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like seeing Wally above him. Wally clenched his legs above Bruce and slid his glistening cock along Bruce’s. Bruce shuddered at the friction, Wally moaned and lifted his hands silently telling Bruce to leave his where they were. Wally watched the fire in Bruce’s eyes grow, a fierce possessive look moving like a shadow across the man’s face. He’d never seen anything like it.

It turned him on.

With a chuckle he moved down to Bruce’s hard shaft, taking it in his hands. He hummed and went to work. Licking and playing, testing Bruce’s limits. Bruce growled and groaned at Wally’s touc.

Until suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

Wally was vibrating his fingers. 

The pleasure bordered pain, nothing like Bruce had felt before. He gasped for air, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling while Wally moved his vibrating fingers and tongue along Bruce’s engorged cock. He brought Bruce to the edge, only to back off when Bruce was sure he’d topple over.

Breathing hard he looked down at a smug Wally and snarled. 

He’d had enough of the torment. Bruce shot up and flipped Wally to the middle of the massive bed, face filled with lust a desire. His nostrils flared with a dominant sexual need to take everything he needed and wanted from the prostrate man beneath him. 

Wally loved it, this aggressive passion in his gut was burning at the sight of Bruce in the same position. Wally had time to catch his breath as Bruce vanished for a moment, but then Bruce was there again, a serious expression on his face.

Before he could think what would have Bruce looking so solemn at a time like this, he had his answer. The distinct pop of a cap opening hit Wally’s ears just before a slick hand moved up and down, wetting his dick. 

Bruce watched Wally shudder at the feel of his hand, the expression on his face making him growl. The redhead gasped and writhed in pleasure as Bruce’s free hand gripped Wally by the hair.

“Wally,” Bruce growled in the younger man’s ear, poised and powerful above the sex addled speedster, “–I need to know what you want.”

Bruce was kneeling above Wally, hand still working Wally’s cock, other hand in Wally’s hair. It was too much, Wally had no idea what Bruce was asking.

“You.” Wally said hoarsely, he gripped the sheets harder when Bruce stilled his hand on his cock. Wally licked his fingers and gripped Bruce’s erection, the dark man groaning. Wally stared up into those blue eyes, “I want all of you.”

Bruce hesitated, Wally waiting until a thought hit him. He knew what Bruce wanted.

He knew what he wanted. 

He moved further onto the bed, Bruce releasing his grip in his hair and on his cock. Wally flipped onto his stomach and got on his knees. He locked eyes with Bruce and stuck his ass in the air, just a breath away from Bruce’s wide eyes. Dropping on his shoulders, he reached back and gripped his ass and spread his cheeks wide. 

Bruce’s eyes darkened, Wally smiled as the fire flared when he moved his finger to his hole, teasing himself.

“I want you inside me, Bruce.”

Bruce lunged for him, grabbing the bottle of lube he’d had earlier and coating his fingers. He ran his wet fingers between Wally’s cheeks, cock twitching at the sounds Wally made beneath him. He slowly inserted one finger past the muscled ring, listening to every sound Wally made so he would know if he was moving too fast.

“More.” Wally all but screamed into the bed. Bruce did as he was asked, taking his time to enjoy inserting his whole finger into the redhead’s ass. He kept going in and out until Wally had two fingers in his ass. Then three. Bruce rubbed against the small bud inside Wally, the pleasure building in Wally’s stomach, “I’m going to come, Bruce.” He gasped, huffing with the pressure inside him.

Bruce pulled out his fingers and moved behind Wally, putting the tip of his cock at Wally’s wet entrance and rubbed along the cleft of his ass. He positioned his leaking cock and inserted the head into Wally’s tight opening, the pop of his head moving past the muscle making him shiver.

Wally groaned, almost a shout, into the mattress. Bruce stilled, allowing Wally time to adjust to his cock in his ass. Wally grabbed Bruce’s hands on his hips, “Move, Bruce.”

Bruce moaned and his eyes widened, but he smiled. Not waiting another moment, Bruce did what Wally told him to. He thrust forward, Wally letting out a shout as Bruce reached forward and gripped Wally’s shoulders, lifting the speedster from the bed. They were a tangle of moans and grunts, Bruce wrapping around Wally’s body and pulling the man back to his chest so he could thrust deeper into Wally.

Wally threw his head back against Bruce’s shoulder and shouted in ecstasy. Bruce pounded him from behind, fcking him so good and hard he couldn’t form coherent words. Bruce licked a path to Wally’s shoulder and bit down, letting out a snarl.

Wally shouted with the pain and the pleasure, hurtling over the edge. His vision dimmed and he yelled out Bruce’s name over ad over as he spent himself on the bed. 

Bruce saw the ropes 0f Wally’s come land on the covers and heard his name on Wally’s lips. He grunted and nipped along Wally’s throat, tumbling right after his lover in his climax. His come filled Wally’s ass until it spilled out of the man’s tight hole down his thighs.

Wally collapsed in a heap, Bruce on top of him, the only sound their heavy breathing.

Reluctantly, Wally rolled over, out from under Bruce as Bruce’s softening cock came out of his ass. They laid like that, a tumbled mess until Wally looked over to find Bruce staring at him.

He smiled, covered in lube, sweat, and come. It was surreal.

It was amazing.

“So,” Wally whispered, breath slowly returning. He propped up on an elbow and pulled closer to Bruce, laying his head on the man’s stomach. He sighed, “that happened.”

Bruce chuckled, moving his hand through Wally’s ruffled hair before pulling him up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Wally and pulled him closer, the speedster snuggled against Bruce’s chest. Bruce smiled against his red hair, “It did.”

Wally looked at the clock, it was 11:48, meaning they had about three hours before they had to be down in the cave to face Dick and Jason. He frowned.

Bruce saw the look on Wally’s face when he looked at the clock, deciding his worries could wait until later he kissed Wally’s brow, “We should sleep.”

Wally nodded, brow still furrowed in worry.

Bruce tugged the covers back, tossing the comforter to the ground and covering Wally and himself with the blankets. Wally snuggled into the soft bed, letting out a sigh. 

Bruce closed his eyes and reached for Wally, pulling him close.

Wally stilled as Bruce sighed and relaxed against him. He hadn’t wanted to ask for the intimacy, but he had wanted it all the same. He let his eyes close, smiling at the warmth and comfort that Bruce provided.

Both of them fell asleep to the rhythm of their heartbeats, at peace and thoroughly satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you.
> 
> Sex.
> 
> More chapters coming up!! (**tee hee**...see what I did there ;P )


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE YAH!! I'm sorry it's taken a while, but it's here now and so shall the update storm for this fic :)
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos, it makes my cold heart happy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

“Stop it.” Wally murmured, smacking the hand shaking his shoulder.

It was far too early, he felt like he’d only been sleeping for five minutes. Soon, the hand was back, shoving his shoulder and moving his body.

“Stop doing that,” he mumbled, burrowing his face further into his pillow.

Bruce propped up on his elbow, smirking as he moved his hand from Wally’s shoulder down his body and gripped Wally’s firm ass.

Wally shot up from the pillow, his hair sticking out at odd angles. In his haste, he got tangled in the blankets. He rolled over, somewhat awake and aware until he rolled too much and tumbled to the floor.

He was awake now.

Bruce watched the chaos happen on the other side of the bed. He was a little surprised at how quickly that had escalated, but it was Wally and things tended to move quickly around the speedster. Bruce slid to the side of the bed to peer over at Wally, the redhead was sitting stunned on the floor. Wally looked up at Bruce on the bed and frantically combing his hands through his unruly hair and unwrapped himself from the sheets.

Bruce looked at Wally as though there was nothing out of the ordinary, “Time to get up.”

“You don’t say.” Wally mumbled irritably, face flushed from his embarrassment. He saw Bruce smirk and rolled his eyes. The usually stoic man was trying his hardest to keep from laughing at the sight of Wally on the floor. Wally stood with a sigh, tossing the sheets onto the bed, but he paused when he saw Bruce’s expression change. Wally glanced down and realized he was still naked.

Bruce looked at Wally like he was dinner. And he looked hungry.

Bruce viewed Wally’s naked body, memories from the previous night flooding him, his post-nap erection was quickly becoming uncomfortable beneath the sheet.

Wally’s eyes widened at the tent growing as Bruce continued staring at him. He felt his own groin twitch at the thoughts of what he’d rather be doing than standing here, but the reality of their situation quickly reminded him they would have to wait.

For now.

Wally sighed and climbed onto the bed. He leaned forward and found Bruce’s lips, kissing him softly. He sighed into the kiss and dove deeper, it spoke volumes about what he’d like to do with what was twitching under the sheet.

Bruce growled and gripped the back of Wally’s neck and took what he wanted, kissing him hungrily and running a hand up the redhead’s arm.

This was what he needed, right here in this place.

They finally pulled apart, Wally touching his forehead to Bruce’s before leaning back onto his knees, the bed dipping under him. “So.” He pouted, looking at the double doors, “We should go do hero stuff.”

Bruce frowned, but nodded and climbed out of the bed. He walked naked to the doorway of the connecting bathroom. He looked back at Wally, a small smirk on his lips, “I need a shower.”

Wally stared at him, still sitting on the bed.

Bruce’s brow rose, “Join me?”

Wally laughed, leaping off the bed and grabbing Bruce by the hand before Bruce could blink. Wally gave him a quick peck, “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

Bruce groaned and kissed the speedster, walking him back until they were both in the shower and turned on the water, the water heating up the more they did. Steam filled the room, managing to drown out most of their moans as they cleaned each other, the evidence of last night’s passions now gone.

But today’s were just beginning, so maybe what they wanted didn’t have to wait too long.

.. .. .. ..

Wally smiled as he and Bruce walked down the hallway out of the bedroom. He made a quick glance up and down the hall to be sure they were alone before he’d left.

He wasn’t ashamed of anything, least of all having slept with Bruce, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to share. He also wasn’t sure what Bruce was thinking, so he hadn’t wanted anyone to see him leaving Bruce’s bedroom.

Bruce smirked at Wally double-checking the hall for Dick and Jason. Tim wouldn’t be around for the next couple weeks so Wally didn’t look for the youngest bat, but all the same, he was cautious. 

He watched Wally tiptoe down the hall and then sprint to the other end, acting like he’d come from the other end of the hall. They’d both agreed it was best if no one saw them leaving the room together, but Bruce was beginning to wonder if that was such a bad thing.

Did he care if they knew he and Wally slept together? 

He smiled, he would bet good money Jason, Dick, and Alfred already knew and he had a lot of money. He also knew it was going to happen again. Many, many times if he had anything to say about it, so they’d know eventually.

Bruce followed Wally down the stairs, both of them somewhat rested and clean after their sexual encounter in bed and then the quickie they’d snuck in the shower. The second time had been just as intoxicating as the first, but they had a job to do.

Bruce felt a fire grow in his chest, he felt a need to protect Wally from whatever was threatening him. He knew Wally was capable of taking care of himself, but there was an urgency in being able to help him do that. One that hadn’t been there before.

His frowned deepened, the change unsettling to him.

Bruce made it to the cave not long after Wally, the speedster smiling wide as he twirled in the swivel chair in front of the Bat Computer. Dick and Jason sat waiting, a few reports already on the screen.

“You’re late.”

Bruce raised a brow at Jason’s tone. Wally let out a inelegant snort, crossing his arms and glaring at the younger Bat.

“Like you’ve never been late to anything before, Jay?”

Jason rolled his eyes and leaned against the desk behind him, he looked between Bruce and Wally and chuckled. “You guys look better. Sleep well?”

Wally coughed and nodded, suddenly enthralled by what was on the screen.

Bruce glared at his younger son, a look that said  _ don’t push it _ .

Jason laughed it off, looking at Dick before adding, “I’m just surprised Bruce slept at all. Normally it would take at least another day and a serious Alfred guilt trip to get him to sleep for a couple hours.”

“Well maybe,” Wally huffed from the chair, “–maybe he was just tired.”

Dick turned then, he smiled a cheshire smile at Wally, “Tired, huh?”

Wally flushed red, ignoring the looks he was getting from his friends. Bruce rolled his eyes and took a few steps to stand next to Wally, hand resting on the back of the chair. “I sleep.” He said, defending himself.

Jason, Dick, and Wally laughed.

“Yeah, if you say so.” Jason drawled. He looked back at Wally, but shrugged and looked back at the monitor. Dick still stared at Wally for a moment, glancing at Bruce, then back to Wally.

“What room did you sleep in Wally?”

Wally sputtered, “Oh, um…”

Bruce rolled his eyes and stood closer to Wally. It was fairly obvious to him that Dick and Jason knew he and Wally had slept in the same room. Whether or not they knew they did more than sleep was debatable, but he wasn’t going to let them harass Wally more than they needed to.

“He slept in my room.” Bruce said. His face gave nothing away, but his eyes spoke for him. They dared either of them to have a problem with that.

Dick and Jason shared a look, Wally was bright red in his chair and trying his best to sink into the floor.

“You guys bunked together?” Jason questioned, not quite willing to let this go yet. “There are plenty of rooms in the house that Wally could have slept in. Are you that paranoid that some alien is watching him?”

Bruce stared straight at Jason, a deadpan face, “Yes. I am.”

Dick leaned back in the chair fully intending to let it go, but Jason pushed.

“I imagine he’ll stay in a separate room tonight though, right?” Jason smirked.

Dick rolled his eyes and scrolled through the feed on the screen, “C’mon Jay, leave it.”

Wally’s flushed face was in his hands now, he groaned and glared at the younger Bat, “I probably won’t.”

Jason smiled, sensing victory, “Oh, why is that?”

Wally smiled at Jason with a new twinkle in his eyes. He decided he’d had enough of their ribbing. He sent a flirtatious glance at Bruce that made both Dick and Jason freeze. Bruce smirked back, watching Wally turn back to the boys with a devilish grin.

“Because Jay, if I sleep in another room I can’t fuck Bruce now can I?”

Jason and Dick’s mouths dropped. This time, it was Jason’s face that turned red as he sputtered. He hadn’t expected Wally to retaliate. Dick squirmed uncomfortably in the chair, his face pink as he quickly faced the screen again. 

Bruce grinned and leaned on the back of the chair Wally sat in, running a hand in his hair and staring at his flustered sons, “That’s true.”

Jason smacked his hand on his forehead, waving his hand in surrender, “Alright! Alright! I give, I give! Just stop with the gushy stuff.”

Wally and Bruce smirked at him, the latter walking from behind the chair to stand closer to the computer. He looked at Jason and Dick, his smirk still there, “Don’t play a game you can’t win.”

“Yes, Master Dick–” The four heroes turned towards the voice, Alfred coming down the steps with a tray laden with food, “–you should know by now that neither Master Wally or Master Bruce will yield in those kinds of games. Besides,” he placed the tray on the side table and smiled at Bruce and Wally, “I think it’s rather rude to make such jokes. What Masters Bruce and Wally do in the privacy of their bedchamber is their business and their business alone.”

They were all staring at Alfred with wide eyes, the butler smiled innocently and started up the steps. He paused at the foot of them and held the bannister, smiling at his four charges, “Even if they do make enough noise to wake the dead.”

Bruce blinked in surprise, Wally’s face flushed and he shrank in the chair. Dick and Jason laughed, bellies aching as Alfred went up the stairs.

“Alfred wins.” Jason said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Bruce had to agree, though he didn’t say it outloud. Facing back to the screen he growled, eyes narrowed as Wally sat up. “Enough joking. You know Wally and I slept together, now let’s move on and talk about what we came here to actually talk about.”

“And what is that, exactly?” Dick asked and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed now that he was back in Bat mode.

“Yeah.” Jason said, his voice gruff as he too slid into a more serious frame of mind, “You talked a little bit about it, but what is this about Wally being stalked by an alien overlord?”

Wally leaned forward in his chair, eyes done scanning the contents on the screen, “It seems someone has taken over as new management of War World. We thought that place was done for after Green Lantern and Shayera helped defeat Mongul after he took J’onn and Supes to fight in his arena. But we didn’t keep tabs.” He shot a look at Bruce before continuing, “Or at least I didn’t.”

Bruce frowned, stepping up to the massive keyboard. He brought up a few files outlining the previous War World incident, “I did for a while, but then it just wasn’t as important. It wasn’t our problem.”

“It is now.” Jason said, sighing.

“Thank you, Jason.” Dick spat. “That’s helpful.”

Jason sneered, “You’re welcome, glad to be of service.”

Wally rolled his eyes and stood from the chair, glaring at the two younger men, “Cut it out you two. Now, we aren’t sure where this guy comes from, but he’s taken over War World and wants the Justice League to fight in his arena. Now, the thing is he’s watched a bunch of planets. At least, that’s what it sounded like, but he paying close attention to us.”

“Why?” Dick shrugged, “If he’s watching other planets, wouldn’t there be easier targets than members of the Justice League? If he’s been watching he knows you guys are incredibly strong.”

Wally frowned, guilt washing over him. He shuffled his feet and looked at Bruce, “He started paying attention to us because he saw me defeat Luthor and Brainiac and was impressed by my power.”

They stared at him a moment. Dick and Jason looked stunned.

Bruce looked furious.

Wally saw the dark look cross Bruce’s face and he looked back at the screen, feeling worse than before.

Bruce crossed his arms at the look that came on Wally’s face and softened, “Wally.”

Wally looked at him, Bruce stared at him with a solemn expression, “It’s not your fault.”

Wally looked surprised, he hadn’t expected that. Dick and Jason nodded their heads in agreement with their mentor.

Bruce looked back to the screen and brought up the earlier footage from the exchange between Flash and Röne. Dick and Jason had similar reactions to the rest of the heroes. The footage made Bruce furious again, but he had Waly with him and that helped.

“Okay.” Wally said, hoping to diffuse the tension that had grown during the viewing, “What’s our next step? How do we find this guy before he causes more problems?”

“Well we could send someone to War World. Have them scout it out.” Dick said from the computer.

Bruce nodded, “We’re sending J’onn and Lantern tomorrow. Superman and Wonder Woman will be going to Metropolis in the morning to look at the city center where the first fight happened.”

Jason raised his hand, Bruce stared at him with a frown, “Yes?”

“Can I go with them?”

Wally looked at him, puzzled. “Why?”

“Because,” he drawled, looking over at Wally with a ‘well duh’ expression on his face, “I was trained by this perfectionist over here.” He jabbed a finger at Bruce, “So they’ll be less likely to miss anything if a Bat is around.”

Bruce nodded, “That’s fine.”

Wally gave him a look, but he just winked back. Wally blushed a little but turned back towards the screen.

“That’s swell and everything,” Dick called from the computer, having witnessed the subtle exchange between Bruce and Wally. He smiled and continued, “What should the rest of us do?”

Bruce frowned, “I’m not sure.”

“You’re what?!” Jason exclaimed, Dick looked as shocked at the statement as Jason sounded.

Bruce kept his frown, eyes shining with his anger at his uncertainty. “I said, I’m not sure. We haven’t located where Röne is operating from or what kind of resources he has. All we can do is keep watch and prepare for when he does strike again. We’ll track him then as best we can.”

The three other heroes in the room nodded.

“Well then, it seems like we’ll have to wait and see.” Dick said, sounding unhappy.

“I hate that.” Jason spat, scowl firmly in place.

Wally sighed, “I know this isn’t the best plan, but it’s the one we have. Supes, Jason, and Diana will do what they can and GL and J’onn will scope out War World. Once that happens we’ll have a better idea.”

“In the meantime, Wally won’t be leaving my sight.” Bruce said calmly from nest to the speedster. Wally frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but the glares from all three Bats in the room made him shut up.

Three quickly turned into four however when Alfred joined them and shook his head at the younger hero, “Master Wally I think it best you listen to Master Bruce on this.: He smiled softly as the speedster deflated in defeat, “How about I make some breakfast?”

Waly perked up at the thought of food, his stomach letting out a telling grumble. He smiled sheepishly at the butler, “Thanks Alfred.”

“My pleasure. Now,” He said gesturing for the speedster to follow him, “let’s whip up some pancakes, shall we?”

Wally nodded and followed Alfred up the steps, Bruce sending the butler a look of silent thanks forgetting Wally to comply peacefully. Alfred smiled at him and continued chatting with Wally until they were out of the cave.

“So how many trackers did you put on him?” Jason asked, he smirked and leaned on the table behind him.

Bruce remained stoic as he answered, “One.”

Both men shot him a look, his mouth twitched.

“Four.”

Dick nodded, “Sound good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super long, but hopefully I'll have another update shortly to make up for it.
> 
> Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a pronunciation guide for the names you are about to read:
> 
> Röne: Rhymes with cone. Hard "R".  
> Creevus: Kree-vis, rhymes with Beavis  
> Reija: REY-YA  
> Thricca: TH- rick- ah  
> Fyn: Fin  
> Atih: Aw- tee
> 
> These are my original characters so I just wanted you guys to have a reference.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!

_ Meanwhile, somewhere in space… _

“Creevus!”

Creevus skittered from the corner of the large chamber, heart skipping a beat as he ran closer to answer Master Röne’s call.

“Yes, sir?” He asked, bowing low.

Röne turned his glowing red eyes towards the cowering creature and sneered, “I’m finished and would like to retire to my chamber.”

Creevus nodded, “Yes, my lord.”

Röne stood in front of a large, floating clear ball. Images from Earth had been playing in the crystal and Röne wasn’t pleased with what he’d seen. Röne moved away from a giant glowing orb, the power emanating from the object immense. Creevus could feel it and it made him uneasy. He watched as Röne circled to the exterior wall of the chamber, his eyes still a fierce, glowing red and the lines along is head and body lit with the same shade. It was unnerving, but Röne was an immensely powerful being.

He had to be stopped.

Creevus bit his cheek to keep from scowling a the man, he moved to go do what Röne had asked of him.

“Oh, Creevus?” Röne asked, voice deceptively light.

Creevus stilled, he held his breath and stared up at Röne. He tried his best to maintain his expression, his princess and his people depended on his ability to stay close to the mad man. “My lord?”

Röne waved a hand in the air and sparks lit up in the empty space in front of him, he looked over at Creevus, intent in his eyes.

“The heroes of Earth will be here within a fortnight, see to it that proper accommodations are made for them.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“And also,” He said, his face turning dark with malice as he glared daggers at the servant, “I know there’s talk of a rebellion floating about the castle. See to it that I never hear mention of it again or you and all your whiny servants will face the consequences.” He growled, “Now get out.”

Creevus’ mouth went dry as he bobbed up and down, leaving as quickly as he came in. He shuffled quickly down the long, stone hallway until he felt he was far enough away from Röne to let some of his fear into his eyes. A few other servants walked in the shadows of the castle and he noticed a few odd looks, “Go about your chores.” He said quietly, they nodded and continued down the hall leaving him alone.

_ I mustn't give up hope. He may know of the rebellion, but that does not mean he knows of the princess. _

A moment later, a dull grinding sound echoed a few yards down the hall, he edged further back against the wall into the shadow of the wall and watched Röne leave a glowing entryway Creevus had never seen before. Röne moved like a ghost down the hallway and out of sight. The doorway was starting to fade so Creevus darted forward, managing to catch a glimpse of a massive blue crystal inside. It was glowing and a wave of power washed over him, so strong he had to hold the wall or fall on his face. 

He took a shaky breath, realizing what he’d seen was a powerful magical artifact. A channel for a large amount of power.

A whisper echoed behind him and he whirled around to face any oncoming threat, but drew short of letting out a yelp at the sight in front of him.

“Milady!” He whispered harshly, out of breath.

A trim, hooded figure clothed in a black tunic, leather tights, and black leather boots crouched against the wall by him. He frowned and gestured for her to follow, keeping to the darker parts of the castle until they managed to safely make it to a storage room in the servants quarters. 

Creevus’ frown deepened as more hooded figures in tunics, leather tights, and boots appeared from various corners of the room, having snuck themselves into the room the same way the woman had snuck up on Creevus. They used the shadows.

He frowned at them, all of them removing their hoods to reveal an assortment of creatures, one man and one woman looked like the young, beautiful woman in front of him. Porcelain skin, pale grey eyes, sandy blonde hair, and similar in appearance to the humans Röne was so fascinated with though they were slender, lithe and had pointed ears and incisors. Two men and one woman were darker complexioned. They had tanned skin, raven hair and dark eyed, rough around the edges and built sturdy for hard labor and hand to hand combat. Only one was scaled, her golden eyes shining past her dark green scales, no hair on her head. They called her Thricca and Creevus had never met anyone else like her, he wasn’t sure any of her kind were left on their world. Then again, he wasn’t sure he’d care to met another of her kind. 

“You all are going to get yourselves killed shadow walking like that.” He spat, “And we all know you,” He said pointedly at the young woman before him, “Princess Reija should not be anywhere but in the safety of the rebellion.”

Princess Reija rolled her eyes, their violet shade different from the rest. She smiled softly at the servant before her, “You worry too much, Creevus. I am not a leader if I do not actively help my people.”

Creevus glared at the three men and two women behind her, “You all should know better.”

A man with a sandy beard and twinkling grey eyes sauntered forward and patted Creevus on his bald head. The servant frowned, his black eyes narrowing further at the man, “You especially, Sir Fyn.” 

“Creevus,” Fyn said softly with a laugh, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, “She is more stubborn than everyone in this room combined. You and I know that better than most. I thought it best if she were in my sights rather than out of them.”

Creevus frowned, swatting the man’s hand of his head and grumbling. The others in the room chuckled and Creevus lightened a bit. It felt good to be surrounded by familiar faces again.

“Now, friend.” Reija said, her voice insistent, “Tell us what Röne wanted and what you saw of The Chamber.”

Creevus frowned, “How can you know I spoke with Röne?”

The princess grinned, that spark that everyone held dear in her eyes, “We have our ways.”

Creevus looked at her with a stern frown, but told them what Röne had said. They all looked unsettled that Röne might know of their existence and that he seemed so confident that the Earth heroes would be here in the castle.

“We trust you, friend. Do not anger him, do as he wants without giving us away.” Reija said, placing a reassuring hand on the servant’s shoulder. 

“Besides,” A velvet voice spoke from behind Fyn, his warm brown eye lit with determination, “The Earth’s champions’ presence may help us in our fight.”

Fyn nodded, “It’s true.” Fyn clapped the muscular man on the shoulder, receiving a scowl for his efforts. “It seems Atih here is itching for a fight. Right, Atih?”

Atih rolled his eyes and shrugged out of the embrace, but nodded in agreement. He wasn’t going to argue that he was ready for a chance to draw Röne’s blood with his blade.

Reija smiled at her friends, shaking her head in mock discouragement. She chuckled and turned her attention back to Creevus, the servant scowling at the two men. “Now tell us what you saw in the chamber.”

Creevus looked at the surrounding members of the rebellion in confusion, “Röne’s chamber?”

They shook their heads, Fyn spoke to him, “The one with the blue light.”

Creevus was surprised, “I only saw it for a moment–”

“Yes, but that is longer than anyone else has seen inside its walls without dying for it.” Fyn said somberly. The others looked saddened, remembering fallen members of their fight against the evil overlord.

“Anything you can tell us would help,” Reija said reassuringly.

Creevus smiled at her and thought hard, “There was a massive blue crystal. It must have reached the ceiling and at least several feet in circumference.”

“Was there anything else in the room?” Fyn insisted, eyes sparking with a fire Creevus hadn’t seen before.

He shook his head, “I didn’t see anything or anyone else in the room.”

Fyn and Reija shared a look, the others around them seemed happy at the information. Creevus looked at Reija, “Is it a power source?”

Reija nodded, her eyes lit with hope. “We believe it is  _ the  _ power source where all his power comes from.”

Creevus was surprised, “All of it?”

“All of it.” She smiled, the others joining her.

“So that means–?”

Fyn nodded, “We destroy the crystal, we destroy Röne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: the Watchtower!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been sooooooo long since I updated this fix, but I really just didn't;t know where to go with it and I had a few other ideas that popped up in between. So, without further ado...ta da! Another chapter!
> 
> *EDIT: I went through and fixed a couple typos I had failed to see prior to posting this. Thanks BatFlash11 for the heads up!

_Meanwhile, on the Watchtower..._

They appeared in a blue flash. Four heroes marched from the teleportation deck onto the solid floor of the Watchtower, three with their usual brooding expressions. The last yelling out greeting after greeting to everyone he saw.  
Bruce kept his eyes forward, biting his cheek so he wouldn’t roll his eyes like he wanted to. Wally smiled and laughed behind him, the sound of his voice making Bruce’s chest tighten. He hated that he loved that sound.  
Dick gave him a look, seeing the way the dark knight’s shoulders relaxed. Bruce glared at him from the corner of his eye, growling in his chest for his son to stay quiet.

Dick winked and nudged Jason instead, a smirk there in the vigilante’s eyes.

Bruce rolled his eyes then and marched forward, his destination clear.

Wally was still talking to a few of the others League members when he saw the three Bats leaving without him. He smiled apologetically at Hawk and Dove, “Hey guys, I have to keep up with tall, dark, and brooding over there. But we’ll grab a bite and catch up, soon!”

“Yeah! Sure, Flash!” Dove said, smiling. He nudged his brother, Hawk grunting in agreement.

Flash laughed, “Great, it’s settled! Catch ya later guys!”

He sped down the hall, whizzing past the three Bats and settling in his chair. He smiled and propped his feet on the table, hands behind his head. He watched everyone walk into the room, some of them adjusting their hair and suits from the blast of wind that had knocked into them on the way in.

“What took you guys?” Wally asked, eye twinkling behind his mask. Superman and John shook their heads, grins on their faces. The others just grumbled and sat in their chairs, ignoring Wally’s jokes.

Dick and Jason, not having chairs stood against the wall and leaned casually against the window.

“Are we all here?” Superman asked, looking around the table. He stopped when he saw Red Hood and Nightwing, their faces blank. He raised a brow, “Why are you two here?”

Nightwing shrugged, “Because we want to be.”

Superman opened his mouth to respond, but Batman cut him off. “I asked them to come.”

Flash watched the urge to argue light in Superman’s eyes, so he spoke up, “I did, too, Supes.”

Superman relaxed, eyes telling Flash he wanted to ask why, but the speedster answered without being asked, “They’re two of the best, I trust them both with my life.” He paused, letting the older hero know he was serious, “Any extra help we can get, I want here. This Röne guy isn’t going to leave me, or anyone else, alone until we find him and the more people we have helping with that, the better.”

Everyone grumbled their agreement and Superman nodded, smiling softly at the way Wally had jumped in to defend his friends. Superman knew Wally felt better with the two younger heroes here, but he appreciated that Wally was attempting to be professional about it.

Flash glanced over at Batman, the dark clad hero nodding before the speedster continued, “GL and J’onn will travel to War World and tell us anything they find from that. Supes and Diana will go with Red Hood down to the fight site in Metropolis, he’ll be able to help you with collecting evidence to bring back.” He shot a glance at Dick and Jason leaning against the glass. They smiled at him, “I’ll feel better with him there with you guys anyway, Röne is slippery. It’s best if we stick together in groups.”

Everyone at the table nodded, Batman frowned and bit back his urge to bench Wally. It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for the Bat to make decisions like that for situations like this, but he also knew Wally would pitch a fit. Then he’d have to deal with an irate lover and the real reason he didn’t want Wally anywhere near this. He wasn’t ready for that. He’d always felt protective of the speedster, but he’d never really had a name for it. Now he did. 

"We’ll need to work quickly. Time isn’t on our side.” Bruce quipped from his chair. “I’ve asked Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Steel to join us in this meeting. Should some of us be detained, I want people on the ground and in the Watchtower that know the situation and can be able to lend assistance wherever they can.”

Shayera frowned, “Do you really think telling more people about this is necessary? Before we really know what this guy is up to, shouldn’t it be Founders only?”

Batman shook his head, “We’ve tried that in the past. It didn’t work.”

“Yeah,” Jason drawled from the window, head jerking towards Wally, “If I remember right it went so well that Flasharoo just about faded from existence, right?”

Shayera growled, “That was different! We didn’t have any options then–”

“But if more people had been there, he wouldn’t have had to run so fast.” Jason spat, everyone in the room silent. Wally felt his cheeks warm, the fight he heard in Jason’s voice made him clear his throat. “But there weren’t Hood, so I did what any of us would have done.”

Shayera’s frown melted at the statement, but Jason kept staring at her, “Well, Wally. We don’t want that to be our only option.” 

Wally sat back in his seat and knew he wasn’t going to win, the other’s were all nodding in agreement and he knew he’d be outvoted any day.

“Lantern, J’onn,” Bruce said, breaking the building tension, “keep in contact. The Javelin should be ready for you in Bay 2.” A knock sounded on the door and everyone turned to look. John squeezed Shayera’s hand, a silent goodbye between the two before following J’onn out of the room. They nodded at Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Steel as they left, confusion on the three heroes’ faces after entering the tense room.

Flash watched them carefully, “So,” he said, his tone over enthusiastic, “I bet you’re wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.”

Nightwing rolled his eyes, Jason snorted. Green Arrow smiled, his shoulders relaxing a bit as he smirked at Flash, “That only works in an elevator, Flash.”

Wally shrugged, “Yeah, probably. But no harm in trying, right?”

Green Arrow chuckled, but quickly turned serious as he found Batman, “Why are we here, Batman?”

“Because, we have a situation and I want you three to be made aware of it.” Batman proceeded to run through the events of the past day, Flash shrinking further in his chair when Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Steel all gave him the same worried glances the Founders had when they heard Röne was singling him out.

“So where do we come in?” Canary asked, arms crossed in a ready-for-action stance.

Superman stood from the chair, pacing a bit, “Wonder Woman, Red Hood, and myself are going to be on the ground doing some collections while Flash, Shayera, and Batman will watch for any incoming threats and maintain League operations until something pops up. Shayera will be in the main monitor bay watching for specific activity while Flash and Batman help with League mission control. Diverting the necessary Leaguers to any fights that might come from Röne.”

Steel frowned, “Seems like a lot of attention for one guy.”

Bruce glared at the hero, his chest burning, “Some guy who has an army of reptilian we know nothing about and has taken an interest in the League. We take that seriously.”

Steel shrank in his chair at the clear scolding, but Shayera wasn’t letting him off so easy, “Besides, we thought Brainiac was no sweat and look how that went down.”

Wally groaned, pinching his nose to keep the growing headache at bay, “Could you guys please stop using that as an example?” He sighed and looked around the table, but no one seemed inclined to do so, “If you keep using it, it loses it’s potency.”

“You almost died.”

Wally turned to Bruce, his voice gruff. If anyone else noticed the extra tension in his voice, they didn’t voice it. But Wally noticed. 

“You almost died, Wally.” Bruce said quietly, "We will never stop taking the threat of that seriously.”  
Everyone in the room nodded and Wally’s cheeks flushed, He crossed his arms, “Okay. I’m just saying there were other times…”

“Regardless of the example,” Superman said, eyes darting between Bruce and Wally too many times for Bruce to be comfortable with, “We aren’t taking any chances. We’ll keep you three in the loop, but otherwise, until we know how much of a threat Röne poses, we keep this on the need to know basis.”

Steel and Canary nodded, Green Arrow moving to stand beside her, he saw Nightwing and Red Hood do the same with Flash and couldn’t help but smile. The three of them were close, he knew that since– “Hey,” He said sharply, looking at Flash, “Have you, by chance, called Ro–”

“Roy!” They all groaned in unison, Wally smacked his head on the table. Wonder Woman frowned at the reaction, “Red Arrow? I thought he was a friend of yours Flash.”  
Wally groaned, head still on the table, “He is. But he makes Batman’s overprotectiveness look like a ride on the kiddie coaster.”

Bruce frowned, but ignored the comparison. For the moment. “It’s not necessary to read him in on this until we have to–”  
Wally’s head shot up from the table, eyes wide, “But Bats–”

Batman held up his hand, Flash shutting his mouth. “Not yet.”

Suddenly a deep buzzing noise interrupted their argument and Jason let out a laugh, “Well there might be a problem with that,” he held up a phone in his hand, caller ID reading ROY HARPER. He glanced at Wally, “I believe Flash may have had a rendezvous with him in Star City at some point and I’m guessing you don’t have your phone.” 

Wally gasped, patting all around his suit, “Shit.” He shot out of his chair and grabbed Jason’s phone, “Hey. This is Wally, I got caught up but I’ll be there in a flash!” Everyone in the room groaned at the pun, but Wally ignored them and listened to the irritable archer before handing the phone back to Jason.

"Well, if there’s nothing else, I do have another appointment,” Wally drawled, walking towards the door.

Superman nodded, “We’ll adjourn this meeting and let you know when we know more.”

Everyone started to file out, one by one throwing the odd pitying, worried, or curious glance towards Wally. The only ones that didn’t were the only three that didn't leave the room.

Wally stared at them, “What?”

Jason and Dick pushed from the window and made their way from the room. “Just don’t be stupid,” Dick said, clasping his shoulder before heading out the door. Jason just grunted and followed his brother, ready to follow their assigned tasks. Wally sighed and made to walk out the door himself, when a gloved hand stopped him.

“Not so fast.”

Wally smirked, “Not your best, but you can always practice–”

Bruce’s hand tightened, “Wally.”

Wally sighed, “Bruce.”

“I mean it. Be careful. If Röne makes any contact, tell me. Immediately.”

“What if I have to go to the bathroom first.”

“I don’t care.”

“But that could lead to serious damage to my organs, Bruce–”

Bruce covered the speedsters running mouth with his lips, kissing him roughly, conveying everything without having to say it.  
They broke apart, Wally’s back against the wall and breathing heavy. Bruce leaned in again, lips brushing Wally’s, “Tell me, immediately.”

Wally nodded, kissing Bruce again and letting his whimpers escape. Bruce pulled back and pushed from the wall, growling because the swollen lips Wally was biting were almost too inviting to ignore. He walked to the door, not looking back as Wally watched him go, “Be careful.”

Wally nodded, “Okay.”

Bruce left the room, not sure what was better: that Wally had agreed with him or that he’d added a fifth tracker. 

Bruce smirked, walking to the bridge, maybe it was a bit of both.  
.. .. ..

After picking himself up from the floor, Wally had run to the teleport pad and whisked down to Star City, ready to run a quick surveillance around while Green Arrow was away and Roy had neglected to get a sitter for the night.

"Are you sure you’re cool with this?” Wally huffed after the third time Roy asked the question, ignoring the urge to turn off his comm just so he could run in peace. “For the last time, Roy,” Wally growled, “I’m fine! You sound worse than Batman.”

"Hey!”

“It’s true and you know it,” Wally said, punching his current burglar in the face. He’d stopped three in the last thirty minutes, “You know,” he said, tossing the guy against the light pole before swiftly tiring him to it with rope from the convenience store he’d been robbing, “you really aught to see about this burglar problem.”

“You must be on the East side.”

Wally looked around, “Sure.” He paused, “Actually I have no idea. All I know is–” He paused, knocking the guy in the head again before looking over at the shocked shop keeper and customers, “–call 911 would ya? Anyway, all I know is you have a problem.”

Roy laughed on the other line, Wally waving to the happy crowd before dashing off to stop the next crime. “You know you don’t have to stay on the phone with me the whole time I run around your city…”

“Eh,” Roy said, “the baby is asleep and I don’t really trust you to remain focused.”

“Hey!” Wally shouted, leaping over another gap between the skyscrapers, “You being on the phone while I kicks bad guy butt isn’t exactly making it easier for me to stay focused.”

“Whatever.”

Just as Wally was about to jump over another gap, a flash of light caught his eye. He moved on instinct, swerving to the left and making his way towards the bright flash, the noise of the city getting louder and his anxiety climbing as more and more people filled the streets and he realized he was right on the edge of downtown in the bar district, “Hey, Roy–” He stopped in his tracks, the source of the light clear as soon as he saw it. 

Three lizard men, Squam armed to the teeth with knives and what looked like later swords, sauntered out from the dark alley and headed straight for the crowd. People started screaming and Wally picked up the pace, “Roy I gotta–ah!”  
A blast of heat caught him square in the middle of his back, Wally tumbled forward, catching himself right on the edge of the roof before swirling around to find three more of the lizards converging on him. One had one of these laser swords in front of him and the weapon grew brighter before bursting a blast of bright blue light towards Wally, the speedster rolling away just as it hit the ground where he’d been. Wally turned to look at the back of his suit, the red burned away to reveal and angry welt on his raw skin. 

_Crap!_ He barreled forward, hearing more screams from below as the other three converged on the crowd, Wally engaged the squam and quickly called for back up, “This is Flash calling for back up in Central–ah!” Another blast caught him off guard as he swung his current snake man off the roof, his shoulder smoking as the blast singed off his suit, he was breathing heavy now, the three creatures stronger than he thought, “I need back up in Star City, near downtown! I have a reptile sighting!”  
He hoped that would get their attention without giving away the secret and decided he needed to find the other three before they hurt civilians. He launched off the building and ran below, plowing straight into a reptile as he stalked up on a few sobering bar hoppers. One managed to grab him from behind while he got the people out and he quickly spun around until he provided momentum enough to send the reptile into the nearest wall. It landed with a croak in an unconscious heap just as the other five converged on him, “Hey, now boys..girls? Do you even have a gender?” They ignored his rambling, all five of them raising their glowing weapons, “Now let’s just take a moment and talk about this.”

The squam in the middle shot off a burst, Wally able to doge one while the others released their bursts fast enough that one caught him in the thigh. “Ah!” Wally felt his breath leave him as the pain from the blast hit him, whatever these weapons were, they packed a punch. He pushed to his feet, running head long into the group when three arrows whirred from above, planting themselves on the lizard’s skulls and shooting electricity into their bodies, enough to knock the three for a loop before they yanked the offending devices off and whirled.

Wally punched his current opponent hard, turning in time to see Roy, decked out in full Red Arrow splendor, shoot off more electric arrows to stun the lizards. “Hey!” Wally shouted, grabbing the other lizard and spinning him…or her…into the wall onto the unconscious pile with its buddy, “Why–?”

Roy grunted, dodging and punching, wincing as he hit hard, scaly skin, “You called for back up!”

Wally’s eyes widened, sending another squam off his back as he faced the last one, Roy only handling the one, “You mean that didn't go over general comm!”

Roy frowned, dodging another shot as he moved to shoot his opponent, “No…should it have?”

Wally grabbed the squam in front of him and whirled, not even bothering to see if he landed with the others as Wally quickly opened his comm link, “This is Flash! I need back up in Star City! I have a sighting–ah!” A blast caught him off guard, Wally hand’t seen the reptile get up and found himself face-to-face with the light-up sword, barely able to move fast enough before the weapon sliced his arm and made himself see stars, “Star City! I have a sighting of reptiles! I need back up–” A shout caught his attention, everything suddenly becoming quiet as he turned around to see Roy flying backwards, a blast of blue light sending him through the brick wall behind him. Wally felt his heart stop, felt his blood boil as his friend went head first through a building.

Wally didn't think. He simply reacted. He grabbed a reptilian arm, then a leg, then he sent his fist through a snout that ended up landing in a pile of unconscious aliens. He had to shake himself from his fury before he realized– “R–Red!”  
Wally sprinted in the building through the hole Roy's body had made, blue light flashed behind him as Wally bent over a limp archer, face covered with blood, and breathing erratic. Wally spun around, ready to attack when he saw it was friends not foe.

Nightwing and Batman ran from the street to Wally as he turned back to the unconscious archer on the ground, checking for a pulse. It was there, but it wears weaker than he liked. 

Wally quickly lifted Roy into his arms, careful to tuck the man’s head on his shoulder, “Quick.” He spat, both Dick and Bruce skidding to a stop when they saw Wally and Roy’s condition. “Have us beamed up.” Neither of them moved, and Wally felt his blood rise to a fiery height, “Now!”

Bruce didn't really know how to handle this side of Wally, but Dick had seen this once before. But Wally had been much different then. Dick called for them to be beamed to the medbay and a cleanup crew to come down to Star City, their forms quickly enveloped in blue light. Wally didn't;t hesitate when they arrived on the Tower, ignoring questions and greetings as he sprinted to the nearest bed and they took Roy away, telling Wally to leave while they handled it. Wally stumbled back, Green Arrow and Black Canary running into the room as he stumbled back, both of them fretting like parents after a terrible car accident. 

Batman and Nightwing made sure to gather all the evidence on the ground they could and then beamed up, Dick called Jason so they could be here for their friend. 

Wally watched through the window, doctors scanning and wiping away the blood, checking vitals and running around the room. He felt the anger in him rise again as he held his arms tighter to his chest, that feeling of shame and guilt he’d had after the landslide rising up again.  
Bruce made it to the speedster’s side just as the doctor finished settling Roy in his hospital bed. Wally staring stone faced into the room.

“We were able to get the footage as well as take some samples from the fight scene. The bodies were gone as they were last time.” Wally didn't say anything, instead, he watched silently as Green Arrow and Black Canary grabbed Roy’s hands, anxious as they watched the heart monitor by their protege’s bed. 

Bruce saw the look on Wally's face, recognizing it from times he’d stared at himself in the mirror, “You couldn't have done anything differently.”

Wally laughed, the sound hollow coming from the usually jovial speedster, “I could have paid more attention. I could have sent my first distress call over the general comms like I wanted, I could have been faster, I could have been stronger! You name it, I could have–should have done it!”

Bruce let Wally let loose, the speedster crumbling in on himself, the need to express it all so clear on his face. And instead of telling him to calm down, he let him vent because he knew Wally needed to let it out. He knew him enough to let him let it out. 

But not here. 

Other heroes had started to stop and stare and Bruce wasn’t about to let them have the satisfaction, instead glaring at them and grabbing Wally before pulling them into the nearest empty room and using his override to lock to door. Wally’s breath was shaky as he let Bruce pull him into the dark, barely a foot separated them and Bruce was quick to pull him in, holding tight.  
“You didn't do anything wrong.”

Wally uncrossed his arms and wrapped himself around Bruce, trying to absorb that strength he so admired, letting his fear overtake him as he started to cry. 

Bruce held him tighter as the sobs echoed in the room, softly running his hands up and down the man’s back and pulling his cowl down so he could run his hands in Wally’s matted hair. Bruce ran his hands over the bare spots, over his head, torso, arms, making sure that Wally was wholly unharmed. 

“They hit me a couple times with their blaster swords, but I’m fine.” Wally muttered into Bruce’s shoulder, turning his face to nestle in the Dark Knight’s neck. He couldn’t stop himself from placing his lips on the man’s throat, bringing himself back to reality in the strong arms of the man he’d found so much ecstasy with. Bruce squeezed him tighter and Wally realized why Bruce had been so worried. Wally sighed and removed Bruce’s mask, letting it fall to the floor as he ran his fingers through the black hair and kissed Bruce softly. “They didn't get me.”

Bruce let his forehead drop onto Wally’s, “I didn't –”

Wally kissed the man again, “Yes, you did.”

Bruce sighed, “Yes. I did.” Bruce brushed Wally’s face with a gloved hand, shaking his head before placing a kiss on Wally’s forehead, “You’re distress call came in. Barely. We heard a lot of shouting, screaming, and then I heard you cry out in pain and I…” Bruce paused, Wally holding him tighter now, “We made it to you, but I wasn’t sure what we’d find.”  
Wally sighed and rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder, “I wasn’t sure either. One of them grabbed me at one point, but they didn't want to kill me, they were clearly there to stun or I would be like Roy–” Wally pushed back, heart in his throat, “What about Lian!”

Bruce nodded, “Jason went to check on her. Roy left her with his neighbor when you called for help. Jason is listed as an emergency contact so he’ll bring her here so Queen and Dinah can look after her.”

Wally’s shoulders relaxed, “Okay.”

“Now,” Bruce murmured, “I’m going to check your injuries, and then you’re staying put.”

Wally tensed, “Bruce–”

“No.” Bruce spat, “I’m not doing this again. We sent you out once, and they found you. You’re clearly their target or the rest of us would have had more trouble tonight.”

Wally sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win. “Fine. But I’m checking on Roy first.”

Bruce huffed, “Wally…”

Wally turned, pinning Bruce back against the wall and kissing his jaw, “I’m going to check on Roy. Then you can take me to the Manor and check my injuries all you like. All. Night. Long.”

Bruce felt his cock twitch, his arguments fading away as Wally walked out of the room. Bruce groaned, _He’s_ _going_ _to_ _end_ _up_ _killing_ _me_. Adjusting his cowl, and his pants, Bruce walked back out into the hall, finding himself walking just a little faster to the teleport pads.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams are made of this...

_“Flash!” Shayera called out to him, he could hear her. He looked around in the bright landscape, nothing but his breathing and grey everywhere around him, fog shrouding the floor and air_

_“Shayera?” He reached out, seeing a shadow from her hand in the distance. He smiled, a overwhelming sense of peace bringing him closer to her outstretched hand.  
_

_If only he could grab on.  
_

_“It’s so beautiful here. There’s a force, a speed force. It’s calling me, I have to go now–” He dropped his hand.  
_

_“No! Flash! Grab my hand, I’m here!” Shayera screamed at him, he frowned suddenly feeling an uncomfortable ache in his chest. He looked at the hand, fingers desperately stretched to him, and he knew that he should grab it.  
_

_“I’m here too Wally!”  
_

_John?  
_

_“We’re all here!”_

Superman. But...where was he?

_“You’ve got to come back to us!”  
_

_Where were they?  
_

_Suddenly a panic like he’d never known gripped him with it’s icy claws and he realized he had to go. He reached out, ready to grab that hand, to save himself. But he couldn’t, right as he felt himself leaving that foggy space, he found himself in the dark. No hand outstretched to save him this time.  
_

_He was alone in the dark. Surrounded by nothing but the softest light above him.  
_

_“Hel...hello?” Wally whirled around, his heart thumping in his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He fumbled for a way out, for a light.“_ _Anybody there? Hello?!” He screamed.  
_

_He grabbed the sides of his head, shaking back and forth, “No. It’s a dream. Just a dream.” He reached up and pinched his arm. Then again, and again, no matter how hard he pinched himself, he wouldn’t wake. “No. No, not again.”  
_

_He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to the darkness, “You’ve gotta wake up Wally, it’s a dream. It’s just a dream…”  
_

_“Not just a dream.”  
_

_Wally spun around. A figure cloaked in grey stood a few feet away, lit by that unseen light, he flipped his hood back to reveal his eyes pure black stoof calmly in the darkness. His skin was pale, almost translucent, Wally could see the veins in his bony hands and wrists._

_“Röne.” He spat, “What do you want from me?”  
_

_Röne laughed, cold and calculated, the lines on his body softly glowing red as he moved. “Oh Wally. What an odd name for one like you." Wally bit his tongue, irritated by the sound of his name out of this thing's mouth. Röne droned on, circling him in the darkness, "This is not simply a dream. It is fear. How is it that you fear this so much? How can you not see your own power?”  
_

_Wally grit his teeth and glared at the man in front of him, “You hurt Roy.”  
_

_Röne cocked his head to the side, “The archer?” He shrugged and took a step forward, “A necessary casualty. I don’t know why you act so surprised. I did tell you what I would do should you deny me. I do not like being toyed with," He smiled, "...much."_

_Wally felt bile rise in his throat and he lunged at the man, letting out a cry of frustration when he came up empty. Röne laughed from behind him, the sound echoing all around. Wally ran around the area, calling out until he realized he was alone again.  
_

_"Flash!”  
_

_Wally looked around, no one was there–  
_

_“Flash!”  
_

_“Fla–”_

“–ash.”

“Wally!”

Wally shot up from his bed, struggling to wake up. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry as he slowly came to. Glancing around the room he saw Batman hovering in the corner by the door, his mouth a thin line. Wally rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked a few times, turning so he sat with his feet on the cold, metal floor as he listened and worked to get his bearings. He heard the clink of metal and the soft buzz of activity. "The Watchtower, right..." He muttered. He wiped his face, his body itching with the layer of sweat still there. “Must’ve drifted off..” Wally said, a soft laugh leaving his chest. A lame attempt considering who his audience was.

Bruce didn’t say a word, instead he simply stepped out of the shadow and gestured to the door, “Come on. Alfred is making dinner.”

Wally stared at Bruce, “You’re inviting me to your house for dinner?”

Bruce sighed, “Yes, now come on.”

Wally smiled, dashing out of the bed, kissing Bruce on the cheek before grabbing a pair of pants from his drawer, “Just a sec. I wanna change.”

Bruce grunted and left the room, “Two minutes or you're on your own, West.”

Wally laughed (a real one this time) and saluted at the Dark Knight’s back, running into the bathroom. He changed his pants, washed his face from the sweat, and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look great. He wet his hands and mussed them through his hair so he could arrange it into it’s artful tousle. He pulled on the _Property of Wayne Enterprises_ t-shirt from the pile he had on the floor, but a sudden sharp pain in his arm made him stop. He pulled his head through the shirt and looked at his bicep, a small set of flowering bruises catching his attention.

_When did I–?_

He stopped, he looked back in the mirror, and squeezed his eyes tight. He felt his heart beating furiously in his chest as he slowly reached over with his opposite hand.

“Pinch me…” He whispered, panic gripping his chest. He opened his eyes. His face was paler than before and his own wide, green eyes stared back at him from the mirror. “I must be dreaming…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here's another chapter!

“Bruce.”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

Wally paced back and forth, his hands tearing at his hair as he groaned and grumbled at the figure ignoring him in the chair.

Bruce kept typing at the massive console in the Bat Cave, he’d heard this threat before, not from Wally. But the past few days had changed that. Of course, he wasn’t sure he could blame him for it. It was bound to happen eventually.

“What’s the reason this time?” Wally whined, “Why am I not patrolling Central City right now?” Wally was barely able to restrain the demand as he flopped rather gracelessly into the empty desk chair next to Bruce.

“You’re supposed to train the newer members today.”

Wally blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

Bruce didn’t flinch, “You’re training five recruits today.”

“You have got to be joking.”

Bruce got up from the computer, grabbed the freshly printed paperwork and filed it away. Wally groaned, “Bruce. Now I know you’re just trying to keep me away from active duty.”

“Every Founding Member of the Justice League must complete–”

“–training hours for new and pending recruits. Yes.” Wally said, cutting him off and reciting the rule from memory. He’d begged out of the task before, it wasn’t any different now. “But we both know you never put me on as a trainer, and we both know I suck!”

Bruce shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. Your turn.”

“But, Bruce–”

“No.” Bruce snapped, silencing Wally’s response, “No arguments.”

Wally saw the look in the older man’s eyes even though he was still looking at the computer screen. He’d been hovered over by Bruce (or Dick, or Jason, or Alfred) since the incident in Star City and he was losing his mind. The first day he hadn’t minded staying in Gotham because he had been so mad at himself for messing up and getting Roy in trouble, and he’d had enough of a distraction in a massive king sized bed to keep from making too many arguments. The second day he’d had monitor duty, or so he’d been told at the last minute, but the schedule constantly changed anyway and he hadn’t thought anything of it. It had given him a chance to check on Roy, the archer had been in and out of consciousness since his head injury and the on site medical team was keeping an eye on him.

Wally usually couldn't stand the redundancy, the boredom that came with being Team Lead on the main Monitor Deck. He had handled a few disaster clean-ups (reminding himself to breathe when the team he sent out went to a small landslide). He sent Superman and WonderWoman with a few others to stop an attempted prison break, and continued delegating teams for everything that popped up on the incident screen for a few hours. All from a desk chair. Or from his spot pacing on the main bridge. But he’d been able to visit Roy a lot, and that helped.

Roy woke up from his nap the third night and Wally had specifically asked Dick if he wouldn’t mind checking in on Central City while he spent some time with Roy. He hadn’t thought to ask why the Gotham native had already been there.

But now, he was done. He was done being benched. The speedster hadn’t even really had much of an opportunity to run with all of his time being scheduled for him. The Rec Room on the Watchtower left a lot to be desired, and ever since he’d broken the time clocks he hadn’t felt comfortable in the training room.

“Listen,” He started softly, hoping his honeyed tone would sweeten the deal, “I can't just sit on the sidelines. I have a city to protect and a lot of people counting on me with my job and everything, so I’m going to have to go back. I know I messed up, but–”

Bruce stopped typing, “You didn't mess up.”

Wally sighed and sat back in the chair, “Don’t sugarcoat it. Okay? I know I shouldn’t have let Roy into that situation without double checking on back up, but I don’t think I should be punished for it.”

“You aren’t being punished either, Wally. You’ve been out of Central because we’ve needed you elsewhere.” Bruce kept looking at the screen, jaw set.

“So you won’t mind if I switch out of the training session then since I know Black Canary is on deck right now?”

Bruce looked away from the computer long enough to let Wally know he was checking the call sheet for this evening’s Watchtower schedule. Wally huffed, and decided on a new approach before Bruce could come up with some other reason.

Before Bruce could say another word, Wally was in his lap, straddling the caped man and smiling, “I’m not going to train anyone. I’m gonna go out on patrol tonight,” Bruce was glaring up at him and opened his mouth to respond, but Wally silenced him, drowning out the growl with his soft lips. He leaned back and smiled at the irritated look on Bruce’s face, “C’mon Bruce, I’m fine. Now are you going to argue with me, or am I going to have to leave you uncomfortable?”

Bruce groaned and grabbed Wally’s hips when the speedster buzzed on top of him. He couldn’t contain the growl that escaped either when Wally’s kisses turned into tiny love bites. “Wally…”

“Yes?”

Bruce looked up into those sparkling green eyes and he was lost, his hands darting into the redhead’s mess of hair and his mouth devouring him as though his life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

Wally moaned as his tongue darted playfully in Bruce’s mouth and scrambled to rip the cowl and cape off. Bruce pulled off his gloves and happily took Wally’s sweatshirt off so he could feel the speedster through his thin, white t-shirt.

“Wally,” Bruce said through the kisses, his mouth leaving Wally’s just long enough to suck along his jaw, making the speedster vibrate above him, “Wally if we keep this up, I won’t want to stop…”

Wally ground his hips into Bruce’s groin harder, feeling the aroused bulge underneath the Kevlar. “I don’t want you to stop.”

How Wally made it, completely aroused with Bruce thrown over his shoulder, all the way up the stairs and into the master bedroom without dying, he’ll never really understand. Bruce grunted as he was tossed unceremoniously onto the pillowy surface. Wally quickly tore off his clothes and helped Bruce make quick work of his Kevlar. Both men were naked in moments.  
Wally straddled Bruce and dove in, kissing him, touching him, moaning as Bruce held him tightly. Eventually, he moved lower until his mouth hovered over Bruce’s cock, quivering when Bruce stared down at him with hooded eyes, both of them breathing harder than usual from anticipation. Wally hesitated a second more and then his tongue moved, running up and down Bruce’s twitching shaft as his hair pulled in Bruce’s grip.

Bruce moved his hips with Wally’s movements, groaning as Wally took him in his mouth. By the time Wally had taken him all the way, Bruce was growling and holding onto Wally for dear life.

Bruce looked down his flushed torso as Wally worshipped his cock and felt an overwhelming need to protect, to care, to keep, stir in his chest. He quickly pulled Wally from his position and flipped him on his back, both of them panting for air as they ravaged each other. Wally lay flushed, his eyes glazed over with pure lust for Bruce, and Bruce knew he couldn't take it slow anymore. Not that they were. He growled, something almost visceral in his chest and Wally moaned as he gripped the speedster beneath him. It was a mess of limbs and groans after that, each of them fighting for the upper hand, taking turns with each other.

Bruce was quick to prep Wally and he entered his lover with a long, exaggerated groan that made Wally’s cock drip more onto his already slick stomach.

But more than that was a tenderness in those restless eyes the speedster wasn’t prepared for. So he squeezed his eyes tight and arched into the thrusts Bruce gave him.

They held on to each other, both men knowing they weren’t going to take long and they were right. Wally cried out just as Bruce hurtled over the edge, both of them basking in their release. They collapsed on the bed, breathing hard, unable to do anything but touch one another, neither one still sure enough to feel like all of this was real.

Wally’s chest ached, his eyes wandering along Bruce’s body and the man’s post-coital glory. He leaned up on his elbow, kissing Bruce softly on the lips. “Bruce?”

Bruce smiled at him, dragging them both to the pillows and under the soft coverlet, “Yes?”

Wally watched Bruce tuck the blanket around them, his chest ready to burst. He opened his mouth, “I–I just…” The words were there, ready to stumble out, “I just wanted to say…”

Bruce waited, his hand wandering along Wally’s back, “Say what, Wally?”

He couldn’t do it.

“You want to take a shower?” Wally asked, Bruce laughed and got up from the bed tugging Wally into the massive shower until the warm water hit their bodies, all thoughts of the outside world gone, hovering above them as if they were nothing more than mist.

.. .. .. ..

Wally woke with a start, a pair of red eyes haunting his thoughts. Barely an hour had passed from he and Bruce’s shower, his body warm in Bruce’s arms. It followed the pattern he’d had the past few nights. Weeks if he was being honest. But ever since he'd woken up from his nap with those bruises, he'd been plagued with thoughts of Röne, laughing in his head. So, in moments like this, it was nice to not be alone when sleep avoided him. 

He turned and looked at Bruce, the man everyone feared looking so carefree and serene as he slept. _If only people knew.._ Wally thought, tucking a strand of raven hair out of Bruce’s face. That warm feeling, tight and overwhelming returned to his chest.

“I think I love you, Bruce Wayne.” He whispered, kissing Bruce on his lips.

He stopped for a moment, waiting for the world to end, or the sky to fall, but nothing happened. Instead Bruce sighed, snuggling deeper into the covers and Wally felt the feeling in his chest grow ten times larger.

He loved Bruce Wayne. Shit.

Wally rubbed the sleep from his face, and stared at the pale grey canopy as he had every night, then counted to ten about a dozen times before he felt he could breathe without screaming. He leaned over, kissed Bruce’s forehead and darted out of bed.

He dressed fast, speedster fast, and quietly left the bedroom. He knew Bruce was bound to pitch a fit later, but he had to go. If he didn’t run he was bound to go insane. Wally stopped on the stairs, glancing back at the bedroom doors, finding his first smile since he’d woken up. With a deep breath he practically skipped out the front door, waving to Alfred as he went, the butler smiling softly as he wiped the bannister, “Shall I tell Master Bruce you absconded into the night, or will you be back before he wakes?”

Wally stopped at the foot of the steps, realizing that this was probably a usual question in this house, “You can tell him I left.” He paused, “What else don't you tell Bruce?”

Alfred remained stoic and moved further up the bannister, “More than you’ll ever know of.”

Wally shuddered at the omniscience of that statement and moved to the door, “See ya later, Alfred.”

“Do be careful, Master Wally.”

Wally smiled and looked back, “I always am.” Alfred gave him a look, “Okay, okay, Alfred. I’ll be careful.” Wally held onto the handle a little longer and looked back up the stairs one last time, sure he’d find Bruce standing there. But now one was. Wally was glad he was sleeping for once. The speedster looked back at the butler and smiled, “Watch out for Bruce while I’m gone.”

“Always.” Alfred paused a moment to watch as Wally left through the front door before returning to the bannister and whistling a tune, a smile blossoming on his face.

Wally shut the door behind him and took it all in, looking at the sun hanging low in the sky. He smiled and pulled his cowl over his face and ran towards Central City, his heart beating faster knowing it was laying outside his chest on a soft, king-sized bed behind him in Gotham City.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter! I had to rewrite this one twice before I liked it enough. Thanks for reading!

_Somewhere deep in space…_

The crowd cheered. Five fighters struggled in the arena, two lie still on the ground, bloodied and broken enough that Creevus wasn’t actually sure they’d get up again.

He stood in the large, luxurious box set in the middle of the arena stands. Massive columns stood on either side of the marge opening into the fighting space. Red and blue satin cushions, size enough for ten men, spread throughout the spaces as men and women giggled and cheered at the floor to ceiling opening. Creevus nodded to the servants as they scurried about the room, their black eyes watching for any sudden move from a drunk lord or lady. Wine flowed over cups and food filled tables, but only one seat took center stage. Röne sat in a massive stone seat, the back made of thick stone and carved with the elaborate scene of men dying in the arena below. Röne’s eyes shined as blood spilled onto the dirt of the fighting ground, lines along his face and torso glowing red as though he took power from the pain below. He had this hood lowered, his cloak open to his bare chest, flowing freely down into a sleeveless puddle of deep black cloth. Creevus eyed the staff that sat next to the throne, leaning casually against the stone as though it didn’t command the power to kill hundred in a single sweep.

This was where Röne and his guests sat during the games, each round more bloody than the next until eventually the spectators around the arena cheered the chosen champions’ deaths.

Death was inevitable in this space.

Creevus winced when, finally, the last warrior was thrown into the side of the massive oval fighting space, the walls reaching thirty feet before bleeding into audience rows. These soldiers had lasted longer than others and the crowd was frenzied, restless from having t sit so long. But their cheering grew as the monstrous adversary Röne had created beat its chest.

Röne laughed, the sound growing until it echoed through the arena and quieted the stands, everyone stopped, staring at the box as Röne walked to the edge of the opening and smiled down at the monster, “Well done, Havaar. Again you surpass my expectations!”

Havaar. Creevus swallowed the bile in his throat at the name. Havaar was more beast than man. He had been the leader of the old king’s armies until his greed had made him side with Röne. Then the sorcerer had warped the man into a monster for his own amusement and he hadn’t been disappointed.

Squam, Röne’s personal creations came out into the arena wearing leathers and guiding a hovering pallet, loading the fallen warriors onto the surface in a bloodied pile before carting them out. Pieces of debris, vegetables, rocks, and other things flew into the arena towards the fallen fighters and Creevus felt fury rise in his throat.

They didn’t deserve this. No one did.

Röne laughed again as Havaar left the arena to cheers, and spoke to the massive crowd, thousands scrunched in the stands for the spectacle. “Who will be the next victims in my arena? Who will dare to face my champions! Hm?”

Cheers and jeers met his ears and he laughed, raising his staff into the air as a show of might and released a ball of energy that exuded electric power. The crowd oohed and ahhed at the sight, Creevus felt ill.

Röne left the luxury box and Creevus skittered behind, careful to dodge the limbs of the other drunk spectators as they passed. They moved to the crowded hall, people from other planets and this one quickly scrambled to get away from the might of Röne. Creevus kept moving until the silhouette of a man standing in the alcove just ahead caught his eye.

“You are dismissed, Creevus.”

Creevus jumped at the sound of Röne’s voice, “Yes, Master Röne.” He quickly bowed to Röne, the warlord waving him off before darting away into the crowd, circling back to the alcove.

“We don’t have a shred of hope left, do we?”

Creevus sighed and ambled next to Sir Fyn, the man was disguised behind a cloak and hood, but he knew him. He’d known the man since he’d been a boy.

The creature shook his bald head, “I’m not sure what lies ahead.”

The warrior next to him let out a curse, “We need to know, Creevus. Or everything we’ve fought for and those who have died for it will go to nothing.”

“I know,” Creevus soothed, knowing a storm when it was brewing. “The princess has a head on her shoulders, filled with smarts and her plans will not see futility. You know that. Do you not trust your sovereign?”

Fyn cursed again, “Of course. You know I would die to defend her.”

“Then let her lead.” Creevus snapped, sighing when he saw the young man huff and look back into the arena as several squam cleaned the blood and debris. “You owe her that much.”

“I owe her more than that,” He grumbled, “What about that fighter Röne seems so obsessed with?”

Creevus shrugged, “The Master may have overreached this time. We may have set hope upon a dream.”

Fyn growled, “You say he is fierce?”

Creevus remembered that day he’d seen the young man, not far from Fyn’s own age it seemed, spit in the face of Röne. It had been a good day. “Aye,” Creevus said, “He is strong and he is not intimidated by Röne.”

“We need him then, Creevus.”

The servant frowned, “How do you propose we get him? Röne has had no luck in days. The warrior has friends. They seem wary of Rön’s interest even if he does not.”

“We can’t last much longer. I am not the only one itching to tear off his head, Reija is one wrong blow of the wind from storming the castle gates.”

Creevus started, “No!” He gasped, quickly ducking away form the curious stares. He tugged at Sir Fyn’s cloak and withdrew them further into the alcove, far from prying eyes, “You tell her not to be foolish! If she cannot keep her head, you must do so for her. We must bide our time and build our efforts. As we are now, we have no chance!”

Fyn grit his teeth and spat on the ground, the servant flinching at the violence he could see in the man’s eyes, “We have nothing to build with! If we had this fighter, his friends would come too. You said yourself he has them–”

Creevus shook his head, “It doesn't matter! All we can do now is focus on our efforts here.”

The servant waited to see if his words resonated with the man in front of him, nodding when he saw Fyn’s eyes dim and nod in agreement. Creevus sighed, “I must go. We cannot lose hope our world will be free of him. We will find a way.” Creevus bowed low and left the way he came, careful to avoid being trailed.

Fyn kicked the wall, his anger boiling again as he watched the squam come down the hall. This time with five hovering stretchers covered in black, their occupants much smaller than they had seemed to be in the arena.

“We can no longer wait, friend.” Fyn whispered, eyes looking where Creevus had been moments before. He pulled his cloak tighter and his hood lower, blending into the crowd as he moved with purpose towards Röne’s chambers.


	17. Chapter 17

_THWACK!_

Wally recoiled, wincing as he watched Gear slide down the wall, a groan escaped the younger hero as he worked to get back up, his spider-legged backpack running up to poke him with it’s head.  
Captain Marvel looked sympathetic, having been the one to send Gear careening into the wall a little harder than he wanted to.

Wally pushed from his spot leaning against the wall, “Okay! Okay! Captain?”

The large man was helping Gear stand steadier, his chiseled looks covered in a teenage blush that Wally knew went with his actual age. “You did good. Gear, you gotta watch your back for stuff like that. Figure out how to do your techie stuff without getting tossed into the nearest wall.”

Gear sighed, Captain nodded, making sure his teammate was okay. Wally glanced at the clock and rubbed his eyes. “Let’s take a break, guys–” Receiving a glare from Supergirl and Stargirl he cleared his throat, “–everyone. Take a quick break and we’ll go through some drills.”

The five heroes–Stargirl, Supergirl, Static Shock, Gear, and Captain Marvel–were some of the youngest and newest members in the League and it was Wally’s turn to help them train. He never looked forward to it, he just wasn’t Mr. Miyagi. He hadn’t been able to get Black Canary to cover his turn this time and the younger heroes knew it, but they seemed to respect him and his methods. Today he couldn’t shake the feeling something was going to go wrong.

“Hey.”

Wally turned around and saw Roy Harper standing in the doorway in all his archer glory. Wally smiled, dashing over to hug his friend. “Doc finally clear you?”

Roy sighed, “Yeah, no thanks to you or Birdbrain.”

Wally shrugged, “You weren’t leaving without us making sure you were okay..”

“I’m fine, Flash. It wasn’t your fault.” Wally shrugged, avoiding the look in the archer’s eyes as Roy leaned against the wall of the practice area, Wally echoed the position and watched over the five teammates chatting and relaxing a moment. Wally smiled, watching them joke and laugh, it made him feel good to know he had a small part in that, at least that’s what he told himself.

Roy shifted weight against the wall for a second time in the last twenty seconds, Wally catching the movement out of the corner of his eye. He groaned, rolling his eyes as his chin fell to his chest, “Not you, too…”

Roy glanced at him looking a bit sheepish, “What can I say? I care.” He said with a shrug, Wally just groaned louder in response.

“Did Bruce send you in here to spy on me or something?”

Roy frowned, “No. Why would he?”

Wally felt his throat dry up as he quickly stood from the wall, shouting at the five heroes to go do laps on the time pads. They groaned and did as they were told.

Roy frowned, “Wally. Why would Bruce tell me to come spy on you? Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
Wally sighed, leaning back against the wall feeling very tired. Sleeping alone the night before hadn’t been conducive to his overall mood or his sleep pattern.

Roy rolled his eyes, “Fine. All I was going to say is I haven’t seen you in a couple days.”

Wally blushed, “Oh.” Roy stared at him expectantly, so Wally sighed and continued, “I’ve been busy. Central needed a clean up since I’d been gone for a couple days and a League mission there, training session here. I’ve been caught up, I guess.” He watched, intending to remark on certain fighting stances or tips on the younger heroes’ form, but his heart just wasn’t in it.  
Letting out a huge sigh he looked at Roy, putting a hand on his other best friend’s shoulder and squeezed. “It’s fine, Roy. You don’t have to come check on me.”

“I’m not your mother. I was in the neighborhood,” Roy smiled, looking up as Gear brought out his backpack and it started running on the mats beside him, “–and besides, I’ve never seen ‘teacher Wally’ before and I’ve heard it’s quite a sight.”

Wally rolled his eyes, laughing, “If you want to stick around I’m sure you have loads of advice, you’ve seen a bit more dirt and grime than I have…” Wally pushed from the wall, walking towards the group, grabbing a water bottle from the bench along the wall.

Roy watched Wally a second, frowning. “Now, we both know that’s not even remotely true.”

Wally stiffened, not looking back he took a deep breath, “Sure.” Wally heard the tone, knew Roy was gearing up for a lecture of epic proportions. “You know that’s not what I meant. I meant hero stuff.” Turning away, he started towards the five on the mats, lowering his voice he stared at the ground, “You can stay or you can go. Up to you.”

Roy stared at the back of his friend, shocked at the change he saw in Wally. Dick might have been right in calling him. Wally never got upset about this stuff, usually it was a brush off or a quick, self-deprecating joke, but it was clear in Wally’s voice and body language that he was pissed. “I’m not going anywhere, Wallace.”

Wally whirled, eyes wide at the use of his full name. He glared daggers at the other redhead. Flash took a breath, hands out in a conciliatory gesture so he could calm his racing heart. He looked up at Roy, “I know what you’re doing and I’m not going to trip into it. Leave it alone. Just–just leave. I’ll talk to you later.”

Wally turned on his heel and walked a few steps before he felt the arrow whiz by his ear. He stopped dead in his tracks, the other five heroes in the room staring wide-eyed over his shoulder at the man behind him.

Wally was shocked, he felt his heartbeat trying to escape his chest and he looked up at the team in front of him, clearing his throat he slowly straightened, his body still.

“Guys.” He glared at Supergirl and Stargirl to not say a word, “I’m going to go ahead and say we’re done today.”

No one moved and Wally growled, actually growled. “Now!” He barked, the heroes ran, startled that Flash had just yelled at them. Something he’d never done before, no matter how stupid they’d been.

Once they were out of the room, Wally turned and grabbed Roy by the collar before he could even blink. “Now. Roy.” He tightened his grip, lifting his friend against the wall so he could still breathe, “Why the hell, would you shoot an arrow at me?”

Roy grimaced, but smiled down at his friend, “Because you were going to walk away and I’m not letting you.”  
Wally dropped Roy on the floor, the archer coughing as Wally took a step away. The speedster dropped to his haunches, glaring at Roy and the red marks he’d just left on his friend’s neck and chest.

“I’m sorry, Roy. Just don’t push it.”

Roy chuckled, sounding hoarse. “I thought you’d kick my ass more than that.”

Wally frowned, “I don’t have the energy to fight friends.”

Roy frowned, concern in his eyes. “Because of the–”

Wally shook his head, dropping to the floor, “No, not because of the landslide.” He sighed, “And not because you got hurt either. Don’t get me wrong, I’m torn up about that. I am. There’s part of me that still thinks it’s my fault–”

“Wally.”

Wally held up a gloved hand, “No. Listen, I haven’t been sleeping and maybe...I don’t know Roy. Maybe I would have been able to get him, or maybe I would’ve seen him sooner. I would have noticed. Then I go and get you into trouble for the same stuff! I feel like I’m losing it, Roy.”

Roy tilted his head, “Wait, wait, wait. Hold up.”

Wally shut up, slumping further.

“What do you mean you haven’t been sleeping?” Roy asked, his voice rising.

Wally looked up, his exhaustion palpable. “I haven’t slept well in about a week...or maybe nine days…give or take.”

Now it was Roy’s turn to growl, “And you’re still on active duty?!”

Wally rolled his eyes, “Of course I’m on active duty. It’s not that big a deal, Roy.”

“ _Nine days?!_ Yes it is Wally! You could collapse during a fight or something! How is Batman even allowing you to be n the Watchtower right now?” Roy shouted, standing up and pacing as he hurled each new accusation at Wally. 

Wally’s eyes widened, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Batman isn’t my keeper, okay? And I’m sick of everyone treating me like I can’t make my own decisions. Besides, I haven’t exactly told Bruce about my little problem–”

“What?!”

Wally advanced on Roy, looking around to make sure no one was watching them, knowing full well someone was. “Shhhh! Stop making such a big deal! I’m fine.”

Roy glared at Wally, turning and hustling towards the door. “I’m telling Batman.”

Wally panicked, zooming past Roy and blocking his way out of the room. “Wait? He’s here?!”

Roy nodded, hesitating for a second at the look of pure panic on Wally’s face. “Yes. He’s been here since you started your training session.”

“Why wouldn’t he…” Wally took a shaky breath, “…never mind. I gotta go.”

“Wally.”

The speedster looked at his friend, Roy frowned at the furrowed brow and tight shoulders. He didn’t like the look on his friend’s face. “Wally, are you okay?”

“I don’t know, Roy.”

Wally brushed by his friend and out of the training room, then suddenly he was at his door on the tower. He blinked, not sure how he’d gotten there so quickly. “Shit.” He spat, walking through the door and plopping on his bed.

“Wally.”

Wally shot off his bed, heart beating a thousand beats a second as Batman stepped form the darkened corner of his room.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.”

“What’s up, Bruce?”

“I saw the tapes in the practice area, you and Roy were fighting in front of the younger recruits.” Bruce spoke softly, but Wally could hear the underlying irritation.

Wally sat up on the bed, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes and shoving his cowl off his head. “What do you want me to say, Bruce? Sorry? Sorry that I let off a little steam in a perfectly safe area with another adult who was being an asshole?”

Bruce frowned, “No.”

Wally rolled his eyes, “Then I don’t know what to say other than my original question. What’s up, Bruce?”

Bruce remained silent, sending a flame right through Wally’s insides. He growled and stood up, pacing around the room. “You mean you’re not going to shove the rule book up my ass?” Wally quipped, his voice light despite the sudden feeling of fury in his gut. He moved closer to Bruce, ignoring the way the older man refused to budge.

Wally ran a hand through his hair, “Bruce.”

Batman remained calm, but his voice was a whisper. “Are you avoiding me?”

Wally stopped a foot from Bruce, his eyes wide. “Avoiding you? No. I just..I don’t know.”

Bruce remained quiet and that fire in his belly flared again and Wally started pacing the floor again, “God dammit! What do you want from me?! Huh? What do you want me to say? That I’m not sleeping, I’m eating more than I have before and that never seems to be enough. I keep having nightmares of people in my head, watching me, and I’m waking up with bruises that weren’t there the night before. And I don’t mean the good kind. And I’m fast. I mean really fast. I stopped Captain Cold in less than twenty minutes yesterday. Even he was impressed.” Wally took a breath, completely ignoring the fact that Bruce seemed to be holding his breath, “I’m faster than I’ve ever been. Ever since I entered–you know I can run faster and harder and not break a sweat! It doesn’t even seem to phase me that I haven’t been sleeping. I can just go, without notice, without a thought. But that isn’t the problem and I think you know it.”

“What is the problem?” Bruce asked.

Wally laughed, his eyes wide as tears fell down his cheeks, “I’m scared. More scared than I’ve ever been because I don’t want to lose…”

Bruce felt his chest tighten, his heart thumping in his ears as he took a deep breath and lowered his cowl. “Lose what, Wally?”

“This.” Wally whispered, his voice harsh in his shuddered breath. He laughed and looked into his lover’s eyes, searching for something there. “I’m more scared than I’ve ever been, not because some creep with a really long telescope has his eyes on me, or even that I have more power than I had before. What scares me the most is losing this. Whatever this is between you and me. Isn’t that stupid?”

Bruce let out the breath he’d been holding, the air shuddering out of him, “No. Its not.”

Wally rubbed his face in exasperation, “I just didn’t want to scare you off, and I didn’t want to lose you. And I don’t want to leave you behind. Alone.” Wally sniffed, startled a bit when Bruce stepped into his body and wiped away a tear. Wally latched onto the older man and held tight, his eyes on Bruce’s face, “I know whatever we have is new and intense, but I know in my gut that what scares me most right now is leaving you. That’s it. So I’ve been avoiding you.”

Bruce stood holding Wally in his arms, his hear hammering away in his chest as Wally’s words flooded him. “Wally, I–”

Wally held up a hand, Bruce closing his mouth, “I don’t expect anything from you, Bruce. But I also don’t want to avoid you or make you think I’m hiding something from you. That’s all, you owe me nothing more than you can and already have given me.”

Bruce sighed and pulled Wally tight to his chest, the redhead trembling in front of him. Bruce leaned back and tilted the red head’s chin up with a gloved finger before placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I thought I had scared you away.”

Wally pulled back, thoroughly confused, “Why?”

“Because I was doing what I always do. I smothered you.”

“You did.”

“That scares most people away.”

“I’m not most people.”

Bruce leaned down to kiss Wally again, “No, you’re not.”

“So,” Wally drawled, stepping into Bruce’s arms and holding tight, “can we just pick up where we left off? Try to make this thing work?”

Bruce held Wally closer, “I would like that.”

Wally nodded, stepping out of the embrace to pull on his cowl, “Good.”

Bruce stepped closer, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to ignore everything you just told me.”

Wally sighed, “You act like I don’t know who I’m dealing with.” He stepped around Bruce, headed to the door gesturing for Batman to lead the way, “I figured my beau would want the minimum of a blood sample.”

Bruce followed Wally to the door, eyebrow up, “Minimum?”

Wally smiled, slow and sensual as he grabbed the Kevlar clad butt under the cape, “I’d be inclined to give you a sample of a different kind back at the house.”

Bruce grinned, “I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter! I’m pretty much done mapping how this story goes from now until the end, and I’m excited for you guys to read it! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are my life fire.

A few vials of blood later and Wally was finished placating his boyfriend. For now.

_Boyfriend?_ Wally thought he might be jumping ahead a bit. But taking things slow was never his strong suit. It didn’t take long for Bruce’s questions, pokes, and prods to drive Wally out the door. When Batman reached over for the heart monitor stickers, Wally had made his escape. He had pecked Batman’s cheek and sprinted out the door to the teleports before the shocked expression had left the Dark Knight’s face. He had been zipping around Central City in no time like it was any other night.

A few robberies here, an attempted mugging there, Mirror Master had tried his best to rob a bank. He, too, had been surprised how quickly Flash had been able to subdue him. But Flash laughed and told the criminal he must just be getting slow in his old age. Wally laughed harder when the cuffed man ranted that he was in his prime.

All in a night’s work, really.

“Make sure he stays away from any reflective surfaces, okay boys?” The officers carting Mirror Master nodded in absent agreement, trying their best to restrain the still ranting man, and loaded the villain into the darkened prisoner van they had specified to Mirror Master’s talents. Wally had been in the city for most of the night, but things had calmed down for the evening. Another reason he was grateful he lived in a city that had an unspoken curfew, even for its criminals.

Red and blue lights pierced the night sky as Flash was left alone, the smell of rain hovered in the air and thunder rolled in the distance. He looked up to the thick clouds moving over his head just as rain lazily sprinkled from them. Another roll of thunder made him open his eyes and look around him. He needed to run back to his apartment before he got drenched, or struck by lightning. Once was more than enough for a lifetime.

He took one step towards home and a bolt of lightning blasted the concrete in front of him. He stumbled back, the metallic tang familiar in his mouth, his skin buzzing with energy. Wally blinked and let his eyes adjust back to the dark, trying to shake the ringing in his ears. He staggered up off the ground and noticed a man a few feet from him, bent over and gasping for air.

“Hey!” Wally shouted over the pounding rain. Wally hadn’t been able to hold back the flinch when lightning flashed again in the dark, but it showed him the face of a man not much older than himself.

“Are you okay?” Wally shouted again, jogging closer, “Do you need help?”

Wally took a moment to look him over and noticed the tall, lithe frame. A body that was made for flexibility and stamina, that could hold its own in any fight. Wally’s eyes widened and his hands clenched at the belted holsters he saw on both thighs, three throwing knives on one while the other held a single blade. Wally’s eyes hardened and traveled up to the sharp features of someone who clearly didn’t know where they were. Wally’s face softened at the pure panic he saw, but he held his ground when the other man stepped closer to Flash. The man gulped a breath of air and shook his dark blonde hair from his face, the loose tendrils falling around his shoulders. 

“I need you to do what he asks.”

Wally’s suspicions grew, eyes glancing back at the daggers before looking back at the stranger, “Who?”

The man looked around, the fear still screaming in his grey eyes, “Röne.” He whispered the name, but Wally felt like the man had screamed in his face. He couldn’t stop the spear of terror the name brought with it.

“Who are you?” Flash demanded, grabbing for the man’s arm, but his hand went straight through. Wally realized then that the man wasn’t wet from the rain, he wasn’t actually here at all. Wally scrambled back, reeling as the stranger in front of him followed.

“My name is not important,” the man spat, “–but I am taking a huge risk reaching out to you.”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Wally glared at the man in front of him, “You could just be some crony of Röne’s and then I’m the sucker.”

A look of pure rage came over the man in front of him, enough to make Wally take another step back as the man advanced on him, “I am no supporter of Röne’s.”

“All right. Fine.” Wally conceded, holding his hands up in surrender, “Say I believe you. I want know who I’m talking to. Who are you and what do you want?”

“Lord Fyn Galiel, at your service,” he said with a tight smirk, bowing his head, “I am a knight in the Queen’s Resistance.”  
Wally stopped, noticing the black leather gloves that stopped a few inches before the sleeveless tunic, a hood falling off the man’s shoulders in the back. Fighting leathers and armored pieces covered various surfaces including the knight’s chest. If he wasn’t so torn between wariness, anxiety, and anger, he could’ve appreciated what he was seeing. He could still appreciate even if he was spoken for.

Quickly, he realized he had been staring too long and cleared his throat, ignoring the interested spark he saw momentarily in the other man’s eyes, “The queen’s resistance?”

“Yes.” Fyn insisted, “Before Röne came to us, my world was a peaceful place ruled by a fair king. We were a proud people, but now?” Fyn grimaced, eyes dark with pain, “Gone. All of it gone. Our King, our Queen, and their sons: slaughtered. His daughter leads us now.”

Wally fought to find words, all his thoughts tumbling into one ginormous pile in his head, “Leads who? Warworld?”

Fyn stared, confusion clear on his face, “What do you mean?”

Wally mirrored Fyn’s expression, “Röne said something about ‘his Warworld.’ Are you guys on Warworld? Are you stuck there?”

“No,” Fyn said, shaking his head, “Whatever Röne has told you, you must ignore them. They are lies. We are the people of Astaris.”

“Astaris?” Fyn nodded, Wally continued, “Where is that?”

Fyn’s brow scrunched and his hands combed angrily through his hair before dropping to his hips, “My knowledge of the worlds outside of ours is small, but I know we are far from you. Earth was never a world we studied.” He shrugged and looked away, looking more like a man inconvenienced than a man in desperate need.

Wally stood straighter and crossed his arms, still ready to bolt if needed. But now he was intrigued, “That really doesn’t clear anything up for me and I still don’t think I can do anything for you. You’re–I don’t know how far away and I’m one guy.”

Fyn grinned, a spark lit in his eyes as he strode forward, “Aye. But you have allies. Powerful ones. Röne is envious of your power and he wants you to come here and lose so he can take it.”

“Then why the hell would I do that?”

“He will not win.” Fyn stated plainly, crossing his arms in front of his leather vest.

Wally stilled, “You seem confident in that.”

“I am.” Fyn dropped his arms to his hips and stared at Wally, sincerity written all over his face, “The Resistance is ready to strike, but our forces will crumble to Röne’s power and his mob. You can match him and we will defeat him.”

“You don’t even know me.” Wally whispered, shaken by the honest belief this stranger had in him.

“M–our spies tell us that Röne has lost a step. His attention is diverted and he will never be satisfied until he has what he wants. You. He did not hesitate to slaughter our leaders, our way of life. What makes you so sure he will not come for you and yours next? He will.” Fyn stressed, his voice harsher than before, “Believe me.”

Wally opened his mouth to argue, but he found he couldn’t. There was too much in the glaring grey eyes across from him for him to believe this was all complete fabrication.

Fyn saw the tension leak from Wally’s shoulders and pounced, “You did not ask for this.” Wally’s eyes widened and his mouth thinned, but Fyn kept pushing, “We were a proud people, deceived by this sorcerer and his promises. Our arrogance caused our downfall, our arrogance caused this pain. Now we are nothing more than a funnel for Röne to get the power he craves. We tried to contain him, but now he is reaching beyond Astaris and we’re out–” He stopped, his eyes focusing on the ground for a moment before he looked back up at Wally, a glint in the stormy grey that made Wally nervous,“–we’re out of options.”  
It was the break in Fyn’s voice that made him want so desperately to believe him, but he still could see the edge in the other man and he bit his tongue. He’d seen that look before. It was desperation. “I don’t know what to do here, Fyn.”

“Say you will help us.” Fyn begged, “Röne has become obsessed with you, and your friends. Do as he asks, he will bring you here. He cannot know I have come to you. We will be expecting it and we will have the advantage.”

“What advantage?!” Wally shouted, exasperation all over his face, “I already see Röne in my dreams, I don’t want to be on the same planet as the guy.”

Fyn stilled, “You see him in your dreams?”

Wally nodded. Fyn paced, “He shouldn't…” His eyes widened, he stopped. “Something has changed.”

“What?”

“For him to project this far into your dreams would take a tremendous amount of power.” Fyn glanced at Wally, honest wonder on his face as he whispered, “What power could you have that has pushed him this far?”

Wally hesitated, “Why?” When Fyn didn’t respond, Wally rolled his eyes, “Speed. I run really fast.”

Fyn turned to face him then and raised a brow, “But that is not all, is it?”

Wally sighed and shook his head.

“I have to go.”

Wally stepped forward, “Wait, what’s wrong?”

Fyn didn’t look at him as he spoke, “If he can reach across worlds to see your dreams, I need to tell my Queen. We must be ready at any moment. We may already be too late...” Fyn sighed, exhaustion clear in the man’s body and face. He looked up at Wally with palpable sorrow, “I am sorry it has come to this.”

Wally felt icy dread curl up his spine, his every instinct screaming at him to run and hide where no one could possibly find him. “What do I do?” He whispered.

“The only thing you can do,” Fyn answered, “is fight back. He has a hold on you I did not expect and the only way to get rid of the parasite is to destroy it. If he has latched on, you have no other option. You will come to him, soon, you will come to him whether you desire it or not. We may be too late to stop him from getting to you, but I will not let it be too late to save you. You are our last hope. The Resistance will fight with you.”

Wally shook his head, the anxiety drowning everything else out, “I didn’t ask for this.”

Fyn’s eyes softened, he knew what it felt like to be helpless in the hands of fate, “You have no choice, and for that I am truly sorry.”

Wally stumbled back away from Fyn and tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t. He had to get away. 

Without thinking Wally ran, his heart racing in his chest as he lapped the world again and again until his lungs burned. He stumbled, tripping into a pile of sand, scrambling until he lay panting on a beach, the moon and stars bright in the sky above him.

But he didn’t see stars. All he saw were millions of eyes watching him, a sob breaking from his chest into the silence.

.. .. .. ..

Wally woke to the sound of his name, over and over again. He shot up from the sand, the sky still dark and the moon now high in the sky. He groaned as his muscles screamed in protest from the movement. He rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes and took in his surroundings, the beach, the waves…

“Wally!”

Wally rubbed his face again and reached up to click his communicator only to realize the sound was coming from behind him. He turned around, still a little disoriented, as two figures ran towards him. He squinted through the dark, the moon not quite bright enough to illuminate the whole beach, “Dick? Jason?”

Dick Grayson and Jason Todd leapt over the rocks leading down to where Wally sat, both men quickly scaled the rough terrain with an agility that Wally couldn’t help but admire. And envy. He sighed, the looks on his friend’s faces enough to make him wish he could run again, but his body was sore enough to make him stay put. When the two men reached him he looked up at them and smirked, “What brings you to the neighborhood?”

Dick and Jason shared a look, the concern on their faces quickly turning to anger as they looked back at Wally, “What the hell, Wallace?!” Wally winced at the use of his full name, but Dick ignored him, “We were supposed to grab dinner, remember?”

Wally blinked, groaning into a heap on the sand, “Crap! I totally forgot.”

“Never mind that!” Jason growled, smacking his brother on the arm, “What the hell are you doing in the Virgin Islands?”

“Uh..” Wally tried to answer him, “I came here to think.”

“You couldn’t do that in Central City? Or America?”

Wally shrugged, “It was storming.”

“Ah. That makes total sense.”

Wally sighed, pushing to his feet he spun in a quick circle, spraying his friends with the sand from his suit. He smiled and ignored their glares. “Listen,” He told them, “I got tired from running. I took a lap or two around the world and I just happened to stop here. I’m sorry if I freaked you out.”

“Freaked us out?!” Dick yelled, his arms flailing in his exasperation, “With everything going on? Duh!”

Jason held out a placating hand and Dick fell silent, the younger brother rolling his eyes at his overly dramatic sibling, “What Dick means is, you scared us. Don’t do that.”

Wally sighed and drooped his shoulders, “Sorry.”

Jason and Dick nodded. The three friends stood in companionable silence for a minute before Dick broke it, “Why were you running around the world?”

Wally blushed, “I, ah–” He was saved from having to answer by a loud beep in his ear.

“Watchtower to Flash.”

Wally perked at the voice in his ear, “Go for Flash.” The other two heard hI’m and became more alert at the interruption.

“You’re needed at the Watchtower. In the Conference Room.”

“Got it.” Wally tapped his comm and looked at the two Bats, “You coming?”

“Damn right.”

Wally groaned, “Awesome.” He tapped his comm again, “Three for transport, please.” Wally stared up at the moon until a blue light filled his vision and he was suddenly standing on the Watchtower, Batman and Superman both standing in front of the teleportation pads.

Bruce looked like he could murder someone, but Clark spoke first, “Green Lantern and J’onn are back.”

By the look on Bruce’s face it didn’t look like it was good news.

Clark looked behind Wally and seemed to notice his company for the first time, “What are you two doing here?”

Dick crossed his arms and shrugged, “We were already with Flash.”

Jason raised a brow, “Problem, Supey?”

Superman opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and sighed, watching as Wally dashed off the teleport to stand by Batman. They exchanged a look, but Wally was gone before Bruce could do more than blink.

Clark frowned, nodding at the interaction, “Is there a problem there that I should know about?”

Dick’s years of training with Batman were the only thing that kept him from laughing like a loon at the Kryptonian’s question. He shot Jason a warning glance at the soft chuckle he heard. He shook his head, Clark still watching as Batman walked down the hall. “C’mon, Boy Scout.” Dick quipped, pulling the huge man’s attention away from the tension between Batman and Flash. He clapped a strong hand on the hero’s shoulder, “Let’s see what GL and J’onn have to say.”

Wally hadn’t heard the exchange. The look on Bruce’s face was enough incentive to not stick around the brooding hero for long. To the world there hadn’t been much there, but Wally knew the soft gleam in those blue eyes and tiny tick in that chiseled jaw meant trouble. Wally stopped at the keypad next to the conference room door. Only a select few actually had direct access, everyone else either used the bigger conference room that didn’t have a key pad one floor down, or they were let in by someone with a code. 

Wally quickly typed in his passcode and the door clicked, sliding open with a soft whoosh. Green Lantern and J’onn were already seated at the table, the Lantern sprawled across his and Hawkgirl’s chairs with his eyes closed. J’onn’s eyes were glowing orange, which Wally knew meant he was either doing the Martian equivalent of sleeping or he was out searching for something. Wally had good money on sleeping.

At the sound of the door, both men turned and focused on him. Wally smiled at them before plopping down in his chair, “Hey guys! Glad you made it back in one piece!”

John and J’onn shared a glance and nodded. Lantern leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table and to hold his head up with his hands, “Nice to see you too, hotshot. I hear you’ve been busy while we’ve been gone.”

Wally shrugged, “Yeah, I guess you could say that…” His eyes narrowed, “Wait. How long have you guys been back?”

GL slumped back in his chair, “Since this morning, why?”

Wally jumped out of his seat just as the rest of the crew wandered in. Batman came up behind the rest and saw the look on Wally’s face, “They arrived just after you left. You went on patrol.”

Wally ignored the flat tone of Bruce’s voice and rolled his eyes, “You could have, at minimum, told me they were back.”

Batman sat in his chair next to Wally’s, ignoring the glare coming from his lover, “You wanted to go.”

Wally knew the statement was an accusation, but he ignored it for the moment. “Fine.” He echoed Bruce’s tone, making the Dark Knight frown. He sat back down in his seat and looked at his friends. “What did you find?”

The others had been too distracted by the obvious tension in Wally and Bruce’s conversation that Wally’s question startled them. “Uh, yeah..” GL said, sharing a look with Shayera before continuing, “We went to Warworld. It was exactly where it was the last time we went, but that’s about the only thing that was the same.”

“What do you mean?” Wally questioned the two men, each of them recounting their stories until Wally was left feeling uneasy. Nothing they reported sounded like what they were looking for. 

_Whatever Röne has told you, you must ignore them. They are lies._

Fyn’s words poked at him, maybe he had been telling the truth…

Batman saw the look of concern on Wally’s face, he supplemented questions here and there, but he let Wally take the lead. He’d had the most contact, actually all of the contact, with Röne.

It turned out that after they had left, Draaga–the warrior Superman had helped to defeat Mongul and his barbaric, gladiator-styled fights–had taken command of the planet and was currently off-world on a self-discovery mission. No one had really known what that meant.

“But basically,” John said, yawning as he spoke, “the people are happier and no one knew who Röne was, and no one had even heard of him.”

J’onn nodded, “Some had said a few of Mongul’s former supporters had managed to leave before they were arrested. No one was able to make any suggestion of who.”

“Does ‘Astaris’ mean anything to you?”

John shook his head and looked over at J’onn, the Martian pausing a moment before giving the same answer.

“Why?” Batman demanded.

Wally shrugged, ignoring the man next to him, “Came up in my research.” Wally could feel Bruce still staring at him, but kept up the conversation with John until he yawned again and Shayera put an end to it, “Alright, I think that’s all we need for now. Let’s let these guys get some rest.”

Both John and J’onn didn’t argue, Shayera followed them out of the room to make sure they followed through and got the rest they needed. Everyone knew she just wanted to be alone with John.

Wally stared at the table, nothing they’d learned had been anything that would lead them closer to who Röne was and where he was. But most of all, it all pointed towards the very real possibility that Fyn had told him the truth.

“Wally?” Bruce whispered, Superman and Wonder Woman deep in conversation about next steps, “What is it?”

Wally shrugged and leaned back in his chair, “I ran a bunch yesterday. I’m just tired is all.”

Bruce frowned, not an unusual expression for him, but seemed to accept Wally’s reason. Wally could feel eyes on the back of his head and knew Dick and Jason were staring at him. He ignored them, thinking back to what Fyn had said, trying to think of some other way to find answers.

He sat up, a thought sticking in his mind, “Hey–” he said, everyone turning to look at him just as a loud alarm blasted through the room. Wally quickly stood and looked around, Steel’s voice cutting into the conference room.

“Attention, all hands report to the Main deck. We have a level four emergency.”

Wally followed as the others ran out of the room, quickly moving past them to the Main deck where over a dozen heroes stood waiting. Steel had the screens projected so they could see four cities: Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, and Central City. All of them were being attacked by familiar, serpent-like invaders. 

_Shit._ Wally thought, eyes darting between the cameras as dozens of Squam appeared in all four locations. Wally looked around until he found Batman in the crowd as the others came into the room, GL and J’onn noticeably absent. 

“What the heck are those things?”

Wally heard Vigilante’s question and bit his tongue, guilt rising in his stomach. He took deep breaths, trying his best to remain calm as others in the room echoed the same confused sentiment at the Squam raining chaos on their cities. Wally shared a glance with Jason and Dick as his two best friends ran up to him, but quickly looked back at Steel who was giving orders.

“Our sensors detected an alien anomaly on the ground and alerted us, the attacks started simultaneously about five minutes ago. We’re sending you in four teams, one for each of the cities. Batman, Superman, Green Arrow and Flash will lead teams to their respective cities. Divide up,” He said, the heroes on deck quickly scrambling to find their leader, “and let’s take these lizards down.”

Wally tried to see where Bruce went as the room erupted into heroes flying and running around to get to their groups. He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and saw Dick run by, “I’ve got him.” He whispered, Wally relaxing a bit as he made his way next to Bruce, Wonder Woman, Hawk, and Dove already there as Team Gotham.

Flash stepped up on the teleport pad first. Jason was the first to join him, nodding at both Dick and Bruce across the room. Vixen stepped up next and then Wally had to suppress his surprise as Orion jogged next to him.

“You are not as annoying as I once thought you were.” He grumbled.

“Thanks, I guess.” Wally responded, distracted from his gruff new teammate by Shayera. He raised a brow when she flew over to him, but she simply put her hands on her hips and stood her ground, “You’re taking me with you. No arguments.” Wally sighed and the five of them ready to go as Bruce and his team followed close behind.

Wally fought the urge to run off the platform and kiss the frown from Bruce’s face. They stared at each other, the speedster trying his best to convey everything in his eyes without showing his hand. Batman nodded at him and Wally let his shoulders drop a bit. He shot one last look at Dick, his friend giving him a nod as blue light blinded him. 

Then, he got to work.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight! Fight! Fight!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

 

Wally’s head snapped back with a crack, the pain rattling his skull like a ping pong ball. He’d been too focused on the squam in front of him to notice the one behind him whip its strong tail at his head. Luckily he’d been able to move just enough that the weighted, metal ball on the end of the lizard’s tail had slammed into his chin and not his temple. 

“What a fun surprise,” he mumbled as he regained his footing. The bitter, metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth and he spat, staining the cement red. He swiped away the dark red dribble on his chin with the back of his gloved hand, but he didn’t have time to shake the stars in his eyes before he’d twisted out of the way of the third of his three opponents. The squam weren’t the brightest fighters Wally had ever had to deal with, but they were still incredibly strong, they knew where to strike with what they had, and they were relentless. Add that to the fact that they outnumbered Flash’s team and they had a real party going on.

Flash’s eyes widened while he ducked out of the way of the second lizard’s sword. It lashed out with the glowing blue blade, spinning in full rotations and leaping over debris while Wally continued to fight all three at the same time. The squam doing its best to make Flash-sushi rattled a guttural groan that turned into a shriek when Flash surged forward with a roundhouse kick. He used his full body weight as momentum and threw the Squam into the nearest brick wall. 

The other two lunged for him at the same time and he ran between them, grabbing them by the tail. He spun at superspeed, around and around until he had enough juice to launch them twenty yards away through the metal garage doors of the Store-N-Stuff just across the street. He winced, feeling sorry for the employees that would no doubt find that mess in the morning.   
The Squam had appeared just outside of the city center in the industrial area. Most of the area was populated by storage facilities, warehouses, factories and vacant buildings or lots. It was an “up and coming neighborhood” though, which meant there were also a few trendy restaurants, bars, tech start ups, and open concept lofts that created a lot of traffic. He was really happy the area was getting some much needed TLC, but right now he really wished it wasn’t such a popular location.   
Flash had made sure the businesses in the area had been evacuated before he jumped in. Sirens had greeted them when they arrived and not long after there had been a swarm of emergency crews there to evacuate and create a perimeter, letting the heroes fight the invaders without worrying about civilian casualties.

“Ah!” A cold burn in his thigh and right bicep made his eyes water with pain. He hissed and slid to a stop against a brick wall, grunting from impact. He leaned against the faded paint of an old plumbing company logo and his good hand instinctively latched onto the injury on his arm to stem the blood flow. He frowned when his hand came away clean. Wally grit his teeth and looked at the angry, dark red slash on his arm and thigh. Both wounds were already starting to tingle and itch as the scabbed, and burned flesh started to mend itself. They weren’t the first he’d received in this fight, but that didn’t make them any less uncomfortable and the one on his leg was quite a bit deeper than the others he’d had. 

“Heads up!”

Flash’s eyes widened at the dark shadow growing next to him and rolled out of the way as a Squam slammed into the city street, sending up a cloud of dust. Wally squinted at the afternoon sun that glinted off the metal cuffs on the unconscious lizard and he stepped over the lump into the street. He turned towards the voice and glared. Jason landed next to him, a smirk on his face.

“Stop doing that!” Wally hissed, a sound behind him pulled his attention and he whirled around. He instinctively reached forward, dodged the laser blade, grabbed the forearm of the squam, and wrapped the lizard’s own arm around its neck until it fell unconscious on the ground. He huffed and pointed widely at the chaos surrounding him and screamed at his friend, “You’re supposed to hit them, not me!”

“You’re the fastest man alive.” Jason shrugged and stepped over the unconscious alien, shooting at another one behind Wally before he adjusted his Red Hood helmet. “I knew you’d move.”

Wally rolled his eyes and sped right back into the fighting. He took out three more before the battle cries coming from Orion and Shayera made him do a double take. His teammates were a sight to see, taking the fight to another level in the sky and on the rooftops. Shayera shouted again and slugged her electric mace through the face of her current opponent, Orion following that with a cry of his own and knocking two squam from the rooftop to the street below. Between the two of them, he could swear they were doing it on purpose, trying to outdo one another. He shuddered and added it to the long list of reasons he was glad they were on his team.

They’d all fought the hoard of squam for almost an hour and it didn’t look like there was an end in sight. He knew from the various coordinated messages from the other team leaders that they were dealing with the same thing. Superman and Green Arrow were the most vocal, but Batman’s voice came over the communicator occasionally and each time Flash had stopped himself from checking more consistently to see if Batman was okay. All the teams were taking injuries, not everyone had the speed to avoid the nasty end of the squam’s tail or the glowing blades. The worst of it was an unconscious Zatanna in Metropolis and on the Star City squad, Vigilante had broken his arm. The cowboy has refused to let that stop him, however, and was still in it as a single shooter. Not that it slowed the expert marksman down much, and the magician had already been teleported back to the Watchtower for medical treatment.

A loud bellow from Orion brought his attention to his team. He looked around and catalogued their condition: Vixen was carrying several cauterized wounds on her arms and legs, and her transitions into her beast forms had slowed; Shayera wasn’t much better, blood trickled down her cheek and leg as she swung her mace into an approaching attack; Jason kept up with the rest of them, leaping into acrobatic stunts as he popped off shot after shot. But his movements were more ragged and sluggish, and even with his brave face, Wally knew the vigilante was slowing down; Orion was sporting rips and singed marks on his suit, and grunts told him the New God was taking hits, but he was otherwise unharmed. In fact, he looked like he would willingly take on these opponents forever.

Wally sent his latest foe into a lamp post and had to lean on the rusted, metal door of a vacant building for support and rally his stamina. His leg muscles screamed at him to stop moving, but a pair of laser-swords came at him and his reprieve was over. He grabbed the reptile by the shiny, leather chest plate they all wore and ran up the side of a building to avoid another flying squam. The squam in his grip shrieked and struggled but he held tight and dragged the beast along. He landed on the street and tossed the lizard forward, hitting Vixen’s current opponent.

Vixen smiled and wiped away the sweat dripping from her brow, “Thanks, Flash.”

He nodded at her with a grin and dashed away.

He gulped down big gasps of air. He’d been distracted and his metabolism was catching up with him. The gash on his thigh had stopped healing, and the newer cuts and bruises weren’t fading away to the usual irritating itch. Between his run the night before, not getting a full meal, and fighting three or more opponents at a time for over an hour, he was ready to be done with this and under these circumstances, Wally wasn’t sure how much longer any of them would last.

A sudden chorus of shrieks almost brought him to his knees. He tried covering his ears at the noise, but he was distracted by the Squam themselves. They had stopped fighting and were looking around them with wide eyes. A thundering buzz filled the area and a loud boom shook the ground, unsettling the League members and drawing their attention to the empty city intersection. The Squam around him squealed again at a hair-raising octave that made him and the others, press harder to cover their ears. Suddenly a steady stream of squam appeared out of a blinging light, filling the empty street. 

Panic seized Wally, but he shoved it away. A feeling poked at him and he grabbed hold, listening to his instincts.

“Drive them to the center!” He shouted, his team mates looking just as nervous, a look of dread shadowed even Orion’s face.

They all turned towards his voice and did as he said, surrounding the perimeter and herding the newest additions to the battlefield to the open intersection. 

Wally closed his eyes and focused. The noise faded away and he locked in on his energy, centered on his speed. His fingers buzzed, the sensation echoed in his feet. The feeling spread all over his body, up his arms and legs, taking root in his chest. He opened his eyes and instantly found the growing crowd of squam that his team was making. 

Then he ran.

He ran the perimeter of the intersection, around and around, shoving his teammates away and funneling the aliens closer together in the eye a growing wind tunnel. Debris started to move with the wind he created, the other heroes ducking from cement and shards of glass and metal. 

“What’re you–?!” Jason shouted when Wally shoved him out of range. Shayera pulled the masked hero away from the growing funnel and Orion and Vixen were quick to move beside them. 

Flash kept up his speed, tapping into his reserves and speeding up until he was within reach of the gathered hoard of squam who were frantically reaching for their throats.

Orion stared wide eyed at the spectacle, “What in the name of–?”

“He’s sucking their air away!” Shayera shouted over the roar of the wind.

“He can do that?!” Jason yelled, Shayera nodded and herded the five of them a little further still. She grabbed a large piece of sheet metal, “Grab that side!” She shouted at Orion, and the warrior nodded and held the pice in front of himself and his teammates as the debris whipped harder with the rising wind. They’re only option: to wait it out.

Jason stared wide-eyed as his friend became a blur, “Jesus–!” Panic siezed him and he turned to look at Shayera, her face set in a worried line. He screamed over the roar of the wind, “He’s going too fast!”

Her anxious green eyes looked at him, but she stood her ground. Jason growled and ran from behind the makeshift cover ready to help Wally in any way he could, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Shayera dropped the shield and they all stood in awe while they watched the thundering wind funnel fade and the shrieking chorus died.

Wally felt numb, but a feeling in his gut told him to stop. 

Jason and Shayera held their breath when Wally came to a sudden halt in front of them, a trench at his feet in a circle where he’d run. Debris hovered in the air surrounding Flash and the last of the wind evaporated to dust, the squam lay in a motionless heap piled in the center of the of the rutted perimeter 

Flash gasped and shivered, collapsing to his knees. Jason was the first to break from the shocked silence and sprinted to the speedster and looked him over.

“Holy shit, Wa-Flash!” Jason shouted, hands moving over Flash’s body to check for signs of injury, “What the hell was that?”  
Wally fell to his hands and let his head drop between his shoulders, unable to speak. 

Jason frowned at the unhealed cuts and bruises, the bleeding wound on Wally’s thigh the worst of these, but it was the uncontrollable shaking and pale complexion that made him the most worried. He leaned down next to Wally and helped him stay upright, shouting back for help to the other four heroes who were still standing back out of the wind tunnel’s path.   
Just as Shayera reached Wally’s other side and helped Jason hook the speedster’s trembling arm around their shoulders, another loud boom shook the area. The heroes all stumbled, but remained standing. They quickly shielded their eyes at the bright beam of light that appeared near the pile of lizards. Wally supported his weight on Shayera and Jason, but looked up just as a robed figure emerged with a sick grin on his face.

Wally’s pale face flushed and he felt rage boil in his gut. He took a steadying breath and stepped away from the supportive brace of Jason and Shayera, ignoring their protests. “Röne.” He spat, glaring at the over lord. His teammates followed his lead and attempted to ready themselves for another fight. 

The pale-grey man loomed closer, the thick, glowing red lines on his body showed through the layers of loose, black fabric that draped over the trim, muscular body. He saunter towards the speedster, eyes flickering to the pile of squam behind him. He smiled and lowered his hood, “Well done, hero.” 

Röne stopped a few feet in front of Flash and the speedster buzzed with repressed anger. He had to grit his teeth to keep his fist from flying at Röne. The effort would be useless. Softly glowing red eyes focused behind Flash on the others in the area and his smile melted into a sneer. Orion growled when the alien’s eyes found his and Röne chuckled before he turned his attention back to Flash. “What a nice welcome.”

Wally snarled, stepping closer to Röne and bearing his teeth, “You’re not welcome here.”

Röne face contorted into a farcical pout, “How unfortunate.” He whined, his pout dissolved to a sensual smirk and his eyes glowed brighter, “And I was so hoping you would be cooperative.”

“Leave,” Wally snapped, trying not to sway on his feet, “–now.”

Röne laughed, voice turning into an awed whisper, “So much power.” He moved closer, his cloak floating pooling in an obsidian pile around his feet, “And yet, you waste it.”

Flash blinked dark splotches from his vision and steadied himself. “I don’t waste anything.”

Röne raised a brow and tilted his head in question, slowly circling around Flash, “These beings know nothing of your power.”

He shrugged and stepped within arm’s reach of Flash. He snapped his long, slender fingers and a loud boom shook the air around them. Light flashed above the pile of squam and all of the unconscious soldiers disappeared just a quickly as they came. 

“I will not be swayed.” Röne crooned when all the squam were gone.

“Flash,” Shayera warned, “Let’s go.”

Wally ignored her and his aching exhaustion and took a step closer to the tall over lord, looking him up an down like he was little more than a speck of dust on his shoe, “I’m not intimidated by you, Röne.” Wally sneered. He heard his teammates behind him. 

Orion tried to make a move towards Röne, but Shayera pulled him back. The warrior growled at the interference.

“He’s a projection.” She explained, shoving his outstretched arm to his side, “He isn’t really here.”

Orion scoffed, “Coward.”

Röne’s eyes widened at the comment and his eyes and body lines flared bright red. Fury filled his expression when he looked at Flash and snarled, “Mind your mutt.”

Shayera and Vixen both had to hold Orion back then. He argued and struggled to break their grip, but stopped trying after Shayera threatened to assign him Monitor Duty for the next month. The New God shook off their hold and nodded, muttering in a language Shayera didn’t understand. Jason ignored them and stepped closer to Wally. He was a Bat after all, he didn’t want to take any chances. 

Röne sneered in disgust at the heroes struggling for their composure behind Flash. His eyes dimmed back to their usual glow and he turned his attention back to Flash, his gaze predatory, “Your allies are arrogant, Flash. But all of that arrogance will be your downfall. You see, I have plans.”

Wally felt his blood chill and his heart beat louder in his ears. The others also stilled, their eyes wider, faces paler.   
Röne took it all in with a grin. “I have an army at my disposal, and I will send them here, to your little planet. How long will you last then?”

Wally shivered, “What do you want?”

“You.” Röne crooned. Jason growled and Shayera moved forward, placing a hand on the vigilante’s arm to keep him from lunging at Röne. Röne ignored them and continued, “Come to my arena. Fight. I will leave your planet alone, for the time being.”

“No.” 

Wally looked back in surprise, Jason was practically vibrating with rage, his voice as unforgiving as his expression. 

“You’re not taking him anywhere.” 

Wally bit his tongue. He caught the look in Shayera’s eye and looked away. He knew what she’d see in his face if she saw him. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and turned back to face the alien in front of him, but he didn’t have the chance to speak.

Röne moved quickly, suddenly very close to Wally as he turned his attention on Jason and smiled, “Oh, so brave. You think to save him? You won’t.” Before Wally could think, Rone’s mouth was by his ear and a very real, very solid hand brushed lightly along his jaw to his neck where it curled around his throat, “You are mine.”

Wally gasped when the air caught in his throat and tore himself from the embrace. His vision blurred and he tumbled to his knees. Shouting behind him brought him out of his shock and Röne stepped back into a burst of light and was gone.

“He was here.” Wally whispered, hand touching his throat where his skin still tingled from the brief contact.

Jason made it to his side first, Orion running past him and shouting about “fake projections” while he searched the area for any sign of Röne.

“Flash?”

Wally slumped further to the floor and suddenly both Shayera and Jason were in front of him, worried.

“Wally?” Shayera whispered, her arm wrapping around his shaking shoulders, “Wally, are you alright?”

Jason had a vice grip on his shoulder and was staring at him with an intensity that made Wally sick with longing. He shook and leaned harder into Jason’s hold, “Watchtower.” He gasped, “Batman, he–Batman. I need–” Wally squeezed his eyes shut and couldn’t speak anymore.

Jason squeezed his shoulder and helped Wally to his feet, Shayera looking at her friend–her brother–with fear in her eyes. Jason shook his head at her when she stepped forward to help and wrapped Wally’s trembling arm around his shoulder so he could stay standing. “Call up to the tower. We need to get Flash up for medical attention.” The sharp shooter looked at the harried group of heroes around him and frowned, “We all need it.”

Shayera was hesitant for a moment, but the look in the young man’s eyes as he helped Wally set her mind at ease. She quickly called up to the tower and Jason adjusted his hold on Wally. 

“I’ve got you, Flasheroo.” He muttered, anxious at the far away look on Wally’s face.

Wally barely kept his eyes open as he leaned heavily on his friend. His body ached, his muscles burned, and hunger gnawed at his stomach. He tried to keep his feet under him as the team gathered close, but relief made his knees weak when Jason leaned closer and whispered, “I’ll take you to Bruce.”

Wally looked at Jason and smiled softly. Blue light blanketed the weary group, taking them out of the ravaged square and back to the Watchtower.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while... here you go!

_“You are mine.”_

Wally woke to darkness and instinctively reached out beside him. But he couldn’t move. He felt like he was wrapped in a lead blanket, his body too heavy and his senses seemed to be rebooting. 

Slowly, sounds bled through the muffled hum and he became aware of the muted beeping coming from a heart monitor. The weight on his chest lifted and he focused, breathing in and out like Dick had taught him the few times he’d agreed to meditate. He kept his breathing even, the muted murmur of voices and the tapping of an IV drip helping him keep a rhythm.

A constant stream of cold air blasted through his nose and the smell of antiseptic was almost overwhelming as he took another deep breath. 

“He pushed himself too far.”

Wally stiffened at the hushed voices, louder than the others he could hear.

“How far?”

Wally knew that voice. 

“He created a wind tunnel that sucked the air out of at least thirty squam, and that was after we’d already been at it for over an hour.”

“Damnit, Wally.”

Wally’s eyes flew open, greeted by bright fluorescent lights. He closed his eyes against the harsh glare and tried to sit up, but pair of strong hands pushed him back down onto the soft cushion beneath him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…easy.” 

Wally closed his eyes at the wave of nausea that threatened to consume him, letting the hands push him back. He took two deep breaths through his nose, breathing out his mouth, before opening his eyes again and focusing on the shadow hovering over him, “Hey–” he muttered with a soft smile, tongue thick and dry in his mouth.

Batman leaned over Wally, concern clear on his face as he helped the speedster sit up in the hospital bed. Wally took the moment to look around him. He was in a private room in the Med Bay, the large picture window covered with a thick, navy blue curtain that went all the way to the floor. Jason was casually sprawled in one of the three nylon chairs in the room, his hair looking more unkempt than usual, but he looked no worse for wear and he smirked when Wally saw him.

“Hey there, Wal. You sure do know how to make an entrance.”

Wally frowned, brows drawn together as he looked back at Bruce, the older man still helping him get comfortable in the bed.

Bruce saw the look and sighed, “You fainted off the teleport platform.”

Wally jerked his attention back at his friend, but the vigilante simply shrugged, “Hey. How was I supposed to know you’d take a header as soon as we materialized?”

Wally rolled his eyes and leaned back against the mattress, eyes going to Bruce who was stoic as he checked Wally’s vitals and IV levels. “How long have I been out?” He grimaced at the croak in his voice.

Bruce continued checking his chart, “Two hours and four minutes.”

Jason pushed from the chair and walked over to the other side of Wally, “Dr. Palmer said you could be out for the rest of the week. But, then again, you really don’t listen to people well.”

“Pot, kettle.” Wally rasped, looking at the IV, then the heart monitor, “Why am I hooked up to all of this–?”

“We had to use two syringes of your super-serum to get you stabilized.”

Wally’s eyes went wide and he stared at the wall. “ _Two_?” He felt his stomach clench at the thought. He usually got his special cocktail of carbs, electrolytes, and sucrose through an IV if he pushed it a little too much on a mission. The syringes were the concentrated form and he’s only ever had to use one and that had been in the middle of a battlefield type scenario. 

Bruce nodded, setting down the chart in his hands and moving close to Wally. He tilted Wally’s chin up with his gloved fingers. Wally stared up into that stony expression as it melted into something warmer and was pleased when Bruce leaned in and gently kissed his chapped lips. Wally closed his eyes at the touch, and ignored the gagging sound coming from behind him.

Bruce desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, the overwhelming relief at having Wally’s lips on his again was almost enough for him to toss Jason out of the room and have his way with the speedster. But he pulled back and the sigh of the IV in Wally’s arm and the dark circles under those green eyes was enough to stifle his desire. “You pushed it too far.” Bruce muttered softly.

“I did what I had to.”

Bruce let go of Wally’s chin and he stood menacingly next to the bed, arms dropping beneath the cape, “What you _thought_ you had to.”

Wally glared at Bruce, but he was too tired to put much effort into it, “ _Again_ : pot, kettle.” He said clearing his throat, “I did what I had to because the others–” He stopped, his eyes going wild as he looked around. He struggled to sit up and Bruce’s strong hands had to push him back down again, “The others. What happened?”

Jason frowned at his friend on the bed, and placed a comforting hand on the agitated hero’s shoulder, “Hey, you’ve got to calm down. Everyone made it back here okay, and you can’t exactly rev from zero to a million again for a while.”

“Was anyone hurt?” Wally gasped. 

Jason and Bruce exchanged a look. “You were the worst of it.” Bruce said calmly, pushing the image of Wally pale, trembling, as he tumbled unconscious from the platform out of his mind.

“Bruce–”

“There are a couple bruised ribs, Vigilante broke his arm, and Zatanna has a moderate concussion.” Jason listed, ignoring the Batglare he was receiving, “But mostly some stitches, cuts, bruises, and burns. Nothing too severe, but you…”

“You were unresponsive,” Bruce interrupted quietly, Wally could hear the tension in the older man’s voice, “Dr. Palmer was one step away from using the paddles on you.”

“Yeah, _Dr. Palmer_  wanted to use the paddles.” Jason quipped, ignoring the glare he received from his former mentor, “But the syringe thing was crazy. Not a sight I’m likely to get over any time soon.”

When Wally frowned, Bruce responded, “We had to perform an intracardiac injection–“

“–he jabbed a massive needle in your chest!” Jason exclaimed, his complexion a bit green, “Twice! Like it was Pulp Fiction!”

Wally frowned and looked down at his chest, surprised to find a pale blue hospital gown and not his suit. He lifted the material and saw he still had two faint marks on his sternum. He dropped the gown and rubbed at the spot.

“You’re levels are stable,” Bruce said, “But we’re going to keep the IV for now and watch your caloric intake.”

Wally sighed and swung his legs off the bed, relieved to see he was still in his pants. 

“What are you doing?” Bruce growled, quickly moving to steady Wally as he stood from the bed and removed his IV bag. 

“I’m going to change into a new suit,” Wally said, hanging his IV off the rolling stand in the corner, “and then we have to talk about what Röne–”

Jason’s eyes widened and he frantically shook his head, cutting Wally off. Wally frowned at Jason, “What, Jay?”

“What about Röne?”

Wally turned away from the now groaning vigilante, his brows rising at the tone in his lover’s voice. Wally’s eyes darted from Jason back to Bruce, “What do you mean–?”

“Uh, Wally–” Jason slowly inched towards the door, grabbing his helmet from the chair as he went, and had the decency to look sheepish, “–he doesn’t know anything about what happened.”

Wally’s eyes went wide, “You said I’ve been out for over two hours–!”

“Yeah, well, we haven’t exactly been able to have a pow-wow.”

“But that means–” Wally choked, his breath coming in quick gasps.

Jason took a step closer to Wally, his eyes soft, “It’s fine, Wally. It’s all okay–”

“What the hell happened?” Bruce growled, his patience gone and his heart pounding at Wally’s panicked expression. The Dark Knight looked every inch the shadowed avenger Gotham feared as he glared at his second son. Wally stumbled a bit when he adjusted his hold on the IV and Bruce quickly moved to support the redhead before he ended up on the floor. Again.

“You wanna take that one, Flasheroo?” Jason drawled, reaching for the door just as Shayera opened it from the other side.

“Hey–!” She exclaimed, Jason stepped back to let her in the room. She frowned at the young man and walked in the small hospital room, effectively blocking his exit. Jason grumbled San slumped back into the chair he’d been in as the Thanagarian stood with her arms crossed in front of the door. She turned her attention back to the room and smiled when she saw Wally. The smile quickly fell when she saw the empty, rumpled bed and Wally leaning heavily on Batman for support, “You should be resting, Wally.”

Wally rolled his eyes and groaned, “Not you, too.”

Shayera ignored her pseudo-baby brother, “Dr. Palmer said I could come in here to see you, but he said you would be out for hours. Why are you awake?” She turned her ire on Batman, glaring at the arm he had secured low on Wally’s waist, “Did you come wake him up? I told you I could tell you what happened whenever you were ready. You didn’t have to come in here and wake him–”

“He didn’t wake me up, Shay.” Trying to stop her before she started on one of her rants, “Besides, I’m the one who should tell him–”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Wally, you’re barely standing right now. Brucie can wait his turn–”

The three heroes continued to argue amongst themselves while Bruce fumed next to Wally, annoyed that this seemed to be his lot in life. Out of the loop while people argued about it in front of him. Finally he cleared his throat and the room went silent, “What haven’t you told me– _us_? What happened down there?”

Wally tensed beside him, but Bruce simply adjusted his hold on his lover’s waist and continued to glare at Jason and Shayera.

Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him, “Listen, Bruce. We can tell you all about it, but I think it would be better if Wally only had to go over it once. He still looks like something the cat threw up, tossed in the river, and fished back out again.”

Wally frowned at the image, “Thanks, Jay.”

“No problem.”

Bruce looked at the exhausted speedster in his arms and his eyes softened. “Fine,” He said, adjusting his hold on Wally, who was clearly fighting to stay conscious, “I’m taking him to change his suit, then we’re all meeting in the conference room.” He looked at Shayera and Jason, “Twenty minutes. Tell the others.” 

Wally sighed, happy to be changing into something that made him feel less like a leper. The speedster grit his teeth when  he had to lean a little more on Bruce for support as they left the hospital room. A number of people, League staff and League Members alike, shot them curious glances. Batman seemed oblivious to them, so Flash didn’t mention it. 

Shayera crossed her arms as she watched them leave, her eyes on the arm Batman had around Wally’s waist, “When did Batman become so hands on?”

Jason snorted, “Batman is the most hands on person I know.”

Shayera raised a brow, “Maybe. But not like that,” She said, gesturing to how he practically carried Flash down the hall.

Jason saw the gentle way Bruce helped his long time friend and the usual hardness in his face softened just a little, “When it matters?” Jason shrugged, “He’s like that.”

Shayera eyed the young man next to her out of the corner of her eye, surprised that the smirk she saw there wasn’t filled with the sarcasm she’d grown used to. She’d always heard he was a bit of a loose cannon and she could relate. But Wally never failed to defend him whenever anyone said a word against him, and he’d stepped up down in Central. She wouldn’t forget that.

Shayera turned back just as Wally stumbled a little, instinctively moving to help him, but stopped when she saw the careful way Batman adjusted and caught the speedster before he could do more than gasp. “He does have a way with people, I suppose.”

Jason laughed again and shrugged, “Not people, just the ones he gives a crap about. And with Wally, there really isn’t anything Batman wouldn’t do for that idiot.”

Shayera rolled her eyes at the insult, knowing Red Hood and Flash bantered like that all the time. But something about the way he’d said it made her look back down the hall. Her eyes narrowing as she took in the way Batman’s arm tightened around Wally as they turned the corner. Just as she stepped forward to follow the two heroes, a sudden though struck her like lightning. A dozen puzzle pieces, suddenly falling into place to make a crystal clear picture. She startled, stopping in her tracks, “It can’t be–!” 

Jason heard her gasp looked and saw the look on her face. She had the same look he’d seen on Dick’s face just over a week ago. He scrambled to pull her inside the room, struggling to close the door, “I know what you’re thinking–”

She looked at him, eyes a mixture of surprise and confusion, “Are they–?”

Jason shushed her, “Are you trying to announce it to the evening news?”

The door to the room slammed shut, the loud, “No way!” cut off as everyone else went about their tasks.

.. .. .. ..

Wally heard the door slam in the distance, but thought nothing of it. His attention was entirely focused on walking forward as he leaned into the support of Bruce’s arm. True, he felt like he was wearing a lead suit, but he also just wanted to feel the warmth of the man holding him.

He wanted to feel safe.

He’d never really appreciate just how safe Bruce made him feel until now. Wally swallowed and tapped Bruce’s hand, the unspoken signal that he needed to stop for a moment. This wasn’t the first time he’d had to stop and take a break. He frowned as he worked to catch his breath, thoughts going back to when he’d left the Med Bay. He’d been aware enough to see quite a few of the other beds were occupied by other Leaguers. Guilt gnawed on his stomach at the number of League members sporting bandages or worse.

“You’re not responsible for that.” Bruce said softly beside him, Wally’s guilt obvious on his face, “Röne is the only one at fault here, Wally.”

Wally had seen Dick sitting on one of the patient’s tables and wanted to go to him, but the mix of concern and intensity he saw in Bruce’s eyes had made him keep going. He didn’t accept or deny what the older man had said, instead he’d simply put his arm back around Bruce’s shoulder and they walked the rest of the way to his quarters on the Watchtower.

Bruce followed him into the dark room, careful to lock the door behind him. He carefully helped Wally out of the hospital gown and disconnect the IV from the tube in his hand so he could put on his suit. Wally quickly grabbed one of the spare rings before carefully peeling away the old suit. 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed at the number of cuts and bruises that were still partially healed on the redhead’s body. He knew Wally’s healing should have taken care of those within twenty minutes, but the fact that they were only now fading away told him just how far the speedster had pushed it.

Wally did his best to ignore the cuts and bruises, they were already well on their way to being completely healed. But they itched like a mother.

Wally couldn’t stop a few groans from escaping as he changed, his muscles were clearly angry with him and they reminded him of it every time he moved. 

Bruce tried to let Wally take care of himself, but after the fifth or sixth gasp he couldn’t take it any longer and he surged forward, grabbing Wally’s hands gently in his and helped him finish dressing. Bruce bent down to zip the last boot and Wally saw him wince. 

The redhead put his hand out on top of Bruce’s head, “Bats?”

Bruce ignored him and stood, but Wally put his hand on his lover’s shoulder. “Bruce. When did you get checked out?” Wally tried to keep his voice even, but Bruce heard the anxious edge. He sighed, “I’m fine.”

”Nope.” Wally snapped, “Not gonna fly, and you know it.”

Bruce glared down at Flash, but the look in his lover’s eyes told him he wouldn’t win this one. He groaned and relaxed, Wally taking that as permission to check for any injuries. “Bruce,” He whispered, hands running along the other man’s body until he heard the soft intake of breath when his hand brushed over Bruce’s ribs. 

Wally pushed the other man back to the bed and onto the mattress, “Take off your shirt.”

Bruce smirked and slid his hands forward to wrap around the back of Wally’s thighs. He looked up expectantly at the redhead, pleased to see the soft blush in his cheeks. 

Wally resisted pushing the older man back onto the mattress and slapped the hands away. He winced when Bruce’s gauntlet brushed the tender spot from his leg wound. 

Bruce frowned at the look, but Wally shook his head. He urged Batman to continue removing his top layers and removed the black cape and cowl himself, setting them aside. Bruce slowly peeled off his top, unable to stop a low groan from escaping his throat.

Wally bit his cheek to keep from gasping, the blossoming bruises on Bruce’s ribs and shoulder were already dark and mottled. “What happened?” he whispered, sitting on the bed next to Bruce and carefully brushing his fingers along the bruises to check for any open cuts.

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat and he shut his eyes tight, a different type of groan leaving him as Wally’s feather light touch soothed him. Wally looked at him with wide, worried eyes and pulled his hand back from the man’s chest only to have Bruce grab it and place it tenderly over his heart. “My grappling cable snapped when I was still in the air.”

Wally’s eyes grew wider and he looked down at the bruises, “Oh God, Bruce. You need to go to Dr. Palmer and get checked out–”

“No.”

Wally growled, “Bruce, don’t be thick. Why didn’t you get checked out earlier?”

”I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Wally heard the quiet fear in Bruce’s voice and he looked up at the man in front of him. Wally sighed and leaned forward. He planted a kiss on Bruce’s stubbled jaw, “Thank you,” he murmured, lowering his mouth to Bruce’s throat and kissing a line down to Bruce’s collarbone, his fingers still carefully checking Bruce’s bruises. “But you need attention.”

Bruce hummed when Wally’s mouth fluttered softly along his shoulder, his hands clenching the sheets under him at the soft brush of fingers that moved from checking his injuries to calming his fear. He knew what Wally was doing, but he also knew that he liked it. 

Wally stood from the embrace and walked to the desk in his room where he had his box of first aid supplies. He grabbed what he needed and, ignoring Bruce’s protests, wrapped and cleaned the cuts and bruises on Bruce’s chest. 

“There,” Wally announced, fastening the last strip of bandage across Bruce’s chest, “that should do for now until Alfred can take a look and do a better job.”

Bruce tilted Wally’s chin up so he could look him in the eye, “This is fine.”

They stayed like that for a moment until Wally carefully knelt on his bed and grabbed Bruce’s face with both hands. Bruce reached for him at the same time and held him tightly on his lap. “It’s not fine, Bruce.” Wally whispered, resting his forehead on Bruce’s, “It’s not fine at all. I can’t lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Wally.” Bruce vowed as he held Wally closer, looking up when Wally pulled back, “Whatever it takes, I’m not going to leave you.”

Wally stared into Bruce’s eyes and leaned in, taking Bruce’s mouth with his. He sighed as Bruce’s hands slid from his waist to grip his ass, nipping Bruce’s bottom lip when he felt those strong hands squeeze. Bruce melted into the kiss, groaning when Wally demanded entrance to his mouth with his tongue and ravaged his mouth. Wally whimpered when Bruce pulled him hard against his body, running his hands up to run through Bruce’s raven hair, mussing the already sweaty locks as he took and took everything he needed from Bruce’s mouth, breathless whispers and groans all they could manage between them. Both of them were drowning in the need to know the other was real. 

That what they had was real. 

Finally, Wally had to stop, his breathing harsh and heavy as he dropped his head onto Bruce’s shoulder, “Damnit…” He muttered.

Bruce held tight as he steadied his own breathing, frowning as he moved the speedster next to him and checked the IV bag on the metal stand. He couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for Wally, the redhead looked miserable next to him, “You’ll be back to your annoying self in a couple hours.”

Wally pouted, “Shut up. You like my obnoxious self.”

Bruce chuckled and pulled his Kevlar back on, adjusting his cowl and cape, “Yes. I do.”

Wally smiled up at Bruce and took the hand the Dark Knight offered him. He stood from the bed. “We should go to the conference room.”

Bruce nodded and instinctively reached out to help Wally, but the speedster shook his head. “I’m okay, I’ll ask you if I need it later, okay?”

Bruce wanted to argue, but the look in those green eyes made him bite his tongue. “I’m holding you to that.”

Flash quickly adjusted his cowl and suit before he walked out into the hallway, not wanting Bruce to change his mind. Batman followed close behind. 

Both of them did their best to keep from overtly touching one another all the way to the conference room. But every once in a while, a hand would brush the other, if only so they could be sure the other was there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am not a doctor. So any medical stuff is all fictional.


End file.
